Harry Potter and the Survivors of Isla Sorna
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This is a remake and rewriting of an old story. Its still Harry/Harem, but with more flair and life! Surprises around every corner, and new animangus forms to boot! R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Survivors of Isla Sorna

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone, how's it going? Listen, I know I may have written this before, but I'm going to try again. Funny thing is, I deleted the entire thing some time ago, now I got to do it all over again from scratch.

Darien: This is still Harry-Harem pairing. The lucky ladies are… Tonks, Fleur, Narcissa, and Bellatrix. Sometimes, we believe that Harry needs a mature woman to keep his head on straight.

DJ: Ain't it the truth? In any case, said people will encounter extinct animals and soon gain their forms. Which animal is it? Well, not spoiling everything here. We do not have a clue on what actual year it is for Harry, as this takes place after the _Order of the Phoenix_ saga.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

The year was August 31st, 1997. The sun was rising slowly, it being very early in the morning. It was almost the end of summer for many, and nearing the start of the school year. Many children were not fully ready to start going back to school. This applied to both muggle and magical children. More so to the magical community due to recent events that got the whole area on its wits end. It was the news of the return of Voldemort, and also the strange actions that occurred at the Department of Mysteries.

In England, one particular young man knew very well on the news of Voldemort and the events at the Department of Mysteries. He was there, seen it and done it all. He was somewhat of a local legend in the magical world, and rumored criminal in the muggle realm due to his "guardians" and cousin. The young lad was in his room, which was more or less then a prison cell. If one could see it properly, they would think that the people living in the home were caging a wild animal.

The young man was Harry James Potter, only son and child of one James and Lily Potter.

Harry was in a conflicted, angry state. Up until just a few days ago, he had been kept in his prison and only came out to either go to the bathroom or work like a slave. The young lad was fed like an animal, a can of soup and a can opener being brought in via a cat flap at the door, and on top of that, did not receive any kind of letters from his friends or from the Order of the Phoenix.

The time he spent in his confinements were used to think on his actions at Hogwarts and at the Department of Mysteries. He realized that his actions were right; he did prepare an adequate amount of students to prepare themselves for the dangers ahead. He knew that the Minister of Magic, Fudge, did not have the intellect or reason to prepare for future attacks from Death Eaters. Most of the adults at the school were buckled down due to toad-like Dolores Umbridge, so he and his friends took matters into their own hands.

Lastly, he thought about his attempt to "rescue" Sirius. It was indeed a reckless act, one that did cost him his godfather. His friends were injured in the battle, but luckily there was no serious or long-lasting damage. He blamed himself for his godfather's demise, but that changed when he received three letters just three days before now. He first read the letter that came from the goblins at Gringotts. It read:

* * *

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_We at Gringotts have been notified of your godfather's, Sirius Black, demise. However, we know this because we have read his will and found something interesting. It appears that he not only was he appointed your godfather by your parents, James and Lily Potter, but also as your legal guardian should anything happen to them. We are currently investigating on the situation as we speak and write this letter to you._

_Back to business, it seems that in his last will, Sirius had dubbed you his heir to the Black family. So, should you accept this and sign the parchments in the back of this letter with your blood, you will be declared as Lord Harry James Black-Potter. You will be head of the house for both the Potter family and Black family. Since Sirius was cast out of the family, he was not magically disowned from it. So, he was always the rightful heir to the fortune. So, it will be passed down to you when you come of age. For the wizarding community, that would be the age of sixteen._

_Also he has told us to deliver this letter to you along with the Gringotts one, should the time come. Now, back to the business at hand. In the reading of his will, he gave to you about 85 percent of everything. The Order of the Phoenix has received its share from the will, about one million galleons. Hermione Granger and the Weasley family each received one million as well, Sirius's way of saying thanks to them for helping you out._

_The reason we are telling you this is because of Albus Dumbledore's declaration that would be unable to attend the reading of the will. Of course, we cannot contest since he is set up as your legal guardian. How and why this was done, we are still investigating. However, he did not say that we should give you the details and what is owned to you via lettering._

_Should you want to sign and deliver the papers, just put the papers on the Gringotts special galleon portkey, and it'll be sent straight to the President of Gringotts. Apparently, the Potter and Black family are VERY prominent to the human wizarding realm, so taking part in this is a very commendable job to us goblins. Just send the papers to us, and we'll handle the rest._

_Gringotts Bank_

_Griphook & Lord Gold, President of Gringotts_

* * *

That letter threw Harry Potter for one major of a loop! His head was spinning, and so many questions filled his head. However, many of the questions were answered when he read Sirius's letter. He opened it up slowly, fearing what his godfather would say to him. Anything negative would really crush his spirit, but that was not to be. He opened the slightly worn parchment and it said:

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_Hello there! I hope you're doing well. If you're reading this, well… chances are, I kicked the bucket. But, I have no regrets. I just hope I took some of those damned Death Eaters down with me! Hahaha! In any case, this is what I have to tell you. It concerns Albus Dumbledore, the Order, and the prophecy that the old coot told me. I assume you have heard of it, so I won't repeat it to ya._

_Albus was a once respected man of the Light, shortly after he defeated Grindelwald all those years ago. But now, it seems that he has been blinded by his own agenda and by the Ministry. There is still hope for the old man, but at this point, I would say don't trust or rely on him too much. You seem to be a bright and strong lad, just like your parents and me! Learn to think for yourself, forge a new path for you to follow! I just hope it leads to plenty of good-looking women. Hahahahaha!_

_Hey, I learned over the years that if you stay serious all the time, you miss out on a good deal of life. So, here is one of my advices to you… live!! That's right boy, live! Fill your veins with life and just cut loose! Live the life you want it to be, and also learn to just… as the muggles say it, chill out. Don't get too wrapped up in serious business, otherwise you'll wind up crazy like those prisoners at Azkaban Island._

_My next advice is that you don't let past mistakes weigh down on you. If you blame yourself for my death, don't. I would have proudly and gladly given my life to save yours, as I know you would have done the same for me. Hey, I'm a godfather. I got a knack for these things. Hehehe… In any case, just don't indulge yourself in the past. I learned this from one of the masters of the martial arts in China before I became imprisoned on "Crazy Island"._

_He told me this: "Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery. But today it is considered a gift. That is why it is called the present". As you can see, this muggle martial artist, I believe Ugway was his name, was much wiser then anyone here in England. Don't think too much about stuff that is in the past, or in the future. Learn to live for today, and just go from there._

_My last piece of advice is this, learn to forgive. It may come as a shock to you, but some of the Blacks were not as uptight or stiff as many pureblood families… if you can call inbreeding pure, that is. In any case, Narcissa and Bellatrix were not always as you may have seen them. Those two were regular spitfires like me, firecrackers that were too hot to handle for most of the boys!_

_Trust me, they could dish it out and take it in many aspects. They were called the Black Sisters, two girls who were beautiful as they were deadly with a wand and with their tongues. Boys loved them, girls wanted to kill them. Hehehe…_

_We were close, very close. But, something happened along the way. Call me crazy if you will… well, after being on that island, chances are I might still be. Hehehe… anyways, the two girls started to be more subservient and obedient. I thought something was horribly wrong, especially when they got together with Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange. Believe me, those two ninnies could never get near the famous Black Sisters then! So, why now?_

_I believe that they are under some kind of complex control, one done by potion and wand. However, didn't get a chance to prove this due being cast out and on the run. So, I'm entrusting you to help them out if you can. I know it sounds farfetched, but believe me when I say this. Forgiving someone, even if it's an enemy, can help you out in the long run._

_Now, with that said, I hope you follow my advices. Trust me, even if you have a prophecy hanging over your head, don't let it get you down. Also, go out and enjoy life! Blast Albus, your "guardians", and anyone else that tries to keep you down. Go out and have some fun! That, and also get a lot of girlfriends! Hahahaha! Now that I'm with your parents, chances are that they are going to give me a beat down and talk down of a lifetime, so I'm off._

_Love,_

_Sirius Orion Black_

* * *

That letter got Harry choked up into tears. His godfather really cared for him, and it showed! From that day on, he was going to follow Sirius's advice. He was going to be living his own life from now on, following his own rules and doing what was right rather then doing something that seemed popular or "correct" to the public. The last letter he read sealed his decision in cement, as well as help him form new thoughts on his friends and allies.

The letter was from Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Apparently, both were at the HQ of the Order of the Phoenix. This puzzled Harry greatly, but quickly learned why when he read the letter. It said:

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_(Neville) How's it going? It's me, Neville. Luna and I are at the HQ of the Order of the Phoenix, and even though it's against Dumbledore's orders, we thought it would be best to write and tell you what's going on._

_(Luna) Hi Harry. I hope you are doing well. My father and I haven't been able to catch any Crumpled-Horn Snorkacks, but we'll try again during the school year._

_(Neville) Luna! Hehehe… she's strange, but I like her like that. In any case, we were brought here by Dumbledore and the Order. Stranger still is that Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were there when they picked us up! We were told by Dumbledore that we were going to be given special training for a mission that would help the Order. He did not give any details, and when we suggested that we pick you up, he said it was out of the question._

_(Luna) It was indeed queer that we were receiving instructions and lessons from the Order, but one in particular was hesitant in that area and always questioning Mr. Dumbledore on why you could not join us. Her name is Tonks, and chances are that you know her._

_(Neville) In any case, we were upstairs reading in the library when Fred and George came to us with an invention they call the "Extendable Ear". They told us to come with them, and listen to something. It must have been serious, since they were themselves. When we were at the top stairs and extended the device down, well…_

_(Luna) We heard Dumbledore giving orders to Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Apparently, he told them about the prophecy about you. We heard it too, by the way. Sorry about that, Harry. It seems that someone up there has a grudge against you. Hehehe…_

_(Neville) ANYWAY… we heard him telling the three about their mission. It was… to spy and look over you. I'm sorry to say mate, but it seems that he is using them as his tools to spy on you. And to make it worse, they agree with it. Hermione believes that keeping an eye on you is the best solution, and also the Weasley jerks believe that you have grown too out of control. I guess they still harbor ill will to you since that Department of Mysteries event._

_(Luna) Dumbledore has it that all of us will spy and keep track of you during school this year, and report back to him frequently. And if you get too rambunctious, he has the idea of stunning you and putting blocks on your magic and emotions. I suspect he already has, so best check yourself just to make sure._

_(Neville) Sorry about all this mate. Now that me and Luna know of his plans, we are planning ourselves on how to counter them at every turn. If you still consider me and Luna friends, we are grateful for that. If not, we understand. Just do what you can with this information! We were lucky to get this to you, so thank Hedwig for us!_

_(Luna) Your owl is very smart and intelligent, so please take good care of her._

_Truly your best friends,_

_Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom_

* * *

Harry Potter was incensed… in every meaning of the word. He yelled out loud in anger, his magic now rising to the surface! He was in a maelstrom of his own magic, which was breaking apart quite rapidly the blocks that Dumbledore and a few others put on him long ago. It caused the electricity to go out for four blocks, his stuff quite literally off the ground and swirling about him! The earth shook slightly, causing everyone in the radius to wonder if it was an earthquake or not.

The chaos lasted for a half hour, then Harry slowly calmed down. He was panting hard, sweat forming on his brow. Amazingly, the letters that he just read were still intact and had not moved an inch on the floor during the maelstrom of magic. When his guardians and cousin came up to investigate, just one look from his angry eyes told them to immediately back off. They quickly left and fled as they came. Hedwig, amazingly as well, stood perfectly still and seemed to be content in seeing her master and friend now looking as if a weight was off his shoulders.

After taking a deep breath and calming down some, he immediately hatched a plan to get him out of the house and also out of Dumbledore's network for a bit. But first, he signed the Gringotts papers and transported them back to Gringotts with the portkey. That took care of his financial worries, at least for the time being. He knew that soon, he would have to make a real appearance to get things straightened out. After that, he put the other two letters in his pocket so he could keep them near at all times.

Returning to the present, he was now dressed in some of the cleaner clothes that he still owned. Hedwig was sent out to go out on her own, to her own time. Climbing out the window, cutting through the glass with his wand. He learned to focus his magical energy, forming an energy tip that could cut through the metal bars. After carefully looking out the window, he could hear the breathing of two Order guards that were posted underneath him and hidden by invisibility cloaks.

"Well blokes, sorry to be doing this. But, I need to get out and have some fun before going back to Hogwarts." he whispered as he jumped down. He landed perfectly and with little noise, thanks to the work hours he put in doing the Dursley's chores. The Order members didn't know what hit them, when Harry quickly stunned them with little effort. Thanks to his keen hearing, he knew where to aim.

"Well, enjoy your nap, idiots." he stated before putting on his backpack and heading off to the city. He knew that a carnival was in town, and today was the last day it was going to be in the area. He planned to go there and cut loose! As he ran, he did not see one Order member behind him. Fortunately… or not, depending on point of view, it was Tonks! She had guard duty today, and as she took off her cloak, she saw on where this was going.

"Harry Potter… sigh. You really know how to cause a ruckus, do ya kid." Blushing a little at seeing Harry's muscled behind, she took off after him. She did not agree with Dumbledore's plan at all, but felt that she could at least make sure that Harry didn't get hurt.

Little did she know that this was only the beginning of a great, and powerful adventure that would rock the magical community! Not to mention shake up the lives of five people greatly.

(Author's Notes: Well, this went well! Much different then the first one!

Darien: Indeed. Now, next chapter, you will hear the lives and changes of the ones that are going to be in Harry's life and also with him once he gets transported to a place where not even Tommy-boy, Voldemort himself, would want to get on to.

DJ: So, what do you think so far? If any of you have seen, I used a character and his saying from the movie _Kung Fu Panda_. I may have changed the character's name a little, but I believe the effect is still there. I just hope I didn't make the readers here who like the movie mad.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	2. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Survivors of Isla Sorna

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hello! I'm back, and this time I'm trying to rekindle the spark that has been dwindling for some time. It's not gone, not in the least! Just dimmed out.

Darien: DJ needs some help in re-igniting the creative spark, and he hopes that seeing your reviews will do that. Now, this will be Fleur and Narcissa's part. After that, its Bellatrix and then to the nitty gritty!

DJ: Please wish me luck with this. And I apologize for the cheesy title. Couldn't think of anything else. Hehehe…

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Flower and Beauty Bloom

Fleur Delacour was not having a good day, not at all. It's been about two years since the Triwizard Tournament, and ever since then her mind as been on one thing. Well… one person to be exact. And no, it was not Bill Weasley. The young lad was a good fellow, but focused entirely on curse-breaking and his job at Gringotts. Also, the passion she craved… he had it, but it lacked a certain fire.

No, the person she was thinking about was the one who participated in the Triwizard Tournament. One who surprised her, one how showed much potential, and also one that showed the kind of compassion and flame that drove her Veela instincts wild. The person's name was Harry James Potter, the one who went from "mistake" at the tournament to someone that escaped death and stood a bit taller from it.

She remembered the incident with Harry and Cedric, the news being told to her by her headmistress Madam Olympe Maxime. She had seen Harry devastated during the time she was still at Hogwarts after the tournament, but before she left, she saw him carrying himself a little more firmly. He was still depressed, yes. But yet stood taller despite the extra weight that was on his shoulders.

"_Sigh… that 'Arry. Such an enigma, he iz. Age-wise, he iz but a young man. But his eyes… they show that he has experienced much in his life. And still stands rather then falter._" she said to herself as she looked out the balcony window of her room. Her home was a manor fit for any royalty, the Delacours experts in both politics and also wine-making.

She heard footsteps and turned to see little Gabrielle come in, the small girl having a cute pout on her face. Chuckling, the elder quarter-Veela inquired on what was wrong. Gabby exclaimed "_Not fair! You're going to England and not taking me with you!_"

Fleur really had to keep herself from laughing. The jealous look on Gabby's face just made her look adorable, despite the fact that she was ten years old. "_It's not like that, Gabby. I need a bit of a break from working with both the Order and Gringotts._" Fleur stated. She was in the Order of the Phoenix, due to Molly and Bill Weasley's insistence that she would be useful.

She was aware of the plans that Dumbledore enacted, but she refused to get involved. Anything that would be harmful to Harry, she did not want to have anything to do. '_The fools… the children have potential, yes. But to exclude 'Arry and agree to spy on him?! That iz unbecoming!_' she thought. The beautiful blonde sighed as she went to her trunk and started to pack her things.

Gabrielle clung to her and begged for her sister to stay, worried because of the increase in Death Eater attacks in England. France did have her share of them, but only minimal at best and the D.E.'s were mostly those with extreme pureblood views. To them, magical beings such as Fleur who possessed only a little Veela blood in her, were stains on magical society that needed to be erased.

Fleur smiled as she bent down to hug her sister. "_It will be okay, Gabrielle. I'm a big girl, so I can handle myself if Death Eaters come my way._" she told her. Unlike England, the Ministry in France took the duties and terrorist attacks quite seriously. Since Voldemort's return was leaked out to the government, they had taken steps and precautions for all to be on the look out and to be prepared for the worst.

The young Veela witch had experience under her belt, as well as some serious training at her school. The magical community in France did not joke around when it came to serious business such as this. The Minister of Magic in France, a young woman to be more precise, was more level-headed and realistic then Fudge could ever be.

Gabby was still unsure of it all, until Fleur promised to bring back something of Harry Potter to give to her. That sealed the deal quick. "_You mean it?! You will bring me back something that is from 'Arry?!_" she exclaimed. Gabrielle was smitten with the young English lad, ever since the Triwizard Tournament when he saved her from the lake. She learned that she was not in any real danger at the time, but he did it anyway because it was the right thing to do.

Analytical thinking was not Harry's strong point, but he had moral and heart, which was more important to the young girl.

Fleur giggled and answered that she would indeed bring back something from Harry, if she ever saw him there. A maid came into the room and quietly stated "_Mistress Fleur, the long-distance Floo transport is ready. Its set to take you to England._"

The blonde beauty sighed. She was really hoping that this vacation would somehow figure out her true feelings towards Harry Potter, as well give her a chance to relax. With the Order ignoring her, the Weasley's pressuring her towards Bill, and the overwhelming tasks at Gringotts, she really needed some days off from all the hectic action. "_Okay. Thank you Morgana._" Fleur replied. The maid bowed and took her leave.

"_Gabrielle, tell Mama and Papa that I will see them in two weeks. Also, please keep them in line._" she said the last part with a little grin on her face. Her mother and father were noble, upright adults but when no one was looking… changed to adventurous, light-hearted folks in certain aspects. Mainly in the adult section that would be best left out to Gabby until she turned sixteen or so.

"_Yes sister. Just… be careful okay?_" Gabrielle replied. Fleur hugged her tight and assured her that she will. With a last farewell, she picked up her trunk and headed out to the manor's long-distance Floo area. As she walked towards her destination, she picked up a British newspaper that was lying on a table. Unlike noble magical families, her family always stayed up to date with both the magical and muggle community, since they mingled in both worlds on the business scale.

'_Hmmm… there iz a small carnival in London, supposed to be last day there. I think I shall go there to have some fun before finding a hotel to stay in. Who knows? I may meet 'Arry there._' she thought as she read the front page. Putting the newspaper down on a table, she finally arrived at the long-distance Floo network fireplace. Taking a handful of Floo powder, she yelled out her destination before throwing it down and vanishing in a swirl of emerald flames.

* * *

At Malfoy Manor

It was not a good day for one Narcissa Malfoy, even worse then usual. The former beauty sat there on the balcony, looking at the sunrise that was coming over the horizon. It was beautiful, but did little to lift her mood. Her husband was in Azkaban prison due to him being at the Department of Mysteries, the result of his foolish zeal to go with the Dark Lord and put an end to Harry Potter and his friends.

"Sigh… that fool. He was outdone by children! Fifth years that used simple curses and hexes!" she muttered to herself. Draco had not improved her issues when he heard the news, ranting and raving on how it was impossible for his "pureblood" father to be outdone by "mudbloods" and "half-breeds". The blonde woman snapped at him, telling him to just leave her in peace. He wanted to protest, but a powerful curse slamming into the wall next to him forced the spoiled brat to make haste in his exit out of her room.

Narcissa was re-evaluating the situation, namely on how children could have bested her husband. He was a fool, yes. But at least he could duel with the best of wizards. 'Harry Potter… I saw him briefly on the Hogwarts train just after dropping off Draco. He may look young and under-developed, but… there is a certain air around him. Something I haven't seen since his father, James Potter.' she thought.

Long ago, at least far as she could remember, she had a crush on James Potter just like the other girls did when she was in Hogwarts. The Potter man was handsome, quick-witted, and also had a sense of humor that could bring a smile to most faces. He was not as prejudice like most wizards towards magical creatures, half-bloods, muggleborns, and muggles. Finally, his dueling skills were top-notch and versatile, meaning he could handle any situation thrown at him and adapt.

"I wonder why I chose Lucius over him. I mean, sure Lily did catch him first, but still…" she said to herself as she rose from her seat and back towards her room. As she walked to her bed, something tingled in her head and stomach, something that was very unusual and slightly painful. The tingling and pain increased with every second, causing her to sit on her bed and clutching both head and stomach.

The clock in the manor rang at 7:00 a.m., and the pain seemed to just explode within her. Narcissa held back a scream as a loud ringing just sounded off in her ears and pain exploded within every iota of her body! The blonde witch was thrashing on her bed, feeling as if someone just put in acupuncture needles tipped in flames all over her body. It lasted for fifteen minutes, which were very agonizing to her, and slowly the ringing and pain subsided.

"W-What in bloody Hell was that?!" she exclaimed as she took in deep breathes. She was then shocked at the language she just used, wondering on what came over her. Clutching her head, she slowly rose from the bed and walked over to her dresser. Looking at herself in the mirror, she tried to contemplate on what happened.

'Last time I remember, I was… I was a teenager, about eighteen or so. I was going to my room… my mother was waiting for me… I heard the door slam behind me… I saw Lucius and… ugh, its mostly a blur after that.' she thought. In her vision, it went something like this:

* * *

_Flashback_

_Narcissa had just come home from a rather disappointing date. The young man she went out with was okay, but his mind was on nothing but Qudditch. Honestly, what was so great about the sport? Anyways, she had come home and discovered that Lucius and the Malfoy family were all in the living room. 'Doesn't that piece of shit know when to quit?! This has to be, what, the fifth time they've come to the house to arrange a marriage contract._

_Climbing up the stairs, she looked down to see Lucius slowly following up after her, a cold smirk on his face. She frowned but a laughable thought entered her mind. 'I wouldn't mind dumping some of that… what was that muggle stuff that is sold in the United States… ah! That's it, hot sauce! I wouldn't mind dumping a ton of the stuff into his mouth. Should be able to melt away that coldness, if it could.'_

_She did spot a small blue vial in his hand, and her mind started to race a mind a minute. She was an analytical thinker, and seeing the vial caused her mind to try to identify the liquid substance. "Hmmm… chances are it could be a liquid Imperious curse-potion, but how could he make it? He's a complete idiot at potions, and its very illegal." she said to herself._

_Upon entering her room, she saw her mother Walburga Black sitting on her bed. In her hand was her wand, and before Narcissa could even reach for hers, she felt her whole body freeze! Even her mouth would not work! Only her eyes could function, and right now they were wide with fear. "I'm sorry about this, daughter. However, the honor and safety of the family is at stake. As of now, you will be in the service of both Lucius and the Dark Lord." her mother explained._

_Lucius came in, victory written all over his face. He said nothing but forced Narcissa to down the potion he had in the vial. "This, my dear, is called the Supreme Imperious curse. It requires the use of both the Imperious curse, and its liquid form. The one who is under it will not be able to do anything against the castor's wishes for five years. However… the castor must make the potion and cast the exact spell again prior to when the action was cast. In addition, another castor must perform the act as well and be that of a blood relative of the victim." Walburga explained as she lifted her wand up._

_The Lady Black also stated "Do not worry. Your sister Bellatrix is already under myself and Rodolphus's control, so you will be joining her soon. You two… you will bring glory and honor to the family and wizarding world by helping the Dark Lord cleanse our society!"_

_Lucius and the Black mother started to wave their wands, chant the words necessary for the ritual, and Narcissa started to struggle with all her might and willpower. A pale moonlight beam from both wands hit her forehead, and she let out a silent scream! She could feel a tremendous pressure on her mind and will, and fought with all the ferocity she had!_

_Unfortunately, the combined assault from both castors broke through, and before she knew it… she was all covered in a haze. It was like a thick fog, one that paralyzed her and forced her to go into a deep, trance-like sleep._

_End flashback_

* * *

Narcissa was now breathing hard, a hand steadying her as she leaned on her dresser. She remembered everything now; the trap, marrying Lucius, doing the Dark Lord's and her "husband's bidding, and finally this. Just like her old self, she analyzed the situation. "The curse… it must have been weakened with mother… I mean, Walburga being dead. That arrogant ass Snape probably made the potion himself, and helped Lucius with the ritual. But him not being a relative, it wasn't effective as usual." she said to herself softly.

She also concluded that at this particular day, no one could perform the curse, so it weakened to the point of just collapsing. Right now, she was angry and pissed off! She and Bellatrix, her own sister, were turned into puppets! Feeling the curse wearing off fast, she felt her old and new personas mixing together. It was like lighting clashing with fire, and it was killing her! 'First things first, I need to get out of here. This hellhole won't do, and knowing Draco… he won't bother to see I'm missing.' she thought.

One thing she did realize for most of the time during Draco's childhood was that the boy was a spoiled brat. She did try her best, even though she was a puppet at the time, to raise him well like a nobleman. Unfortunately, Lucius managed to sidetrack her at every turn and molded the young man into what he considered to be a true "pureblood". In short, a whiney and self-absorbed little snot who thought highly of himself and so little of others. Any other view that did not focus on blood or purity, he did not even give it a second thought.

"Draco… I'm sorry you turned out this way. But, you chose this path and I will not be a part of it." Narcissa whispered as she packed as much necessary stuff as possible in a small trunk. Once she had everything and shrunk it down, she put it in her pocket and made a beeline for the Floo network. Lucius was brilliant in dirty tricks and tactics, but there was one detail he missed completely.

Usually in wizard society, at least in the nobility ranks, a husband can place a charm/curse on the wife so that she could not leave the estate of the property unless without his consent. But, the charm/curse would need to be enacted once every two years by said husband. Lucius had other plans and duties to attend to, so he did not activate the charm/curse for quite some time. Narcissa was walking towards her destination, intent on finding her sister and helping her escape from this confinement called a life.

"Don't worry Bella… the Narcissa you knew from long ago is coming back!" she said to herself as she arrived at the Floo network. She was lucky as she did not see Draco anywhere. Picking up the Floo powder, she called out her destination of the Lestrange estates and threw the powder down. She vanished in a sea of green flames, and like that, left her old life behind. However, a new adventure was in store for her!

(Author's Notes: I hope you liked this chapter. I am not an expert on Latin, since most spells and curses are declared in that language, so please bear with me here. Also, I tried to make the spells complex. The more potent a spell is, the more difficult it is to cast. Requirements need to be exact here.

Darien: Next up is Bellatrix, and finally the encounter with Harry! All four ladies and the young man are going to need every ounce of strength and resolve once they get to their ultimate destination!

DJ: As for the parts to Fleur and Narcissa, I hope I got some things down. If any of you see any pointers that need to be shown, please do so.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	3. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Survivors of Isla Sorna

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Here's another chapter! It seems that more people tend to put this story in their alerts rather then review. Sniffles Sad, really. Oh well.

Darien: In this chapter, Bellatrix and Narcissa reunite under unique circumstance. Well, unique for them at the least. After that, it's the carnival where all four ladies will meet up with Harry and adventure!

DJ: Now, I may need your help in this story but I need to see the mechanics of this site first. When I do, I'll let you all know.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Sisters Unite and Carnival of Chaos

Bellatrix Lestrange was not having a good day. First off, she was in the Lestrange manor and was locked in her bedroom. Her husband was out on another errand for the Dark Lord; of course he was in bad shape when he went out to do it. That was a result of his punishment Voldemort inflicted on him when his plan at the Department of Mysteries failed. Bellatrix was punished as well, but in many opinions, got off better then her husband.

"That fool Rodolphus! We were all so close to eliminating Potter, then this happens!" Bellatrix screeched. She was angry, yes. However… she did not feel quite as bad as she was supposed to be for some reason. The young lady was going over the events in her head repeatedly, and was surprised to see and think of something was out of character. Well, at least for her.

'That brat Potter… a bit under-developed he maybe, but he handled the situation well for a teenager. And his will… then strength to even defy the Dark Lord when he was possessed by him… that is something not many can boast of.' she thought. In a way, she was correct.

From magical creatures to even Quirrel himself, nothing could resist Voldemort when he took over a body in his spirit-form. But for a teenager, who had only Hogwarts training and nothing else, to throw him off… was nothing sort of impressive! Bellatrix also recognized the air and leadership that Harry displayed, similar to one James Potter.

"He even had the balls to talk down about the Dark Lord like that. Nice, but… w-what?! What did I just say?!" Bella exclaimed to herself after a certain line passed her lips. For her to even say such a thing and not be pissed about it was something to behold! If any of the Death Eaters heard that, they would probably say that Bellatrix's mind finally snapped.

All of a sudden, a slight pain entered her head and stomach. However, with each second passing, the pain increased little by little. The former Black Sister clutched her head with the right hand, her stomach with the left. 'W-What the hell is going-?!' she was thinking, but her thoughts steadily streamed away from what was going on… to the pain she was feeling right now!

As she lied on her bed and body being attacked by a strange force, her mind suddenly found itself on autopilot. She remembered something, an event from the past that surprised her greatly because she did not even remember this piece of memory:

* * *

_Flashback_

_Bellatrix Black was coming back home from a prank that she pulled off at Diagon Alley, one worthy of her talents. Nearly equal to that of the Maurders themselves. "Hahaha! Oh, that was rich! The look on old McGonagall's face… priceless!" she exclaimed to herself._

_Bellatrix was a beauty, in both the physical and mental aspects. Like her sister Narcissa, she used her body and her mind in many ways. However, unlike the proper and coy blonde, the raven-haired young lady was more vibrant and colorful. Like her cousin Sirius. If she wanted to do something, she did it! She wanted someone she liked, she went for it! So full of life she was, and in a good way too._

_'The color-changing spell… the paints… the exploding letter… it was genius! Pure genius!' she said to herself. Getting away from the old mansion for a bit, the energetic young lady practically pranked McGonagall by using a spell that would let anything change color depending on mood, some paint, and a combination of them with exploding letter envelopes that were similar to Howlers._

_McGonagall received a strange letter from Professor Dumbledore, opened it up and… boom! Her whole body was covered in green paint, and soon changed to red to describe her anger. She was indigent, shrieking in rage! Or at least how she did it, given her heritage and all. Bellatrix was hidden and took the entire scene with a magical camera, determined to put this accomplishment in the Prank Hall of Fame._

_It was a room that was designed by her and Sirius, as a kind of silent and secret prank way between the two. They would try to see who could acquire the most and outrageous pranks, keeping the info and room out of their parent's hands and heads, of course. Sirius was currently in the lead, him and the Maurders having the honor of magically enchanting the entrance/exit of the Slytherin dorm._

_Any male that came out… came out with their clothes magically vanishing and them not knowing it until they reached the Main Hall. Many in Hogwarts got a hoot out of that, except the professors and teachers of course._

_"If this doesn't bring me back in the lead, nothing will!" she told herself as she entered the home. Upon entering it, she could see that her mother Walburga chatting with some of her… friends. It was the Malfoy and Lestrange family, and of course the idiot and louse Rodolphus was there. The pompous fool actually smirked at her, and her jovial mood was erased in an instant._

_'Bloody hell… that idiot is here! I thought he got the hint last time!' she thought. Unlike her sister, who used calm and cool intellect to get the pushy boys off her back, Bellatrix was more of a in-your-face and physical type. Last time Rodolphus tried to hit on her, she hit back… right smack between his legs. Let's just say that for three days, he was a soprano on a high note._

_Say what you will about Bellatrix, but she had no qualms of doing things the old-fashioned way… meaning muggle way. Part of her philosophy was adapting, taking what you get and know and do what you could. That was why she liked James Potter, because he was very versatile and was able to just fit into any situation nicely, be it in combat or not._

_As she ascended the staircase to her room, she saw her mother and the arrogant warlock following her. Instantly she was on high alert. 'I don't know why but… something doesn't seem right. I can feel it.' Bella thought as she carefully and slowly went to her room. Upon opening and entering her private domain, she closed the door and was about to put a locking spell on it to secure it more._

_Alas, her mother was able to block the spell from the other side. The door was flung open fast, and the desperate woman threw a binding curse on her own daughter quickly. Bellatrix did not have time to throw up a shield, and was frozen like a statue. Walburga entered the room, followed by the prick warlock Rodolphus. "I am sorry, my dear. But, it is high time that you perform the proper duties for the family and society." the bitch decreed._

_Walburga added in "Your sister will soon join you, so do not fret dear." Rodolphus poured the vial containing the Supreme Imperious potion down Bella's throat, and both started to chant. Bellatrix wildly tried to resist the potion and curse that her traitorous mother and the bastard Lestrange were putting on her. Her will was strong like that of a wild bear._

_Unfortunately, the combined efforts broke through her will and suddenly she was in a kind of haze. A fog that enshrouded her mind and soul, one too thick to break apart._

_End flashback_

* * *

That is the sight Snape saw when he entered, the usual cold look on his face. It looked like he had a staff jammed so far up his ass, it was a wonder how he was even to sit down. Nevertheless, he saw Bellatrix withering in pain on her bed. The standard cold smile was on his face as he carried a vial filled with blue liquid in his left hand, his wand on the right. "I see I'm not too late in administering the spell and potion now." he told himself as he went towards the mature witch.

"But I'm in time to stop you!" a voice called from behind. Snape turned just in time to see a fist slam into his face! He was stunned and stumbled back, to his shock seeing Narcissa Malfoy. The potion's expert was totally surprised by her entrance, but more so on her plan of attack in stopping him.

Narcissa was breathing a bit hard, very much thanking someone up in the heavens for making it in time. She had entered the estate to find it empty, but she did manage to see Snape's robe ends fluttering up the stairs. She had a suspicion on what was going on, and following him, her fears were confirmed. 'It seems Bella is experiencing what I went through shortly!' she thought before springing into action.

Now, Narcissa was no fool. She correctly guessed right that Snape would be able to block any spells or curses that she would come up with to stop him, if you don't add in the unblockable, Unforgivable spells. He had an anti-curse shield on his robes, which would rebound most curses and hexes. So, she took a page from Bella's book and used physical force. While not as strong as her sister, she did manage to knock old sourpuss on his nearly non-existent ass.

"What are you doing here?!" Snape snarled as he took out his wand. Narcissa did the same, but before she or Snape could do anything… someone sent a special delivery to the old potion teacher, a delivery down under. Snape's eyes widened and his face showed extreme pain, slowly slumping to the ground to reveal a confused yet also pissed off Bellatrix. He leg was slightly up, signifying on what she just did.

"Greasy old snake…" Bella grumbled. Amongst the pain and also flashback, she managed to see what Snape was doing as well as hear on what he said. The former Black soon found herself in a crushing hug by her sister, and the raven-haired beauty saw that Cissy was the same as her. Changed yet now free.

"Bella! Oooh, its so good to see you again! And not under any controlling potion or curse!" Narcissa exclaimed as she released the hug. Hey, when family is concerned to her, such a reunion like this was rare. Bellatrix hugged back, very much relived that her sister saved her and that the fog from her mind was finally cleared up.

"Good to see you too, sis! But we need to get out of here before this prick wakes up!" Bella stated. Cissy had to let out a chuckle. It was just very good at this point to see and hear the familiar fire of the old Black Sister. The two quickly put any and all necessary items in Bellatrix's trunk, shrunk it down, and the raven-haired beauty put it in her pocket. Before leaving, Bellatrix did something that would make any soccer or football player proud.

"Hold on a minute, Cissy. There's something I've been meaning to do for the last ten years or so." Bella said before turning around to see Snape slowly getting back up. He was groaning, and also clutching his jewels due to the intense pain he was in. Thus, his back was turned to them. Cissy saw the large smile on her sister's face, and also the tension down on her legs. When Snape was at the perfect position, Bella charged in!

"What in the devil is…?" Snape mumbled, but he did not get a chance to finish it. Bellatrix let out a loud yell before running and delivering a powerful kick straight up Snape's ass! The idiot was sent flying upward, then smacked hard into the wall. The force was tremendous, and he slowly slid down said wall. He landed with a thump on the bed, but the impact of his landing slightly shook from a top shelf above said bed a large book.

Said book wobbled over, fell down, slammed on Snape's head, and sent him straight to La-La Land, no charge. Bellatrix gave a satisfied smirk and nod, then went back to her sister. Narcissa chuckled and said "You just had to get the last laugh, didn't you?" Her sister merely smiled at her, but it was not a psychotic one. It was a true, glad smile. One that she did not show on for a long time.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked. Narcissa answered that they were getting out of the home, and before Bellatrix could object to this, the busty blonde beauty stated that Rodolphus didn't have time to put the charm/curse on her. So, she was not bound to stay at the Lestrange estate now.

"Look, we go to London and make our way from there to Gringotts. From there, we can take what we need from the vaults… after we divorce our husbands." Narcissa said. Bella knew that Cissy had a point; first they needed to get out from their husbands holds, and then get some money in their pockets just in case of emergency. Gringotts supplied both marriage and divorce certificates, so it would be simply like killing two birds with one stone.

That, and also it would throw anyone off that was following them. Going to a crowded area was better since they would be able to blend in and lose any spies that might be tracking them. Besides, they had not been to London in awhile and it would be nice to see a change of scenery.

Going to the Floo Network system, the girls took a handful of powder and prepared themselves for the travel. Both shouted "LONDON, ENGLAND!!" and threw the powder at their feet, both disappearing in a flash of green flames.

* * *

In London

Harry Potter was making his way past Big Ben when he saw the carnival that was in the park. It was large enough, and already there were many people there waiting to get in. Rides, attractions, games, and even complete with a large Ferris wheel in the middle of it all. For the first time in a long while, Harry was going to enjoy himself and not worry about anyone trying to kill him for a change.

"Thankfully I got some money for this little adventure." he told himself as he got in line, but to his relief it was a short line. He had saved what he got from the Dursleys when he did chorus, and also managed to _borrow_ some from his fat pig cousin Dudley. After seven minutes, he paid for his ticket and went into the park. As he looked around to see what to do first, he did not notice someone else coming in as well.

Said person was a young woman with pink hair and wearing punkish clothes. Tonks was in disguise and did not want Harry to know that he was begin tailed. "So Harry Potter, this is what you wanted to do. That's a relief. I thought that you were planning to go to Grimmauld Place and start to bust some heads." Nymphadora whispered to herself. With some money she _borrowed_ from Shacklebolt, she started to go on the rides and attractions that Harry went to.

From one of the entrances arrived Fleur Delacour, looking quite stunning and already turning some male heads. '_The English… their magical transportation, that… Knight Bus I believe its called, can use some improvement!_' she thought. The magical carriers in her home country were a bit more expensive then the Knight Bus, but they also featured more luxury and also privacy. So, riding on the bus she just got off of was a little below her expectations and space.

"_Well, time to zee the sights. And also relax for awhile._" the blonde bombshell said with a quiet sigh. Her country currency exchanged according to the British system, and seeing that she had a lot to spare, she purchased a ticket and went into the carnival. Of course, the male ticket-giver's gaze lingered on her impressive backside until he received a violent slap upside the head by his girlfriend who was next to him.

Ten minutes later, two other beautiful women arrived. It was Narcissa and Bellatrix Black, no longer bound to their husbands and now free! "This is so wonderful, sister! Finally, we're free from those bastards!" Bella exclaimed happily. To any one near the duo, they all believed that the two were talking about either old husbands or boyfriends. To most mature women in the vicinity, it was understandable to be joyous about freedom from abusive or dull men.

Cissy smiled a little at Bella's joyful antics. Of course, she was giddy as well. The two had recently returned from Gringotts, having a lot of money as well as being freed from Lucius and Rodolphus. "Come, childish sister of mine. Let's enjoy our newfound freedom before we get down to business." Narcissa stated with a small chuckle. Bella replied by sticking her tongue out at her, the two shortly giggling after that.

Hey, when one experiences freedom after long years of servitude, or slavery depending on point of view, one is entitled to act as they please or feel. The two purchased their tickets for the carnival, having some of their wizarding currency being exchanged for muggle currency. Going inside, the two ran to see what they could do!

One young man on the road to legendary status… one metamorph who was responsible for his health… one beautiful half-Veela that admired said young man… and two beautiful mature witches that admired said young man's father in the past… all were in the same place. And what would happen if all persons met… chances are, chaos would abound!

(Author's Notes: Here you go! Sorry for delay. I'm just getting back in the swing of things, and will also be working on the other fanfics I have out.

Darien: Harry will meet up with all of them, but that'll be when the time comes for him and the girls to go on their adventure! Also, hope you all aren't too perplexed on Bellatrix's actions.

DJ: We just figured to add some humor in the scene. Besides… if any women knows, be they muggle or magical, aim at a male's tender area and they are at their mercy. Also, she was close to Sirius so I figured she had some of his traits. All in all, I hope I didn't mess up her character too much.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	4. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Survivors of Isla Sorna

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everybody! I'm back! Sorry for delay, but a virus crippled me and I had to get a new computer. I have been a bit afraid of going back on, but no more! I have a more reliable and secure system, and I got my fire back!

Darien: We like to thank all of those that have stuck by us, and this chapter is for you all!

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Mixture of Spells and Teleportation to Chaos

Harry Potter was having the time of his life! He was now enjoying life like his godfather had wanted. He was eating his own preferred limit of cotton candy and hot dogs, riding on all of the cool and fast rides, and also trying some of the games like the Shooting Gallery or Pinball Toss. 'Sirius… thank you for your words! I feel alive now, more then I've felt in a long time!' he thought as he continued to look around. He soon found the Maze of Mirrors, a popular trick house full of mirrors and other surprises. Feeling a bit light-hearted, he went to the area and waited in line for his chance to go in.

He was so busy having fun; he did not feel the presence of Tonks nearby. Said girl was also having fun, for once letting her worries melt away and being replaced by the light-hearted feeling that she had not felt in a good long while. "Ah, so you're going in the maze, eh Harry? Might as well go in, it could be a hell of a lot fun!" she reasoned to herself. She went in line too, Tonks being close behind Harry.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

Bellatrix and Narcissa were in heaven; eating muggle food like corn dogs and popcorn, playing the games, and also drinking the sweet ambrosia known to all as 'soda'. Well, it was heaven to them at least. Being proper and raised as noble ladies of magical society, they were denied certain pleasures. But now, they were indulging greatly in what was restricted to them by their parents and society. "Cissy, this place is great! Oh, how I envy these people that they can do this frequently!" Bella said in delight after eating some cotton candy.

Narcissa smiled at her cousin's antics, glad to have seen this side of her. "Hmmm… you have a point, my dear sister. This type of entertainment is quite wonderful!" she stated. After walking amidst the crowd, they spotted the Maze of Mirrors. "Oh! Look, Bella! An actual funhouse made entirely of mirrors!" Cissy exclaimed. She had often heard about these amusement complexes from various muggleborns and such, but did not expect them to be true.

"Come on, let's have a go at it! It would be fun to see me in one of those strange mirrors!" Bellatrix said. She, like her sister, had heard rumors and such about funhouse mirrors. That each mirror was different, and showed one's reflection in very humorous ways. Seeing as they had time on their hands, the two former witches of society stood in line for the fun.

At the same time, Fleur was partaking in her own indulgence. In truth, the young quarter veela had lived a comforted life. Her parents and the upper class of magical society restricted her and Gabby from mundane activity, including eating and drinking what many called "lower-class rubbish". Now, she was trying out sweet candy and the delight of soda. "_Manifique! This candy, this Starbursts… oh, so sweet! And this drink called Sprite… oh, so heavenly!_" she said to herself.

The French-raised girl turned quite a bit of heads as she walked across the grounds, and shortly after she passed, many a male got slapped in the face hard by their significant other for staring too long. Fleur wanted to see more, and soon saw the Maze of Mirrors. "_Hmm… it looks like fun. I think I will try it out._" Fleur said to herself before getting in line. As it turns out, she was only one patron apart from the Black Sisters.

* * *

~Seven minutes later~

Harry was excited, as it was now his turn to enter the large funhouse. When the last group left, he went up quick and started to roam about. He found himself encased in mirrors everywhere; not knowing which way was where. He didn't mind, just having fun as one his age should. 'This is great!' he thought as he went about, sometimes finding a corridor… and most of the time running into mirrors. He was having a good time… until he saw something that rattled his nerves.

He saw Nymphadora Tonks coming after the other patron that was behind him. Even though she was in disguise, she failed to cover up the Order of the Phoenix symbol that was etched on her left chest area on her shirt. To the naked eye, it would have looked like a small design symbol or something. 'Damn! Was she trailing me this whole time?!' Harry thought as he tried to now to move to a good location away from the Phoenix member.

Unfortunately for him, he was spotted by Tonks. And since the young Metamorpher was very capable of reading one's expression, she saw Harry's and cursed herself silently for slipping up like this. "Harry, wait! We need to talk!" she shouted out, surprising some of the other patrons within the maze. She tried to chase Harry when he tried to run, but… the both ran continuously into many mirrors. It was a comical scene, at least for the ones watching on the sidelines. But, it would seem that their actions have called in some unwanted attention.

"Harry?! Did that girl just say Harry?!" Bellatrix inquired as she looked one at the comical chase. Narcissa had good eyesight, and using those sharp eyes, she managed to see the scar on Harry's head via the mirrors.

"That is Potter! And I do believe that is our niece Tonks, chasing after him." Cissy stated. Feeling something take over, an urge you may say, the two managed to cut through the line and enter the maze. This feeling that they felt now, it was slightly different for each sister. For Bellatrix, it was an urge to see up close what Harry could do under these circumstances. For Narcissa, it was an urge to see if Harry was really like his father James.

Now, when the Black Sisters went in, they were not the only ones with recognizing ability. Fleur saw not only the spectacle of Harry being chased by Tonks, surprised that he was actually here of all places, but gasped in shock when he saw Bellatrix and Narcissa. Despite the glamour that was up on them, the quarter-veela saw through it. "_My God! It iz Narcissa and Bellatrix, workers of Voldemort!_" she whispered to herself in horror. Believing that when they got into the maze, they would try to either capture or destroy the young man she had a crush on, that made her blood boil a little.

"_I won't let that happen!_" Fleur growled out. Forcing her way through the crowd, she managed to get into the maze itself. Call it luck, or not depending on one's POV, they all brought their wands out.

Harry was running this way and that way, cursing himself for having his guard down, even if it was for a moment. And also not telling which was which due to the mirrors. After ten minutes of unsuccessful navigation, he finally found the stairs that led to the 2nd floor of the maze. 'If I go up, I'll be able to lose Tonks there and then get the bloody Hell out of this crazy thing!' he thought as he ascended upwards. Sadly, Tonks was able to find the stairs too and went up as well.

"Harry! Harry! Just wait up a bloody minute, will ya?!" Tonks shouted out. She was impressed that Harry managed to evade her for this long, but pissed because she felt like this was getting off on the wrong foot of sort. Upon arriving up, she noticed that it was dark and that special black lights were up. Mirrors were about, of course, although not as plentiful like the ones down below. The upper level was designed to be more impressive then the one downstairs, the patron's clothing glowing depending on color.

"What, so you can take me back to my prison?! Not a chance in Hell, Tonks! You and the Order would have more chance of having Tommy-boy come out dressed like an Easter bunny then getting me to go back to the Dursley's!" Harry remarked. Since he knew about Voldemort's true name and past, he decided to forgo calling Tom Riddle by his false name.

"Damnit! I'm sorry Harry, but it would seem that I need to use force to make you hear my side of the story. _Stupefy_!" Tonks exclaimed as she shot a thin, but powerful red-orange light beam at him from her wand. Unfortunately, what she hit was a mirror image of Harry and the spell started to bounce off them.

"That was poor aim, Tonks! Now, I need to get you out of the way so I can live my life the way I want to! _Stupefy_!" Harry exclaimed as he shot his own spell at her. In a twist of irony, his spell also hit a mirror reflection of Tonks and started to rebound off the mirrors.

The two started to dodge and evade the energy spells, but little did they know that they had company. Narcissa and Bellatrix soon came up, and they hit the dirt when they saw the spells incoming towards them. Narcissa looked up and saw Tonks and Harry. "That niece of ours must have recognized us, and tried to hit us with that stunning spell! Come on Bella, let's defend ourselves before we lose our gained freedom!" Cissy stated.

Bella agreed with her and both shot powerful stunners from their own wands. However, like Potter and Tonks, they shot at mirrors and the light energy spells started to rebound everywhere. It was like one crazy game of pinball, and with Fleur coming up and doing exactly what they did, it was truly a sight to behold! The people outside, however, thought it was a light show and was hoping that they would be able to see it when they got the chance.

Loud screaming and swearing was heard all around. Harry turned a corner and ran, turning to see the spell that Tonks cast still bouncing off the mirrors. However, he saw that the red-orange stunner was slowly changing color to that of a dark green kind. Not like the _Avada Kedavra_ spell, but similar. 'Now that is weird. I've never seen a spell change color like that. Course, never saw a spell that have been reflected and rebounded so many times, and quickly too.' he thought as he continued to run.

Soon, he smacked into not only Tonks… but Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Fleur too. They were now in one big heap, moaning in pain. When they all regained their bearings, they all looked at one another and exclaimed at the same time "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?"

However, the meeting was short-lived. Coming their way fast was all of their stunning spells, but all of them now changed from red-orange to a deep green color. Believing that this was the end, Tonks looked down at Harry from her position on top and said "Harry… if we don't make it… I just want to say… if we die, I'm going to keep kicking your bloody arse from here for all eternity."

Harry groaned and retorted "Oh, stuff it!" It was his last words as all five spells slammed into them from all sides. Instead of the usual feel of a tingly sting like what happens when a _Stupefy_ hits, the group experienced a pain like nothing else! They all felt like they were in a wind vacuum, and it was just pulling their very skins apart. With a loud scream, they all vanished in a brilliant flash of green light. The people outside were appalled at the sound of screaming, and now curious as to what happened since they now heard nothing else after that.

* * *

~At Hogwarts~

Dumbledore was busy reading through his papers at his study, thinking on what to do for the next term, and also thinking on ways to use Harry more to his advantage. Suddenly, all of his items and trinkets were set off! The once quiet room was now filled with noise, like if a fiesta had just broken out. This puzzled Dumbledore for a moment or two, until he realized that these were the alarms that he had set up to monitor Harry's movements and his location.

"What in blazes?!" he stated as he checked his monitoring instruments. They all were whirling and buzzing with life for ten minutes or so, then all went dead. This alarmed Dumbledore greatly. His instruments were all enchanted to keep track of Harry's activities, and now for them to be dead… it brought a great unease to his mind. He thoroughly checked the one gizmo that kept track on Harry's location, but even that proved up empty.

'This is most disturbing. If Harry was dead or unconscious, the device would have told me his location. But, nothing? Even if he was under a _Fidelius_ charm, I would have least known what area he was in.' Dumbledore thought. This was dire news for him indeed, and believed that now was a time for action.

Packing up what he believed was necessary, he went to the Floo fireplace to transport himself to Grimmauld. Even though he was a crafty and powerful warlock, Dumbledore knew he would need assistance in this matter. He also believed that by doing this, he would gain support from the Order and they would be more loyal to him and his cause.

* * *

~At Riddle Manor~

Voldemort was looking over the new recruits for his Death Eater camp, when a strong pulse of pain went through his mind. He hissed in pain and got down on one knee, surprising everyone in the room and now all eyes on him. Growling, he rubbed his temple and assumed that the pain was caused by Potter via their link. He opened the link to find… nothing. Just an empty void. 'What in the-?! Nothing?! This is impossible!' he thought as he slowly rose up. Potter and him were tied together due to the blood flowing in his veins, as well as the cruse that rebounded on him all those years ago. To turn up with nothing…

"Malfoy! Dolohov!" Voldemort commanded. His two loyal followers came to him quick, knowing the consequences of being slow.

"I'm sending you two on a special mission. I want you two to track and follow Potter's friends and allies. Find them by any means necessary, but keep out of sight. I want to know exactly what is going on with regards to Potter. Understood?" the former human commanded. Even though he looked human, Voldemort was no longer classified as such. He had been putting spells over himself for years in forbidden rituals, reducing his humanity bit by bit. Then living as a wraith-like creature after getting his ass kicked by Potter when he was an infant, and finally being resurrected via a forbidden ritual that had him become more snake-like.

Lucius Malfoy and his ally nodded their heads and quickly left to prepare themselves for the spy mission. They knew long ago that to even ask or question Voldemort's motives would only bring a powerful pain curse on them. After they left, Voldemort went out to go to his private chambers. This development needed to be searched on thoroughly.

* * *

~Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean~

Harry Potter was groaning softly, lying on his back on some cool, wet grass. Opening his eyes slowly, he peered out to see lush vegetation hanging over him. "Uhhh… wha-?" he moaned out as he rose up. He winced as he sat up, his body feeling like he had just got back from a battle with ten cave trolls and two giants. He took off his glasses and wiped them free of grim and stuff that had accumulated on lens, and when he put them back on… he found himself startled.

He slowly stood up and took in his surroundings. He was not at the carnival grounds, but in a lush, fertile jungle of sort. The air was hot and humid, and towering trees filled the area. Looking down, he soon found Tonks, Fleur, Bellatrix, and Narcissa lying on the ground as well. 'Okay, Tonks I can understand. But Fleur Delacour, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Narcissa Malfoy? What the heck is going on?!' he thought. Figuring that he had little to lose, he went over to each of them and gently shook them to awaken them.

'I have a feeling where not in Kansas anymore… bloody Hell, I think we're no longer in Europe anymore!' Harry thought as he tried to awaken the older, but more beautiful ladies.

(Author's Notes: Well, here it is! Short, I know. But longer chapters to come.

Darien: DJ figured that if certain spells were cast and then rebounded/reflected multiple times, and quickly too, the wavelength and nature of the spell would change. Not just the color, mind you. Now, Harry and friends are on Isla Sorna, one of five islands that are locally called by the natives… _La Cinco Murtes_, the Five Deaths.

DJ: And now panic and suspicion rage around the Order and Death Eater leaders! What would happen next?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	5. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Survivors of Isla Sorna

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Authors Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? Again, I apologize for the LONG wait. My computer has been acting crazy for a good while now, but it seems that everything is resolved. Will be more cautious about it though.

Darien: In any case, we are proud that all of you stuck by us during this little crisis. Words cannot express how much we appreciate it.

DJ: Now, how about we go right to the chase and find out what Harry and the girls are in for, shall we? Let's go! Again, this takes place between the first two movies of Jurassic Park. The five are there before Ian Malcom and the others arrive on the island. By two months, give or take.

I do not own Harry Potter or Jurassic Park. Now, on with the fanfic!)

Discovering more to both Muggles and the World

Nymphadora Tonks was not a light sleeper. Heck, very few Aurors had the ability to wake up Tonks when it was barely morning and come out intact. When she felt someone trying to wake her up, she groaned in resistance and stated groggily, "Go away... come back in two hours..." Of course, she would have stayed like that had not a familiar voice told her that she should get up now. Eyes fluttering open, she looked up and was greeted by the sight of one Harry Potter looking down at her with a small smile on his face.

"You okay Tonks?" he inquired. The metamorph Auror nodded, being helped to her feet by the famous, and not by choice, wizard. After helping her to her feet, Harry turned and assisted with Fleur. The French veela was also not a light sleeper, groaning and saying to come back in ten minutes.

Harry chuckled and thought, 'It looks like these two love to sleep in, and I assume also like to stay out late.' When Fleur was up, she started to shiver a little which puzzled Harry. He was about to ask her on what was wrong when two other groans filled the air next to them. Coming to was the beautiful and mature Black Sisters, also showing that they were not light sleepers.

"Ughh... somebody get the name of the troll that just clubbed my head?" Bellatrix asked to no one in particular. Narcissa rose by her side, complaining that she felt an ogre hit her.

Once she heard her aunts voice, Tonks went into Auror mode. She pulled out her wand and shouted "_Stupefy_!" However, nothing happened. Well... no spell shot out of her wand, but she did get the attention of everyone. Her little stunt caused them all to be alert. Each of the beautiful ladies, minus Harry, pulled out their wands and tried to cast a spell. Nothing happened yet again, no spell or light coming out from their wands.

_"W-What iz this?_" Fleur exclaimed in her native tongue when nothing escaped from her magical wand. Each of them tried what they could to get their weapons working properly, but it was in vain. They were now owners of just fancy carved wood. Before they could panic, Harry got their attention by whistling. The loud noise ceased the questions and exclamations, all eyes now on him.

"Girls, please! Settle down. Before we worry about why our wands aren't working, I believe we got larger problems. Look around." Harry said. Bellatrix, Narcissa, Fleur, and Tonks took in their surroundings and realized the larger picture. They were in a jungle, not in a carnival or for that matter, Europe.

"What the bloody-? Where in Merlins name are we?" Bellatrix yelled. Harry put in that he had no idea, but surmised that they got hit by a teleportation spell of sort. He recapped what happened at the carnival to them, and the girls theorized on what did happen. Narcissa, being the brains of the Black family, concluded that the spells they fired inside the maze of mirrors changed in both frequency as well as in color. Being rebounded so many times off mirrors, and then combining into one huge energy orb of magical energy changed the nature of the spells completely.

"Okay, now that is settled, where are we? I do know that we are in not in Europe anymore." Tonks put in. Fleur started to shiver again, which prompted Harry to come close to her and inquire on what was wrong.

"This place... it iz... different somehow. My veela abilities... I can't feel them as much as I could anymore." Fleur whispered. She had been very much in tune with her veela side and her abilities, and to suddenly not feel them in place was very discomforting and disheartening for her. Now this little revelation puzzled the witches, minus Harry, because they knew from their upbringing that for any magical being to be cut off from their powers and abilities was close to impossible.

"Let me try something." Bella put in as she lifted out from her pocket a portkey. She and Narcissa came up with a little contingency plan to escape should they be recognized by either Death Eaters or Aurors. When she tried to activate it, nothing happened. When Narcissa did the same to her portkey, both of the Black Sisters started to panic a little.

"What the bloody Hell is going on here? It shouldn't be possible, but we can't do magic!" Narcissa exclaimed. The girls were on the verge of just panicking right there and then, and Harry would have joined them had not something captured him out of the corner of his eyes. He walked a bit away from the group and squinted in the distance. Just to their right, about 30 yards away, was a shape of sort. But due to the foliage covering most of the area, he couldnt make it out.

"Hey, girls! I think I see something over there. Come on, let's go check it out!" Harry exclaimed. He started to make a dash towards his destination, making the witches snap out of their panic states and following him. As they followed, Harry saw Bellatrix and Tonks catching up, the metamorph on his right and his godfathers cousin on the left. He took in Bellatrix's new look, and thought that the muggle look suited her well. However, his mind was in a quandary.

'I read what Sirius said in his will, and this maybe the Bellatrix he knew before... well, I just dont know what to think? On one hand, she does look different and I'm not talking just about the clothes. On the other hand...' he thought when they reached the clearing. Before them was a sight that the five will never forget.

"What the-? What is this place?" Narcissa asked out loud. Before them was a large building of sort, but it was in a design they had never seen in all their lives. Sure the trio of Tonks, Harry, and Fleur have seen modern muggle buildings, but this place took the cake. It was surrounded by a long, large fence that seemed to encompass the building. Another strange piece of work was of a structure in the shape of giant bones, which looked to be incomplete. Cars of unusual design were also stationed near the building, and multiple warning signs that were posted on the thin strands of metal wiring on the fence showed the tall-tale signs that if one were to touch it, they would be electrocuted by 50,000 volts of electricity.

Harry pointed to a sign that was listed above the entranceway. It was a logo of sort, circular and having a rectangle seemingly pierced through the lower section of it. It had a small forest painted out in black beneath the rectangle, and rising above the forest was a skeletal creature. It was a carnivore and looked to be very terrifying, and it was something that Harry felt he had seen before. The words in the rectangular box, right between the creature and the forest said... **_Jurassic Park- Site B_**.

* * *

~Meanwhile in Europe, at Grimmauld~

It was chaos, plain and simple. When Dumbledore called for the meeting and when all were situated, including Harrys friends, he told them on what happened. Naturally, many of the members were panicking. Molly Weasley was worried on if Harry was hurt or worse, captured by the enemy. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were also concerned about Harry's being. Dumbledore was on the same level as them, but more so on his plans for the 'Greater Good'. It didnt surprise anyone that Snape was taking the news well, a small but sinister smile on his face.

"Albus, what are we going to do? Harry, he could be anywhere!" Molly exclaimed. The warlock was about to say something to soothe the panicked woman when Kinglsey came on the scene.

"Dumbledore, there is another matter! The Auror department at the Ministry reported that Nymphadora Tonks also seemed to disappear out of thin air! It seems to have happened at the exact time you reported on Harry's disappearance." the powerful African auror stated.

Snape, who was still smarting from his encounter with Naricssa and Bellatrix, put in, "There is more. Not only does You-Know-Who know about the little brats disappearance, he also can't locate him. In addition, the Death Eaters are not only searching for Potter, but for Bellatrix and Narcissa as well. Both vanished without a trace, despite the tracking charms and spells we put on them."

Hermione frowned and inquired "This doesn't make any sense. For any of them to disappear without a trace is impossible. Since they are magic beings, shouldn't we be able to locate them by looking for their magic core signature?" Dumbledore stated that was thought so, until he came across a theory that was discarded long ago.

"Some wizard from America theorized that even though 98 percent of the planet has some form of magic, there are certain locations that are to be dead-zones. In short, the rest of the percentage shows that no form of magic is allowed. Magical creatures, both human and non-human, avoid these areas like the plague. In addition, magical devices and abilities are also disable. If this theory is true, then..." Dumbledore started to say when Moody filled in the blanks for him.

"Then, there is little can be done. If Potter and the girls are in any of these dead-zones, then there is no way to locate them." Moody finished with a growl. Dumbledore nodded and added in that by being in this dead-zone, the magical being there would be reduced to being a mere muggle. For many of those who lived in a magic rich environment, such a thing would be too much to endure.

Dumbledore was very worried now. 'If Harry is in one of those places, then perhaps the piece of Voldemort's soul in his scar is...' he thought, many scenarios filling his head. He just had to find Potter, and quickly.

* * *

~Back to Harry and Co.~

The girls and Harry slowly walked through the entrance, the door squeaking loudly due to the hinges being rusty. "This place seems to be abandoned. Looks to have not been used for some years." Harry commented. He saw that the compound they were in was more vast then estimated, a garage situated in front of the building complex. Nevertheless, the humans and quarter-veela saw that the jungle was slowly taking the man-made structure into her folds, vines and foliage creeping all over the place.

"Harry, what is going on here? Have you ever seen such a place before, or even heard of this Jurassic Park?" Tonks asked.

Harry answered, "Well, no to the first part. I have never seen such a place before in my life, not even in magazines I read at the library back in London. However, to Jurassic Park... I did hear something about it, but more in newspaper rumors and such." The group made their way past the junk and debris that was littered everywhere, curious on why this was in such a state. Bellatrix, due to her past actions, stated that something tore this place apart rather then simply falling apart due to time.

The five entered the compound and saw it to be a facility of sort, communication equipment and such scattered about. "What iz this thing, Harry?" Fleur inquired as she studied the radio console. She had never seen such a device in either magical or muggle France and was intrigued by it. The Boy-Who-Lived answered that it was a radio, or that was he believed it to be. Even though he lived most of his life in the muggle world, he had little knowledge on devices this sophisticated. Looking around, he found a switch and flipped it on. To his, and everyones surprise, lights came on!

"There is still power here? That's amazing!" Tonks said. It amazed her to no end that even though the compound was in a wrecked state, it still had power. Harry was amazed at it too, wondering how it was possible. The sharp young man soon saw a computer console, one that he used often at both the public library and at his school. Going to it, he examined it and saw that it was still operational.

Bellatrix was very curious and inquired, "What is this square contraption? What does it do?" Gone was the witch that was cold and ruthless in battle, and shown to all was a woman somewhat akin to child asking on seeing something wondrous for the first time. She was examining the computer, trying to see on what it could do.

Harry smiled slightly and replied "This is a computer, Bella. Its like a book, only electronic and more complex. It can do whatever you want it to do, and hold a lot of information." He was glad he had taken some kind of computer lessons back at school, and also getting help from the librarians. More to the point, himself and everyone else was stunned when he referred to her as Bella instead of her full name. Shaking the feeling from his mind, he typed in some commands. Thankfully, he didn't need to log on and have the painful time to figure out a password and such.

"This model Harry... I have never seen such a computer. I mean, sure I have seen computers and such in muggle London, but only through electronic shops and such." Tonks said. Fleur, Narcissa, and Bellatrix were just plain confused by the language they were speaking. It was mostly due to them talking about these magic boxes and things they have not heard about.

"Same here with me Tonks. I mean, I'm just playing by ear and just figuring... ah ha! Found something!" Harry exclaimed as he showed them all what he found. He pointed to the screen, which should the Jurassic Park logo and some information that started to form both below and beside it. The girls leaned in and started to take in what it said.

Harry read out loud, "Jurassic Park was a dream that many thought to be a fantasy, but it was made into reality by an eccentric billionaire named John Hammond. Mr. Hammond created a company known as InGen and started to fund multiple dinosaur excavation sites all over the world." He paused here when Narcissa inquired on what dinosaurs were. Young Potter answered that dinosaurs were creatures that, according to the books he read back home, existed millions of years ago. That was hard for the witches to swallow, considered that their tomes and histories only dated back to a mere thousand or so years. Never that far back.

Harry continued to read, "The purpose of that project was to find dinosaur genetic material, DNA to be precise. The answer was found in mosquitoes trapped in fossilized tree sap, or amber. Using sophisticated techniques and the use of modern science, Hammond was able to extract DNA that was held by these creatures in order for him to make his dream a reality." Fleur asked on what DNA was, and Harry gave her the dumb-downed version. More on account he knew little about muggle science himself.

"Fleur, DNA is what many muggle scientists believe is to be the building blocks of all life. Its sort of a blueprint of a living thing. Many say that just one drop of blood or even the cells in your body contain billions of strands of DNA." he answered. The ladies were amazed on Harrys knowledge of this, something they had never heard of before.

"Okay, now to continue. Ahem... ah, here we go. They scientists extracted the blood from the insects and were able to use the material to actually... oh by Merlin! It says here that they were actually able to clone a dinosaur! Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed. Tonks was surprised as well, but the rest were puzzled.

"Harry, what is the matter? What does cloning mean?" Narcissa asked. The Potter lad turned his head to her and stated that the scientists in Jurassic Park were able to bring back to life an extinct animal, to copy and make a replica of an extinct animal. Now THAT had gotten the ladies attention. Bringing back to life an extinct race of animal, be it magical or not, was close to impossible even with rituals. Harry continued to read now, more intrigued then ever.

"Okay now... what else? Ah! Here we go. Even though bringing back a dinosaur was a breakthrough in modern science, something that was even supposed to be years ahead of its time, Hammond wanted more. More of a businessman then a scientist, he started the massive project of building a place were people and dinosaurs could see one another, and him making profit from it. He narrowed his choice of locations down to a small chain of islands near Costa Rica, five adequate sized islands that were known by the locals as _La Cinco Murtes_, the Five Deaths." Harry continued with a small shudder upon hearing the name of the chain of island.

Fleur put in "It would appear that Monsieur Hammond is more... eccentric then I believed. The idea of putting a park in a place that iz named so horrible."

Harry simply shrugged and continued to read, scrolling down as he did so. "He chose two locations; one for the tourists to experience, and another area to produce and ship the dinosaurs to the neighboring island. The one he chose for the public to see was _Isla Nublar_, and the other area he chose was Site B, _Isla Sorna_." So now, the five beings knew on where they were. Well, more or less but it was a start.

Harry stopped his reading and looked at the girls, "I remember something... something I read some time ago in a newspaper. I was just skimming it but... I remember reading that InGen was filing for something called Chapter 13. Going bankrupt, I think." The girls and Harry were puzzled. If InGen did re-create dinosaurs and were going to put them on display for tourists and such, then the action should have made them richer. So, what happened?

Bellatrix commented "Perhaps we can find out more if you... let this... magic box tell you more?" It was hard for her to say the correct name, more likely that she was still confused on all this muggle technology talk. Harry agreed with her and continued on.

"Ah, now I see. According to what was put in here, Jurassic Park suffered a severe mishap. A private tour was given to some select people, on the grounds that the park was safe for the public. However, two things happened. One, a massive tropical storm moved in and wrecked havoc on the island. Two, some programmer named Dennis Nedry sabotaged the entire place and caused the power and safety systems to go off. The dinosaurs got loose and started to take control of the island." Harry stated.

* * *

~Back in Europe, at the HQ of the Order of the Phoenix~

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were in their situated rooms, wondering on how to find Harry and bring him back. Ron said "Man, I feel sorry for Harry if he is in this so-called magical dead zone. I bet its torture, not being able to use magic at all." Ginny agreed with him, but Hermoine was skeptical. She knew in her gut that Harry was a survivor, she could attest to that. But still, her superior authority figure said that he should be brought back and she went along with it.

"I think we should get to searching for any spots on the planet that may have dead zones. I know Chernobyl is one such area." Hermione stated. When she saw the clueless faces on her two red-haired friends, such sighed and wondered on how come they knew so little on the muggle world while their father practically adored the subject. She explained to them on what Chernobyl was, a place in Russia that experienced nuclear problems in 1982 and 1986.

Hermione finished "That's why its a magical dead zone. The energy from the meltdown obliterated magic, and also forced many people to go somewhere else due to radiation poisoning and such."

"Why were they even bothering with something so dangerous? Heh, just goes to show you that muggles are not much without magic." Ron put in. Ginny agreed with him, but Hermione took great offence at the remark. She was about to let Ron have it when she noticed something odd. Hearing footsteps, she went up and opened the door a crack to peek out. She saw the shadows of Neville and Luna, and motioning for the others to remain quiet, started to hear what they were saying.

"Luna, I still can't figure out why Dumbledore wont give Harry the training he needs. I mean, it doesn't make sense. Our friend needs to be more prepared then we are, especially with that damned prophecy over his head." Neville told his friend. Hermione had to stifle a gasp. Neville and Luna knew the prophecy?

The dreamy voice of the female Ravenclaw replied "I know, Neville, I know. I believe that he still knows something that even You-Know-Who is unware of, and that gives him an edge of some kind. I bet if we catch one of those sneaky Snorclaks, they could help us out by going into his dreams and finding out." The Gryffindor boy had to stifle a laugh. Even in a situation as grim as this, Luna knew just what to say. She was not bizarre or weird, but unique in her own right. One that should be respected.

"Heh, maybe you're right Luna. Still, this whole situation really bites. Dumbledore maybe the leader and all, but... I don't know. Something doesn't feel right about this plan of his. And its even more worse that Harry's 'friends' are now being trained AND to spy on him." Neville commented. The two then walked down the stairs, going to the library.

Hermione put her head back in the room and closed the door softly. She turned her head and looked at the others. "Hermione? Hey, what's wrong?" Ginny inquired. The bushy-haired girl shook her head lightly and replied that it was nothing. She went back to her books, but now something was inside her head. Something she couldn't get rid of. Thanks to Neville, some seeds of doubt were planted in Hermione Granger's mind.

And... they were starting to blossom.

* * *

~Back on Site B~

Harry and his ladies were really intrigued on what they were reading. The computer listed on what happened at the park, leaving out some specific details. "So, Jurassic Park was destroyed and the project was abandoned." Narcissa stated. Now it made sense why InGen filed for bankruptcy. Such an accident would run any company into the ground.

"Guess so. After the accident, InGen told everyone on Site B to pull out. So that's why everything is as is here." Harry replied. He got up from the computer and turned it off, seeing that it served little purpose now. He stretched himself a little, being in that chair giving him a bit of a kink. The young man then started to look around, wanting to find something else that could help them out more. The girls stuck close to him, being in a place like this giving them a bit of the creeps.

Fleur inquired "Arry, what are you looking for?" He answered that he was looking for something more, anything to tell him on their exact location on this planet. The computer didn't have a map, unfortunately, and he was now looking for anything else to aid him.

However, what they saw in room that leveled off more into the ground left them speechless. The five slowly walked in, and saw many kinds of unique and large machines about. They were inactive, but that is not what surprised them. In some of the oval-shaped containers were eggshells, and in some large tubes were small dinosaurs! They were suspended what appeared to be green liquid and having many monitor attachments on them and such. Some were mostly complete, some half-complete, and some that just looked like it had been through a trash compactor. The containers and tubes had labels on them to identify on what was held.

Bella picked up a large eggshell off the ground and examined it, wondering on what could have hatched from it. "Is this how you make a dinosaur?" she asked curiously. The other ladies were looking at the unborn creatures inside the tubes, looks of both shock, awe, and disgust on their faces.

Harry shook his head as he examined it all. "No... this is how you play God." he answered. He was just simply amazed on how far technology had come. Sure, he used muggle devices and such all the time at Privet Drive and in his neighborhood. But this... this blew everything out of the water! Wizards such as himself could bring inanimate objects to life and such, and also transfigure objects to look like living things. But that was temporary at best, and even then magic and rituals had a limit. But this... to recreate life permanently and at such a level the young man felt that the wizarding world was more backward then it realized.

What these people didnt realize was they were being watched. Watched... and hunted.

(Authors Notes: Well, how was this? I hope it lived up to your expectations!

Darien: The secret is out, and it appears that Harry and his soon-to-be harem are really impressed on how far muggles have gone in the world! Also, they appear to be doing well despite not having any magic at all to rely upon.

DJ: Just two questions before we go. One, any suggestions on any dead zones that might be on this planet? Hermione stated just one, so I want to know what you all think would be magical dead zones. Two, what do you think the ladies thoughts should be on muggle advancement and technology?

Darien: And just so you know, the dinosaurs in this story will rule here! Any and all magical creatures, sorry but thats the way it is! In addition, the ladies and the Boy-Who-Lived are going to be thinking about certain career changes. Any of you think Harry Potter should be an paleotologist, scientists, or what? The ladies too, please.

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	6. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the Survivors of Isla Sorna

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I'm very glad to see the reviews pouring in! Makes me glad, and proud, to keep on writing! Thanks for the support, everyone!

Darien: DJ is getting back on his feet, but he will take the advice of everyone who reviews to see if he can make his chapters and future stories better.

DJ: Exactly! Now in this chapter, Harry and his soon-to-be harem discover more about both Jurassic Park, and also on each other. Also, just want to clear this up. Harry can't use parseltongue here because ALL magical abilities, both internal and external, are cut off. They need to get out of the island's range in order to be able to use magic again.

I do not own Jurassic Park or Harry Potter. Now, let's get this chapter underway!)

More dangerous then dragons, more shocking then realized

Fleur Delacour, Nymphadora Tonks, and Narcissa Black were checking out the specimens and such in the abandoned laboratory while Harry Potter and Bellatrix Black were looking at some documents and such near the egg containers. Ever since arriving on the island, thanks to a one-in-a-million mishap and discovering InGen's secret, they were more fascinated on what had took place rather then their current predicament of being somewhere near Central America and being magic-less. Fleur tapped on one of the specimen containers that contained the stillborn of Dilophosaurs, the name being written under the tube.

"What a disgusting sight! Truly, it iz a shame that thiz little one will never be able to live." Fleur stated in her rough English language. Even though she had been studying English, she still maintained the accent, which to a certain male, was kinda cute. The quarter veela was getting used to not being able to feel her magical side, but it would be awhile before she felt completely comfortable.

Tonks went to Fleur's side, checking out the small misformed dinosaur as well. She added, "Yes, it is a shame that many here are dead. Still... I'm more fascinated on how muggles are able to do such a thing! I mean, me and Harry are partly muggle and were raised in a muggle environment, but this beats anything I have come to imagine on muggle progress!" Truly, the Auror metamorpher was astounded on how much progress the non-magical people had made in science and such.

In her, and mostly the Wizarding worlds point-of-view, muggles were assumed to be more or less like cavemen. Unable to progress more due to magic, as seeing magic could break certain boundaries and all. However, seeing this made Tonks question her view. Fleur nodded and put in, "Yes, you're right. My papa and mama have jobs in the magical community in France, so we rarely go into the muggle world. And when we do, we only see the progress in certain areas and assume we are still in the lead. But now..." Indeed, seeing such creatures and listening to Harry reading what was written on the computer really sent the witches world view into chaos.

Narcissa spoke from a nearby table, "You two have no idea how behind we are. I'm a pureblood, and such I was raised with views that magical beings were superior in every way to muggles. But seeing this, and also seeing these plans and notes here on this desk... I'm now confident that it is we witches and wizards that are truly behind the times in many ways and areas." The Black blonde bombshell was looking through some notes and such that were left behind on a desk. It contained information, formulas, calculations and other such letters that really caught her attention.

Narcissa showed them a brochure she found that featured Jurassic Park and showed it to them. Folding it completely open, the three witches were in awe as they saw the layout, designs, and other details that described Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. "Tonks, Fleur. This is, I bet, just a fraction on what we have been missing out. We have been dealing with the ancient ways because we thought that was all we needed, but this just shows on how badly were are out of touch with the world." Cissy told them. It was true, in a way. Magical Britain decided to take an isolationist stand on most political areas, believing that since they produced legends such as Merlin and more, they were automatically the superiors to other countries. They had closed off much of their eyes and ears to the rest of the world, believing that only doing monetary business with the outside was the best.

Tonks shook her head slightly and said, "Man... this is just wild. We all take a trip to a place that somehow shuts down all magic, and in a place that is years ahead of what we think of. My world is now officially cracked." Fleur nodded her head, agreeing with her. Before Narcissa could move away and go back to her rummaging around the desk for more information, Tonks looked at her and asked the vital question.

"Say, how is it that you and Bella are dressed like muggles? And why?" Tonks inquired. Now that the situation of where they are was cleared up, she decided to ask questions.

With Bellatrix and Harry, the duo were reading some books that were left by the staff. Despite them being out and exposed to this type of environment, they seemed to be in good condition. Harry was looking at a Jurassic Park dinosaur log that told of the different species and such that they made here before shipping them to Isla Nublar, while beautiful Bella was looking at a book that described the plants that were on the island. Fortunately for her, the book had adequate amounts of pictures and that prevented her from putting the book down in boredom. As she read on, she was fascinated on what she found.

"Harry, listen to this! These scientists, or whatever they're called, also revived some plants and such that also existed millions of years ago! This place has flora and fauna that no one has ever seen before!" Bella whispered to him as she showed him the book. Harry nodded thoughtfully, saying that since Hammond wanted the park to be authentic as possible, they might have gathered DNA from fossilized plants and such. He even pointed to a section of line on the book, showing her that Jurassic Park also hired paleobotinist as well as paleontologists to aid them in creature a truly authentic prehistoric past world.

"Bellatrix, this place is just... just... bloody fantastic! Not only does it show on how much muggles have progressed, but also to be able to bring prehistoric beasts back to life! I mean, sure I have seen dragons and magical creatures back home that took my breath away. But to see a real, living dinosaur... now that would be a dream come true!" Harry told her, going back to his book. Bellatrix Black had never seen this side of Harry before, him acting like a child rather then the adult he carried himself like earlier on.

Mr. Potter saw her confused glance and smiled in embarrassment. He said "Sorry about that. Its just... well, I have a love for dinosaurs. I loved dinosaurs since I was little, going to the school and public libraries back at home to read up on them. It was a whole lot better then being at the Dursely's home, I'll tell you that. In fact, I actually wished I could just go back in time or go to a place that had dinosaurs in it." He told her on how when he was little, he wanted to be a paleontologist, someone who went about digging for dinosaur bones and making ideas about them. Bellatrix nodded, keeping up with his little childhood confession.

"That dream settled down when I found out I was a wizard and went to Hogwarts for the first time. My new dream was to become an Auror, or to be a Quidditch player since I love flying so much. But now, after seeing all this, I dont know... plus, seeing and knowing of all the corruption in the magical community is really making me consider my life options." Harry finished. It was true, at least to him. In the past, he wanted to be a digger of dinosaurs. After receiving the knowledge that he was a wizard and such, and having adventures with his friends, he started to consider being either a magical enforcer of the law or being a fantastic flyer for a Quidditch team. But after seeing Dumbledore and his friends betrayal, hearing the prophecy, and seeing the Ministry in action, he started to consider many things to his future.

Bella nodded her head and was about to go back to reading the prehistoric plant book when Harry turned to her and inquired, "By the way, there is something bugging me now. Why are you and Narcissa dressed like you are, and why were you two at the carnival alone?" The question had come up to mind when he saw them in the House of Mirrors, but it was put to the back of his mind after they had gotten transported to the island.

Bella stiffened at the question, wondering if she should tell him everything. After a bit of deliberation in her mind, she sighed and started to tell him. She started out with on how she remembered the battle in the DoM, the stunner she sent to her cousin rather then a lethal curse, Narcissa coming in just after the potion had worn off, and finally to where they were now. "I know its no excuse for my past actions, but... me and Cissy, we just to make amends to Sirius and this was the only way we knew. Well... going to see you was the plan, but not getting teleported to this island." she finished up. She had not faced Harry during the entire explanation, but after it she tilted her head up to see his expression if only for a moment.

Harry Potter was in a sticky situation. His logical side told him on how Bella and Narcissa did serve Tom Marvolo Riddle, and that they shouldn't be trusted. His human side, however, remembered on what his deceased godfather had stated about them and to give them at least one more chance. He put his book down, stood up and started to pace the floor. Bella was now anxious, wanting to hear Harry's answer. After a few moments of silence, he sighed and looked at her.

"Bellatrix... well, this is kinda hard. I want to believe you, on part of what Sirius sent to me in a letter from Gringotts. But the other part of me... well..." Harry started to say. Truly, he had never been in this type of situation before. Bella was downtrodden, but was saved by Narcissa, Tonks and Fleur who went over to them. The metamorpher was carrying a large bag, the kind that tourists used to stock up on souvenirs and such. It was decked in a forest green background, exactly what Army solider uniforms wore, and on the front in large colored print was the Jurassic Park logo, the same one as outside.

"I think my dear aunts are telling the truth, Harry. From what I gathered from Cissy here, Bellatrix was indeed under a _Supreme Imperious_ potion. It is very difficult to make and only a trained potions master could whip one up. And given Snape's reputation and skill back then..." Tonks started to say when Harry put together the puzzle himself. Even though Snape was an arrogant arse that had an ego the size of Great Britain, he was no fool when it came to potions.

Narcissa took out her wand and handed it to Harry, a gesture in wizard society that showed trust and faith. "I will gladly offer my wand to you, Harry Potter. To show that my sister and me are sincere in our words. I know... I know they don't work now, but if we manage to get off of this island and we gain our powers back..." Narcissa started to say when the young man put down his hand, and gave the wand back to its owner.

He simply smiled slightly and shook his head "I'll take your word for it, both of you. If Sirius says that you two are like this rather then what you were under Tommy-boy's thumb, then I'll believe him." he stated. Bellatrix and Narcissa looked relived, but were confused on whom Harry was referring to. He saw the ladies confused faces, chuckled and remembered that they didnt know Voldermort's real name.

Fleur inquired "Arry, what iz so funny? I am afraid we did not get the joke." The young man answered her like this, taking a piece of paper and a pen, which still worked by the way, and started to write down Tom Marvolo Riddle on it. When he showed it to the lovely witches, he then wrote down _I AM LORD VOLDEMORT_, that's when they all gasped in surprise. Narcissa and Bellatrix were shocked most of all due to knowing about the Slytherin young man when they were at Hogwarts.

"T-That half-blood Riddle is You-Know-Who! How-! When-!" Narcissa screeched out, very much surprised and also ashamed that the pureblooded society including her family had been following a hypocrite the entire time. Potter rose his hand up and said that he would explain everything to them in due time. Fleur and Tonks knew that this information would have to be shared with their respective country governments, so they stored this information for later.

Harry noticed the bag on Tonks's left arm. "Say, what do you got in there Nymph? Toys? T-shirts? Souvenir mugs?" he asked with a small cheeky grin. The Auror was about to cuff him on the back of the head for saying her first name, but Potter ducked and scooted away to a safe distance, the smile still on his face. She answered that she found this bag nearby, and Cissy wanted to bring some notes, plans, and books she found. The former Malfoy wanted to learn more about muggle technology, architecture, and more, so they stuffed what they could into the bag.

"I wish we could use magic right now. I want to charm this thing to weight only a feather and also store much more in it, but..." Tonks half whined. Fleur, Bellatrix, and Narcissa were starting to feel the downside of not being able to do magic. Harry, however, was different then most. Instead of complaining, he went to where Tonks found the bag, took one of his own, and came back to put in the books he and Bella were reading. He also put in some books he felt that would be useful later on. The way he was going around with little strain on his body showed the ladies that he was indeed no weakling. Sure, he had a lithe frame but underneath the thin cords of flesh and bone were muscles of metal.

He looked at their confused state and shrugged. He told them "This is nothing. After being forced from almost day one of being at the Dursleys to do chores, I'm pretty strong. That, and also doing dangerous tasks and such ever since my first year at Hogwarts." The four beautiful, mature witches were now wondering more on the enigma that was Harry Potter. The young man politely asked Fleur to bring the first aid kit and medical book that was posted on the wall nearby behind her. The quarter veela nodded and brought the medical box and book, glad that at least what she got was light.

"Alright then, we go what we want and need. Now we have to..." Harry was saying when he felt his sixth sense go off. After being nearly killed in the Wizarding world, he developed a sense that would alert him to danger. It had saved his bacon many times, so he learned to trust it. He then heard a soft, even breathing behind the ladies. The females saw his face snap from being of slight playfulness to now serious mode, they turned to face the entrance. Their looks adopted ones of horror, awe, terror, and panic when they saw two beings coming into view. They were bipedal, standing on two legs. But they sure werent human.

One stood at about 5 feet, 6 inches from top to bottom. The size of an average human. The length was 13 feet approximately, from snout to tail tip. On top of its head was a small row of quill-like feathers. It had long, thin arms that displayed both dexterity and agility. Three long, slender claws were at the end of each arm, almost human-like. Down below on the feet, a large sickle-shaped clawed toe was on each foot. It was the color of the earth with little patches and veins of red here and there. Its eyes were blood red, but rather reptilian it seemed almost avian.

In fact, it seemed to have a mixture of the two traits, the appearance of a reptile, but the faint markings and unmistakable posture of a bird. Also, it seemed to hold an air of intelligence that unnerved the humans. The tail made up almost half its body, upright and acting as a balance support. The mouth it sported showed rows of razor sharp, even teeth that would put many a knife cutter to shame. The other was slightly smaller in size and length, but not by much. It did not sport the quill-like feathers on top, nor did it have the coloring. Its body color was that of light and dark brown earth, in the distinct patter of a tiger. Also, its eyes were a deep yellow color and bore a definite reptilian look.

Harry motioned to the girls to come to him slowly and carefully, his heart pounding and his body sweating now, and that was not due to the tropical heat. He was both excited and fearful at the same time; excited on seeing these creatures before him, in the flesh. Fearful because he knew these dinosaurs well. He whispered to the four witches "Don't make any sudden movements. I know these dinosaurs, and if what I remember is right were in trouble." Fleur asked in a soft, fearful tone on what the dinosaurs were.

Harry Potter whispered "Velociraptors."

* * *

~Back in the Wizarding World~

Grimmauld Place was bustling with activity. After the news of the disappearance of Harry, Tonks, Bellatrix, and Narcissa, many members of the Order were trying to locate him. However, two particular members, Neville and Luna, added a second priority on their list. And that was to find out why Dumbledore was so adamant on getting Harry back to them but not giving him any training. Unfortunately for them, they were being tracked discreetly by one Hermione Granger. Right now, everyone was in the living room and trying to come up with plans to locate the Potter lad.

"Why don't we just send Hedwig out with a letter, put tracking charms on her, and..." Ginny was saying when Minerva raised her hand. McGonagall was part of the Order, one of the original members from when Dumbledore first started it up.

"That won't work, dear. When we summoned her back from the wilderness, we attempted to do what you were going to suggest. Unfortunately, she came right back here after an hour or so. That means that she can't sense where Mr. Potter is at. Owls that are bonded to their owners can find them anywhere, but it seems that Mr. Potter is really in a place where Hedwig can't find him." Minerva stated. Said owl was perched near Luna, her intelligent eyes sweeping the crowd.

Hedwig did come to them, thanks to the enchantments they put on her to summon her whenever necessary, but she knew friend from foe after seeing her friend, not master, blow up in his room. She flew immediately from Dumbledore and found Luna, going to her and staying either near her or Neville. When Ginny or her brother Ron tried to coax her from them, Hedwig would ignore them completely. Ron tried to do so the physical way... well, one would say why its never a good idea to piss off an intelligent female bird. Hermione tried to do so, but also found the bird ignoring her.

Hermione put in, "What about Fawkes? Can't he locate Harry? If I remember correctly, he did appear to save him when he faced that basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, and that place was not so easy to find or access." Dumbledore shook his head, saying that even Fawkes could not locate the young man. When he tried to use his phoenix, it disappeared in a flash of fire but quickly came back afterwards only after five minutes. He told Hermione that Fawkes was able to get to Harry's location in the chamber because he could feel Harrys unique magic signature, but now nothing.

Remus, who had been very distraught over Harry's disappearance like the rest of them, looked at them all and inquired "If Harry and the young ladies are in this... magical dead zones, then how do we find these places?" Ron was about to say on how they should just look all over Europe, believing that Harry was still somewhere in the area and in one of these zones. Hermione sighed, taking out some notes from her pack. She was really wondering on why he thought the world began and ended in just this one part of the world.

"Ron, this is more complicated then that. Harry could be anywhere on the planet, not just here in Europe. The world is bigger then you realize." Hermione started out, making the redheads face blush in embarrassment. Hermione had been busy, going to the libraries in her spare time, both in and out of the magical realm. She had done researching and found some thing both startling and interesting. She took out various parchments and paper that consisted of both maps and letters.

"Granger, what are you doing?" Snape groaned out. The Potions master was still hurt from his failure of both locating the Black sisters and Harry Potter, and Voldemort did not really take too kind to failing.

Hermione looked at him and answered "I put together a list of possible locations that Harry might be in, possible mind you. After doing some research and reading, I came up with these." She held up a map that showed the Marshall Islands in the Pacific Ocean region, many of the wizards and witches there curious on where the islands were at and why Hermione believed that Harry could be on any of the islands.

"From what I learned, magical dead zones are not just created by nature but also by humans. If a place is contaminated enough by radiation from nuclear testing, the magic within the area would be obliterated, making it a dead-zone." Hermione started out. At seeing their spaced out faces, wondering what she was talking about, Hermione Granger really did wonder on how far behind the times the wizarding world was at.

She continued on, "In the late 1940s, the United States tested many powerful nuclear weapons on these islands shortly after World War 2. Many of these islands were hit by a powerful energy called radiation, a product of muggle science. It ended in 1958, but the effects of the fallout from these tests still linger. Many call the islands the most contaminated place on earth." Seeing their blank looks, she sighed and wondered if she should request to Dumbledore on making a muggle class with her teaching it.

"Okay... that is interesting news. Do you have any more locations?" Mrs. Weasley inquired. She knew that her husband was a nut about muggle inventions and junk, but this really took the cake. She had no idea that muggles would do stuff like this.

Hermione put down her map and showed another one, this time of Australia. She and her parents were considering going there on vacation for awhile. She pointed to a certain location, stating "This is Mundrabilla in Western Australia. Its a small roadhouse community where some citizens dwell, but that is not why its a magical dead zone. Its due to a large meteor that fell there in 1966. Because of the impact and the mysterious energies that gave out when it landed, the magic in that area was also obliterated. So, its a dead zone that was created by nature, somewhat."

After the explanation, the Order of the Phoenix had several locations to go by. However, now they had to take precautions on how to search these areas. Hermione saw Neville and Luna leave the room, Hedwig standing proudly on Luna's left shoulder, while the adults argued and debated. The muggleborn followed them with discretion, feeling that she needed to talk to them.

* * *

~Back on the island~

Harry and his harem wished that they were back in England right now. The two human-sized dinosaurs looked at their prey, ones who had trespassed into their territory and have come to the place of their birth. The two entered, the sickle-shaped claws clacking loudly on the floor as they carefully approached their quarry. The humans slowly backed away as they pressed forward. Bella whispered "What are those things?"

Harry answered softly, his eyes never leaving the two dinosaurs "Velociraptors. They're meat-eaters, which means we might be on their menu." He had seen their pictures and info, both when he was a child in the libraries, and also just a moment ago when he was reading the files on the dinosaurs that were made here. He still couldn't believe that he was actually seeing living, breathing beings that he thought only existed in museums as fossils. And he saw that they did resemble birds from their posture, a testament of being raptors, birds of prey.

"I don't think so!" Tonks whispered when she thrust forward and pulled out her wand. She was about to cast a spell when Harry quickly pulled her back, saying that their magic wont work. Tonks slapped her forehead, forgetting that magic did not work on this island. Harry stepped forward and tried to use his parseltongue ability. He figured that maybe at least his ability would work, but nothing came out that even sounded remotely like parsel language.

"Umm... Arry. What are you doing?" Fleur asked. Harry growled at his own foolishness and answered that he tried to use parseltongue on them, but it wasn't working. Apparently, this place cancelled ALL magical abilities and objects. The feathered-topped raptor suddenly snarled at them, and its mate followed. The two deadly dinos lunged at them, and just as quickly, the humans screamed and retreated back. They ran out of the door that was, thank heavens, behind them and started to just run away instead of following a route. The only thing on their minds was survival.

"Harry! What do we do now!" Narcissa yelled out. This was not turning out to be a good day for her; regaining her memories, her sister and herself were back to normal, escaping from Voldemort, then getting transported by accident to an island that does not allow for any kind of magic, and now being chased by bird-like lizards that wanted to make them their dinner. Really not a good day in Narcissa Blacks book.

"Less talking, more running! We'll figure out something once we lose them!" Harry answered back. It was a good thing that the humans were in shape because these bipedal dinosaurs that they had some speed as well as agility. They could turn and maneuver quite well, as the case was when the former witches and wizard tried to lose them in come corridors. After fifteen minutes of fleeing, they found a room that they could hide out in. Harry ushered them in quickly before slamming the door shut, trying to lock it but was horrified to find that the lock to the door was electronic and required a certain combination to lock it. The keypad was situated near the door, and there was no time to find the right numbers.

The humans ducked in and stilled their breathing, looking up slightly to see the shadows of the raptors forming in the window on the door. The dinosaurs were looking around, trying to find where their prey went. After a few moments of sniffing and searching the particular place, the shadows left, indicating that they were leaving. Harry and his ladies breathed a soft sigh of relief, glad that they were gone.

"Harry... this is not... the vacation... I had in mind..." Tonks breathed out, sweat forming on her forehead. Nodding at her, Harry looked around to see where they were. His eyes widened slightly as he saw that he and the women were now in some kind of weapons room. Guns of identical shape and size were mounted on the wall, and they seemed to resemble shotguns. He had seen a shotgun type before, on many occasion when his Uncle Vernon tried to threaten him with his own. However, these models were more sophisticated and powerful looking then the one his walrus of an uncle had. He also noticed longer, bizarre looking weapons near the shotguns. They had no barrel to speak of, instead a large metal fork-shaped piece sticking out.

Bellatrix looked in his direction and was curious. "Potter, what are these things?" she inquired. Harry answered that they were weapons, guns created by muggle technology. Although he admitted that he didnt have a clue on what the other weapons were. The former witches rose up and inspected the devices, fascinated by them. Fleur noticed a large, dark gray briefcase and opened in. Inside were two guns, and looking at the top-inside of the case were about ten needle-like objects that resembled darts.

"Arry, look at this. Look what I found." Fleur said softly, not wanting to raise her voice loud enough on the grounds that they raptors might return. Harry went to her and saw objects, recognizing them due to seeing such devices on a nature show he saw a year ago.

"That's a dart gun, and I think these are tranquilizer darts. They're used to put animals to sleep instead of killing them. The darts here must be filled with stuff to knock out the dinosaurs, if theyre still effective." Harry told her. The ladies were just amazed on Harry's knowledge of muggle devices, even Tonks was impressed and she was a muggleborn to boot! Thankfully for the humans, the weapons came equipped with instruction manuals. Potter told them to read the books, he himself taking up a manual for the shotgun. He wanted them all to be prepared to use them, and also not wanting to see them getting injured from a mishap.

Narcissa inspected the bizarre looking weapons next to the shotguns, and reading the labels posted above them, were amazed to find it was a shock gun. "Hmmm... it says here in this book that it delivers an electric shock up to about 5,000 volts... Volts? Hmm... to whatever touches the fork-part of it sticking out. It needs about 10 minutes to recharge from a full shock delivery and... to replace batteries when the power is near red zone? How very strange these muggle devices be." she read to herself when she pulled one of the shock guns down. It was heavier then it looked, but she still managed to hold it.

Harry and Bellatrix took a shotgun, putting ammo in them as well as putting in some extra ammunition in Harrys bag. Narcissa took the shock gun, and Fleur and Tonks armed themselves with the dart guns, each taking five darts. Harry looked at the girls, very impressed on how they looked and how they were taking the situation. "Okay, I think were locked and loaded here." he announced. At their quizzical faces, he sighed and said that it was a saying indicating that they were now armed for combat. Honestly, he was very much thinking about taking them to see an action movie if they got off the island.

"First, we check to see if those raptors are still out there. Then, we make our escape to the jungle. This Site B must have a docking station around here somewhere, since they did make trips from here to Isla Nublar." Harry stated. Fleur took out a map that was in Tonks's bag, saying that maybe they could use this. It was like a map designed for tourists and new employees, but one must not be picky in times like these.

"Good idea, Fleur!" Now, let's..." Harry was saying when a sound caught his attention. He stopped talking and scooted back to the ladies, taking the front position while getting his new weapon ready. It was heavy, much more so then his wand. But he had to adapt. The ladies did the same, readying their new weapons. The shadows of the raptors returned, and then Harry saw a sight that made his eyes widen considerably. The doors handle was going up and down a little, then it went all the way down, the door slowly opening.

'They figured out how to open doors!' he thought. Truly, something like that indicated that these dinosaurs were very much intelligent. On the level of primates, maybe even more so. The door creaked open, and coming in were the two raptors, very much glad to have found their quarry. This was it!

(Author's Notes: How is that for a cliffhanger, eh? Hehehe also, just so you know, I'm using weapons that were both in the movies of Jurassic Park as well as the video games of the same name. I have played multiple versions of Jurassic Park, mostly from the Super NES, which I still have and works.

Darien: Also, the information on the locations of the dead zones DJ found on Wikipedia. But, if there are locations you the reviewer want to give us, do so please. The Order of the Phoenix really does not know how truly vast and great the earth is, and its high time they learned the old-fashioned way.

DJ: So, how do you think Harry and his harem will get out of this? As for why Bellatrix and Narcissa not killing Snape when they had the chance, well... it will be explained. In fact, a lot will be explained but on the way in future chapters.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	7. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and the Survivors of Isla Sorna

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Authors Notes: Hey everyone! Man, it is good to be back! Sorry for long delay, but we found out what was wrong with old computer.

Darien: As it turns out, it was made and started in 2004. So it was old, very old. So little wonder it held up until now.

DJ: Exactly! Now, I got a brand new computer and it is more powerful and faster than my old one. Still getting used to it, though. But for now, let us work and focus on this story!

Darien: Also, DJ is going to work on his other fics as well. So please, we ask for patience from you, our reviewers. Thank you.

I do not own Harry Potter or Jurassic Park. Now, on with the fanfic!)

New Threads and New Looks for All

Harry Potter, Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black, Fleur Delacour, and Nymphadora Tonks were as tense and horrified as one would be close to a dragon. However, the very things that were frightening them now were smaller then dragons. But no less deadly. They were Velociraptors, one of the most formidable creatures that roamed the planet Earth millions of years ago. Although they did not have magic on their side at the moment, they had muggle technology and it would have to do. The two raptors glared at their prey, poised and ready to strike. Intelligence gleamed in their eyes, a savage one that would make even battle hardened men shiver.

"Harry, we need to get out now!" Tonks whispered, her in Auror mode now. It was smashed into her head on daily exercises to never let your plans be heard by the enemy, be the enemy human or not.

The young man answered back, sweat coming off his brow "Hold on, Tonks. I need to make this shot count. Trust me." Harry knew that he really did have to make each shot count. Since they could only carry so much ammo, and with no way to resupply should they run out, they needed to use their ammo smartly.

The male feathered raptor stalked towards the small prey, showing to the humans that each movement of its body, each step towards them was precise and steady. Unlike other intelligent creatures, this one did not waste any energy on flashy movements or gestures. It was a top hunter, and knew it too. Its mate was close by its side, also displaying the same clear-cut movement and glance of the other raptor. The male raptor glared at its prey, hissing and growling softly.

"Wait for it... don't make any sudden moves" Harry whispered to the girls. It was not an easy thing to do, to keep ones cool in the face of danger. Tonks and Harry had plenty of experience, but not the others. For them, it was taking every ounce of sheer willpower to keep themselves from screaming or worse. When the male raptor got close enough, about four feet or so, it let out a scream-screech that was unlike anything the humans had ever heard before!

"NOW!" Harry commanded. He and Bellatrix let loose with a couple of shots, almost at point-blank range. A loud bang, a splash of blood, and the male raptor was now without a head. Its mate screeched in surprise, but it let out a scream of anger when it was being electrocuted by an electric shock gun, courtesy of one Narcissa Black. The shock did not really harm it, just stunned it for a moment or two, but that was all the humans needed. Fleur and Tonks aimed and fired, each sending a tranquilizer dart into the dinosaurs chest. Normally, such an action would have enraged the creature and the effects of the knock-out agent in the darts would have taken an hour or so to take effect. But, thanks to the stimulus of the electricity now coursing through its body and its blood flowing faster due to rapid heartbeats, the agent took hold fast.

"Now, run for it! Back outside!" Harry called out. The girls did not need to be told twice, all bolting for the exit door. It was difficult for them to run, especially Fleur and Narcissa for what they were wearing, but they managed. They made it back to the base level, and started to streak out of the compound.

"Keep on going! Into the jungle!" Tonks ordered. Her Auror skills were now in high gear, and she was feeling the adrenaline. The terrified humans ran straight into the thick foliage of the jungle, unaware that some other raptors were nearby. The creatures looked on upon the fleeing creatures, hissing and snarling softly.

After about a few minutes of running, the group came to a stop near a large tree. "Okay... this looks like a good place to rest. I don't think any of them are following us now..." Harry panted out. Normally, a run like that shouldnt have tired him out. His cousin Dudley and his friends chased him around frequently, plus Quidditch and stopping Voldemort in Hogwarts put him in great shape. But when one faces down against a prehistoric animal that shows it means business with only limited ammo, it tends to get the blood pumping quite quickly.

The girls were breathing hard as well, the excitement catching up to them. Harry turned to look at them, to say something, but his breath caught in his throat. All four ladies breasts were bouncing slightly from their breathing, a sight to truly behold. Each of them was beautiful in their own way, and being a teenage male, Harry's joy at seeing such a sight were quite pronounced. However, unlike most healthy teen males, he had better control of his actions. Hid them better too. 'Now that is a sight to see! Fleur, Tonks... even Bellatrix and Narcissa! But wait? They dont look as old as I believed.' he thought.

Shaking his head from the thoughts in his mind, he looked upon the giant tree they were standing under. "Hey girls! This looks like a good place to hide for now. Come on, lets climb!" Harry stated. He looked for a suitable branch to latch onto, and fortunately for him and his ladies, there were vines to use as a means to climb. Mentally, Potter was thankful for that. After seeing the velociraptors opening a latch door, he didn't want to see any climb towards him or the girls. He started to ascend, not knowing that the ladies were seeing him climb skillfully and admired the view.

"Well, well. It seems that someone here was good in gym class." Tonks quipped as she grabbed a vine. Bella, Cissy, and Fleur did the same, but they were having difficulty due to their clothing. The events of the day, and also the fact that they were in a tropical environment, were causing them to perspire more than usual. Bellatrix and Narcissa did go to warm moist places in the past, but that was when it was in controlled conditions. Being in a very humid and wild environment was a first for them.

"Thiz will not do!" Fleur exclaimed as she let go of the vine and started to do what many males would consider it a blessing to see... she started to tear parts of her clothes off. Yes folks, she was stripping some of her clothes off. Bella, Tonks, and Cissy did the same. When Harry looked down to see if they were coming up, his breath hitched as he was seeing quite a sight. He saw Bellatrix and Narcissa shedding parts of their clothes, now seeing some good legs and thighs on the two witches. And for Fleur and Tonks, he saw that they had some impressive chests. With the island cutting off magic and magical abilities, Harry got a good look at Tonks's true form.

'W-Wow! This is bloody great!' he thought as he surveyed what he saw. Fortunately for him, the girls were a little preoccupied to see his reaction, so to speak. Once they were comfortable, they started to ascend towards Harry's location. The young Potter man quickly shook his head to get rid of the red in it, and also putting his thoughts, and reaction, back in place before they noticed something. Once the ladies were with Harry, they started to really gather their thoughts.

"Harry... if we ever get... off this island alive... I'm recommending to the Ministry... that instead of Azkaban, we send the Death Eaters here. This place is MUCH worse!" Tonks muttered to him. Harry didnt argue with her. With no access to magic of any kind or sort, and with prehistoric beasts running around, this was much worse than even the infamous prison for magical beings.

* * *

~Back at the Ministry~

The community within the Ministry was in an uproar. The Magical Signature Bureau, one of the primary spots in the Ministry, and only recently confirmed the total disappearance of Harry Potter. Not only that, but also the disappearance of Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black, and Nymphadora Tonks. The disappearance of the three ladies was of little consequence, however, when compared to the total vanishing act of Harry Potter, the legendary one. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was both ecstatic and nervous at the same time. On one hand, he was free of the Potter brat whom, in his mind, was a threat to his political life. On the other, the vanishing of a hero could have deadly consequences for him.

'The people may think that I'm incompetent to lose such a boy! I need to find him, and also try to get the brat on my side!' Fudge thought. He did not care so much for the welfare of the people or the serious nature of his responsibilities. All he valued in his term in office was his popularity to the people, his power, and also the money that rolled in from various bribes from influential families. He called for everyone within his circle, both legal and illegal, to find Harry Potter. Unfortunately, and I do mean unfortunate, Delores Umbridge was heading the search.

"Everyone, we must find the Potter child at any cost! We need him here to be interrogated, on why he had disappeared all of a sudden!" she announced. The interrogation part was of her own words, she was still plenty pissed off at Potter and his friends for tricking her to be herded off by the centaurs at the Forbidden Forest. Even now, the humiliation she suffered at the hands of both the centaurs and the brats fueled a fire in her like never before.

A reporter from the Quibbler inquired "Undersecretary! I have also heard that three witches also vanished at the same time Harry Potter did, and among those witches were former wives of Malfoy and Lestrange! Is there a connection?" The other reporters from various articles, especially the Prophet, were a bit miffed that someone from less than stunning news company asked the question that even they did not know about.

"I do not know about that, sir. But I will investigate it at once! Now, if you excuse me." Delores answered before leaving, photographers shooting their cameras at her. As she left, however, many diabolical and nefarious schemes hatched in her mind like baby basilisks. She wanted to make the connections between Potter and the former wives of notorious supports of Voldemort work in her favor. In her mind, payback was absolutely necessary and she wanted to pay Potter back many times fold.

'Potter this time, the tables have turned! It is time for you to be humiliated, just like I was!' she thought.

* * *

~At Grimmauld Place~

While everyone was trying to narrow down possibilities on where to search for Harry downstairs, Luna and Neville were upstairs. Hedwig was with them, the unusually intelligent snow owl perched near Lovegood who stroked her feathers in a way that she liked. Hiding nearby in a hallway, Hermione was listening in. Ever since that talk with the two, something inside her was telling the beautiful bookworm to really pay close attention to what they said. Although a small part of her insisted that Dumbledore was in the right on everything he did, the logical part of her one with the heart surprisingly, said that there was truth in what they discussed. That it was strange that Harry was not being trained by the Order, and even stranger was her part in this with her agreement to being a spy for Dumbledore.

'I think I need to go to St. Mungos and have my head examined, along with other things.' Hermione thought. She remained quiet as the two students of Hogwarts talked.

"It's kinda odd on how I feel about this, Luna. On one hand, I would like to go and see if Harry is okay and bring him back here. On the other... I don't know. I feel like right now, he needs some alone time but not in the way Dumbledore stated. Like he needs some time to really figure things out." Neville said. To him, this was an odd feeling. He was one of Harry's best mates after all, but he felt that at this particular time, he is better off not having everyone look for him.

Luna smiled as she stroked Hedwig and replied "It's not that odd really, Neville. Harry Potter is your best mate, and you do want what's best for him. Unlike Hermione and Ron, you want to let him breathe more than being suffocated and surrounded. That's a big difference." The Lovegood girl was really perceptive, a talent hidden via means of daydreaming and such.

Neville looked at her, smiled softly and replied that she did have a point. Changing topics, he commented "What did you think on Hermione's sayings on the magic dead zones, and also on how muggles creating such weapons of mass destruction?" In his view, muggles being able to do what Hermione had stated was a terrifying concept. Magic was indeed a powerful force to us, as he was taught by his grandmother in the pureblood ways, but now he felt that if the magical world was revealed in a negative way, it would be of little use against muggle technology.

Luna sighed and answered "I believe that she is correct that Harry might be in any of these dead zones, but I also feel this. That we magical folks are behind the times much more then we realize. That we allowed ourselves to make progress very slowly, and because of that, were like a stagnate pond. Calm on the surface, but... very little life underneath.".

Neville and Hermione were a little surprised at her use of analogy. Hedwig flew into the rafters while Luna continued "If the magical community were to be revealed in a positive, less threating way to muggles, I believe that only minimal damage would be in order. But if wizards and witches like You-Know-Who and his supports were to reveal our existence in the way they usually do... then you could bet every last Nargal out there that we would be wiped out in less than three months.".

Neville's eyes widened considerably, as did Hermione's. The Granger girl now had something to think about, and it wasnt just on getting Harry Potter back. Luna Lovegood had effectively put a crack on her world view of the magical community. She had raised a good point or two on how different the muggle and magical world was. Hermione went to her room, feeling that she really needed to study harder on how things ran in the magical realm and how it differed from muggle society and customs. Also, to see if things in the magical community were really more backwards then even she was led to believe.

* * *

~Back on Isla Sorna~

Harry and his ladies were resting a bit, a half hour had passed since they escaped the bipedal carnivores. The young Potter man looked around, making sure to cover all sides of the tree. When he saw no raptor in sight, he breathed out a sigh of relief. "Well, good news is that there are no raptors lurking about." he stated. That was a bit of good news indeed. However, Fleur put in her own insight.

"But, how are we going to get off this island? We cannot use magic and any magical ability we have iz also disabled." she put in. Tonks elicited a soft gasp, realizing that her Metamorph abilities were also negated. That meant that everyone here could see her true form! Harry was about to say something when he took a good look at Tonks, and saw that she was different then last he checked. Well... to be honest on his behalf, getting transported to a magic-negating island that was host to an eccentric rich mans dream of recreating prehistoric beasts would throw off anyones perception. If only for a moment.

Nymphadora Tonkss face was a beautiful oval shape, with soft brown eyes and hair that matched. A rich, earthy color that was warm and comforting. Her face matched that of nobility, a touch of regality that just made her beauty more interesting. Her height was a bit smaller than usual, her around 5"7 or so now. She had D-cup breasts, a well-slimmed figure, her skin a lovely white color, and a feminity that wasnt there. It was subtle for sure, but it was still there. Harry stared a bit at Nymphadora and whispered quietly, "Tonks, is that is that what you really look like without your metamorph powers on?" The other girls knew about Tonks's abilities, and were too amazed at seeing Tonks without her power activated. That, and also what a beauty she was.

Nymphadora nodded her head shyly, very FEW people having seen her true form. Because of her abilities, she was required to undergo many cover missions. And being able to transform into every man's fantasy, he cut on her self-esteem on her own true form. Only those she truly trusted would see her true form, as well as seeing a part of her that never would be made public. She didn't know what to say, but Harry opened his mouth and stated that she was beautiful. Now THAT got her attention good.

"Y-You really think so?" she whispered. She assumed that most would find her true form too mousy, too plain. So that's why she hid herself the way she did. Harry nodded, and was about to say more when something else caught his attention. He felt a vibration, one that shook the entire tree.

"Any of you felt that, right?" he whispered seriously. Something in his gut, his sixth sense if you will, told him that something bad was coming. And it was BIG. Narcissa spotted a large leaf that was holding water nearby, taking a look in it to confirm her suspicion. When the tremor came again, it was enough to ripple the water in perfect circles.

"Potter... something is coming. Something huge..." Cissy whispered. All of them were now quiet as stone, waiting and looking everywhere to see if they could spot the source of the vibrations. Fleur then saw something coming from her left, a huge creature that was making its way through the foliage. It was about 14.5 feet in height, length about 37 feet. It was the color of forest green, the top half of it darker then the bottom half. The creature had two, very tiny arms that one would be puzzled on what use they were for. It had a big, strong thick tail that balanced its muscular body. Its legs were also thick and strong, looking like it could knock a tree down with one good kick. The head was an unusual shape, supported by a powerful-looking neck. It had yellow eyes, again unlike a reptile but more like a bird. Similar to the velociraptors. It lowered its jaw slightly to show a row of teeth that looked like it could slice through anything.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw that it was the king of the dinosaurs. "Thats a... that's a... its a Tyrannosaurs Rex! King of the Dinosaurs!" he whispered to the ladies. The women's eyes were shown to be large in awe, seeing such a spectacular creature. They were more surprised when coming beside it was another one! This Tyrannosaurs Rex, however, was slightly larger and more powerful than its counterpart. Also darker in green color as well. Harry Potter stated that it must be its mate, the females being larger than the males according to the books he read, both at the library back home and the articles he head at the compound. To him, this was another dream come true.

'I can't believe it! Two real T-Rexes right here! They're even more amazing in real life than any book can describe them!' he thought. His childhood memories came back to him, remembering on how he wished to see these magnificent creatures in the flesh. And now, here they were. Unfortunately, the circumstances of him seeing these towering carnivores in the flesh were not in his favor and he was quickly reminded of that.

Both dinosaurs looked right at them and roared loudly. The humans were now frightened, as they were now in the vision range of the terrifying creatures. However, they were surprised when they heard another roar coming from the opposite direction. And this one... it sounded to be bigger than the ones the T-Rexes made. Bellatrix looked to Harry and whispered "Potter... I have a feeling that things are going to get ugly soon." Harry couldn't argue with her there. He too felt that soon, they were going to be in the middle of one bloody hell of a fight!

(Authors Notes: And that is the end of this chapter! Again, my apologies for making you all wait this long.

Darien: We will take note of any reviews or private messages that will help us in this story. Many of you know the HP world better then DJ or I, so if we miss something, let us know and well correct the problem.

DJ: Also this, take note and heart that I will be doing my best not only with this fanfic, but the many others I have been neglecting. I am not going to quit writing fanfiction, you can rest assure on that!

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	8. Chapter 7

Harry Potter and the Survivors of Isla Sorna

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! DJ here, and I can see that many of you are anxious to see what happens next. And also to address a few things, I want to develop the characters slowly and as best I can. If I rush it, it just won't have the same results as my previous stories. So for those of you who want to see some action, just be patient. They will be here soon.

Darien: Also, DJ wants to let events happen back in England so that when Harry and the others come back, they will find that things have changed since they left. He wants to develop stories on both Isla Sorna and at the magical realm in Britain. Also, the island has certain MYSTICAL qualities to it that will be apparent here. Magic and mystic may sound the same, but they have their own unique distinction that separates the two.

I do not own Harry Potter or Jurassic Park. Now, on with the fanfic!)

Forming bonds in Chaos

The jungle shook as Harry James Potter and the lovely ladies beside him remained as still as possible in the tree they were in. "Ladies… I believe things are going to get ugly real soon." he whispered to them. The two T-Rexes stood their ground, ready to meet the threat that was closing in on them. The footsteps increasingly became louder, and the next roar to sound off was unbelievable to the human's ears. Trees were being pushed away by something massive, and soon… it arrived. Coming from the growth was a truly tall and intimidating dinosaur! Its height was about 16 feet, if you only counted the head. The sailed fin on top of its back would have increased its overall height to be about 19 feet 7 inches tall. The length of it was about 43 feet and 9 inches long, which was pretty impressive. The color of this predator was a light gray with lightly purple areas here and there. Its head resembled that of a crocodile, its eyes just as reptilian like its counterpart. The forearms on this creature were much larger than those on the Tyrannosaurs, displaying both power and dexterity. Its tail swung around, acting as a counterbalance to steady the mighty creature. It moved with a smoothness that was both graceful and deadly. The beast let loose another roar that shook the jungle slightly, but did not make the T-Rexes back down.

Harry whispered, "Oh my Lord… that's a Spinosaurs!". The young wizard had learned about this beast from the books back at the compound. The Spinosaurs roared again at the two T-Rexes, apparently telling them that he was claiming this spot of territory as its own. However, the two carnivores were not about ready to give up its home. The two roared back in response, and almost immediately the three started to circle around. They were trying to find the weak spot in one another's defenses, and even though it was two against one, the Spinosaurs's size and ferocity almost made up for it.

The Potter lad whispered "We got to get out of here quick, or else we might get caught up in this fight.". The witches nodded and slowly started to go down the tree one by one, making sure not to make any sudden movements. Bellatrix was the first to touch ground, then Fleur and Narcissa. Harry quietly dropped down and was about to help Tonks, the last one down, when the dinosaurs roared and charged towards one another! Tonks shrieked in fright and jumped, landing in Harry's arms and the combination of both weight and shaking ground caused the two to tumble towards the battle! The remaining girls screamed in fright and high-tailed it out of there, going into the jungle and putting some distance between the Spinosaurs and the T-Rexes. They didn't get too far though, wanting to see both the battle and if Harry and Tonks were alright.

The Spinosaurs charged first, going for the female T-Rex. The massive beast roared in response and dodged its snapping jaws, its mate charging in and shoulder slamming it away. The female T-Rex retaliated as well, biting down on the Spinosaurs's neck hard, causing the fin-sailed beast to roar in pain. It shook off the female and countered with a tail strike, slamming its powerful tail into the female's right flank, causing her to lose her balance and fall. It would have been over for her, but her brave mate swung his massive head and slammed it right on the side of the Spinosaurs's jaw! The powerful dinosaur staggered back, stunned by such a blow. In the process, both lost a tooth. The male T-Rex stayed near his mate, allowing her to get back on her feet. The three dinosaurs showed that they were indeed predators, top of the class.

Harry and Tonks were scrambling out of the way during the brawl, trying hard not to get stomped or worse, discovered by these prehistoric titans. "Harry, this is nuts!" Tonks exclaimed as she barely dodged getting flattened by the Spinosaur's feet. Harry agreed with her on that one.

"I know, I know! But hold on! We just got to make it back to the jungle, and-!" he was saying when something landed on his head hard. He rubbed said head as he looked down to see the tooth from the Spinosaurs and the male T-Rex drop at his feet. He picked the pieces up before grabbing Tonks and heading for the jungle.

"Come on, let's go!" he exclaimed as he and Tonks ran fast. His eye caught the sight of Narcissa, yelling at them and waving in order to get their attention. He smiled in relief and hurried over to where they were, when something happened that would affect the group for all time.

"Over here! Hey, you two! Over here, quick!" Narcissa yelled out. It was out of character for her to do, given she was raised like a noble woman and all. But in cases like this, the rules and such just get tossed to the winds. However, she failed to take into account this… predators have good hearing, and dinosaurs were no exception to the rule. The Spinosaurs managed to stun the T-Rexes, and was prepared to kill the female. However, his hearing detected something else. Looking to where the sound came from, he saw a smaller but easier meal.

The Spinosaurs roared loudly, causing the group of girls to stop and look at it. Narcissa froze in horror as she saw the titanic reptile focused on her. The beast stalked towards her, its footsteps sounding like thunder. Harry and Tonks looked horrified to see the super-predator going to make a meal out of Ms. Black, and that's when Potter's instincts kicked in.

'I got to find some way to get that big lizard's attention! But how…?' he was thinking when he spotted a branch on the ground. Picking it up, he saw it was a good size and also since it was broken off, it left a decent-sized and shaped point on the end. He clutched it tight, and then charged forward with all his might towards the beast.

"Harry? What are you-?" Tonks exclaimed as she saw Harry just charge towards the right leg of the Spinosaurs, like a knight going to battle against a dragon.

"I'm doing like Potters and Blacks have always done… something stupid and reckless!" he answered as he continued onward. The Spinosaurs bent its head down and was about to make a meal of Narcissa, Bellatrix and Fleur frozen in fear as they saw the massive creature's head approaching fast. Narcissa squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the end.

"HIYAH!" Harry yelled out as he leapt and struck the Spinosaurs's leg, the makeshift spear plunging slightly into the creature's flesh. It nor Harry were strong enough to really push it through, but it was enough to make the Spinosaurs stop its attack. It hissed in pain, then turned its massive head to see on what dared to attack him. When it saw Harry, its reptilian eyes narrowed and the young boy gazed back at it with just a minimal amount of fear.

'Dad and Sirius would either be proud of me… or whack me on the head for doing this stunt.' Harry thought just before he dropped his branch and ran like hell. But he ran the other way, making sure that the dinosaur would follow which it did, giving the ladies time to flee.

Tonks ran to Narcissa and shook her out of her frozen state. "Come on! We got to go! Harry will find us, but we need to get out of here!" she ordered. Bellatrix, Fleur, and Narcissa snapped out of their shocked state and resumed their escape into the jungle.

Cissy turned around, seeing Harry running away from the Spinosaurs but just barely avoiding its snapping jaws. "Potter… Harry… you saved me." she whispered as she continued to run. Never before had anyone risked their own lives to save her, much less someone that did so without magic. Something blossomed within her chest, a tingling sensation that had not shown itself since her days at Hogwarts when she first saw James Potter.

* * *

~Back at England~

Hermione Granger was about to go to sleep when she heard some activity. "I wonder what's going on?" she said to herself. She was tempted to go down there and what was up, but her adventurous side, one that was cultivated and nurtured during her outgoings with Harry and Ron, decided on a different route. She snuck into Fred and George's room, one that the twins picked out when they arrived at the home, and took one of their Extendable Ears. The tool worked, the ear elongating and stretching to the crack of the door that led to the kitchen.

Dumbledore's voice spoke "Then it is agreed. Myself, Kingsley, and Moody will go by International Floo to Rift Valley in Eastern Africa. It is rumored by some magical researchers that it is a magic dead-zone, due to this… tectonic activity, I believe it's called, on the ley lines."

Arthur spoke "Myself, and my family will check out the Black Mountains that are in Queensland, Australia. Though like Dumbledore, we have to go through many International Floo points to get there, it seems like a good a place to start searching. There have been rumors told of people going there, and never returning."

Hestia spoke "And the rest of us will go to the La Brea Tar Pits that is in this Los Angeles, California in the States. I just hope that we won't get interrupted by those… American authorities." It was well known that British and American magic citizens never got along much, especially that the magical society in America adopted a much looser and broader acceptance of muggleborns and half-bloods in every station of government and scholastic branches. To point a fact, the American magic population was double that of the European population.

Moody growled "Just make sure to check out every square inch of the area, and prepare yourselves as best you can. Remember, magic does not work at all in those places, so be ready.".

Dumbledore spoke again "Also, if Harry Potter is at any of these locations, be prepared to use necessary force to apprehend and bring him back here. We must have him back in our capable hands." Dumbledore also wanted to make sure that Harry would never pull this stunt like this again, ready to oblivate him if necessary.

Molly put in "What about Severus? Will he be joining us?". Dumbledore said it was not to be, as he was having trouble with Voldemort. Apparently, having lost his most loyal follower was a bit of a blow for him. That, and also finding out that Narcissa and Bellatrix divorced their husbands was a blow financial wise. So, Severus was doing what he could to appease Voldemort.

"Rest assured though, Severus Snape is going to search for Harry. He and others within Voldemort's circle are still searching for the young man, and I have given him orders to bring him here should he locate him," Dumbledore stated. While others believed to see the wisdom in Dumbledore's words, some doubted that Severus would actually follow the orders, given the history between him, James Potter, and Harry Potter.

The leader of the group finished up, "Finally, the following are to stay here: Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. All three can take care of the house, and also be here in case Harry comes back here on his own. Now, prepare yourselves for the trip."

Hermione pulled her ear back away from the door and looked a bit resigned to a fact that the group down there seemed to be forgetting. 'Severus Snape would most likely try to harm Harry and bring him to You-Know-Who. Take in the fact that while Snape is probably a good duelist, if he did find Harry in these magical dead-zones, he wouldn't be able to use magic. And Harry is known to be strong physically given the trials and danger he's been in since the first year…' she thought. Now that she thought about, Potter did seem to take on a lot of obstacles that required physical as well as mental and magical strength.

Her logical, muggle side started to emerge again. She thought to herself, 'When I look back now, it seems that Harry has been conditioned to use his thoughts and body more then his magic to get out of situations. Knowing that, he would be qualified to take the training we're receiving with ease. So why isn't he…?'. This side laid dormant whenever around Dumbledore and always taking his words over her own. But now, the rational side of her mind, one that was conditioned by means of muggle use and education, was in control. It would seem that logical thinking and detective deduction was a RARE commodity in the magical realm.

Sighing, she went off to her bed. She would have thought more seriously on this matter, but thinking required energy and she used most of it up today as is. So, she went off to bed while the rest downstairs prepared for their trips.

* * *

~Back at Isla Sorna~

Harry Potter was running like hell away from the Spinosaurs, making sharp turns and quick movements to escape the jaws of this predator. 'This is like when I ran from that dragon back at the tournament! But this dino is quicker and more intelligent then that flying beast! This one can't fly, but he more then makes up for it like this!' Harry thought as he continued to dodge the super-predator. This had gone for about five minutes at least, and it would have gone on much more had Harry not been saved from an unlikely source. The T-Rexes that were stunned had recovered, and both were now MAD at their foe. Especially the male T-Rex.

Both roared loudly in anger, causing the Spinosaurs and Harry to momentarily stop in their tracks. That split-second stop was all the T-Rexes needed in order to capitalize on the moment. The male T-Rex grabbed the Spinosaurs's neck in its jaws and started to furiously shake it, the slightly larger predator shrieking in pain. The female grabbed its left arm with her jaw, biting down hard and shaking it as well. The Spinosaurs started to flail around in pain, being attacked by both sides not helping it at all.

"That's my cue! Thank you, Tyrannosaurs!" Harry said to himself before running off into the jungle. The two predators continued to fight, and the Potter man was not about to stay around to see who the winner would be.

When he finally got some distance away, he started to look around for the ladies. "Fleur! Tonks! Bellatrix! Narcissa! Where are you?" he called out. He kept on calling them while continuing to walk, when suddenly he felt a pair of strong arms grab him from behind. He jumped slightly, intending to battle his way out, when he was turned around to find himself facing Bellatrix and Narcissa. Relief was evident on his face, seeing that they were okay.

"Ah, you two are okay. Where are the-?" Harry was about to ask when Narcissa sealed his question with a hot kiss. Now THAT got the attention of both Bellatrix and Narcissa. Harry was stunned; Narcissa Malfoy-Black, a beautiful, older woman and mother to his arch-enemy Draco, was kissing the hell out of him! His mind all but shut down, taking in the sweet, unique taste of the woman. Her lips were soft and luscious, her tongue now in his mouth and just flicking his slightly. It lasted for a moment or two before Narcissa pulled away, blushing up a storm.

Bellatrix was very much surprised by her sister's action, and even Narcissa was stunned by her actions as well. "Umm… well… let's go back to that place we found…" Bella stated, Narcissa and Harry only nodding. The Potter lad was in a daze, and who could blame him? His only kiss was with Cho, and that did not end well. But this kind of kiss he received from Narcissa… a whole lot better in his opinion. Bellatrix led the way, Harry and Narcissa following behind but not saying anything.

'This is just plain WEIRD. First Cissy trying to call Potter like she did earlier, now this! What is going on? I know she's old enough to be his mother but… she sure doesn't look it. As a matter of fact, she doesn't seem to resemble an older woman. Not a teenager, that's for sure but… What in Merlin and Morgana's name is happening?' she thought as she continued along.

By chance, the girls found what seemed to be an underground bunker. Not so much under the ground itself, but underneath a lot of growth so it almost counted. When they arrived, Harry was glad to see that the others were okay. However, he and the Black Sisters decided to keep what happened earlier a secret. Until it was the right time or place to actually tell what happened, they would not speak of it. Fleur and Tonks hugged Harry tight, glad that he was okay. Nymphadora was also congratulating him for showing more guts and recklessness then any Black, Potter, or even top Auror had done by taking on a deadly creature without the use of magic or magical items.

"Okay, it seems we really need to work out a plan if we're to get off this island." Harry said as they all settled down to really think and talk.

(Author's Notes: A bit short, I know. But I still need to work out some details for the story and also I need to work on my other fanfics.

Darien: Also, BIG thanks to Greg: Me, Myself, and I for helping us pick out the magical dead zones. We owe you a big thank you! Also, we are prepared to answer any questions regarding magical and mystical. In our opinion, mystical is something more unique, deeper then even magic can explain.

DJ: Also, a big thank you to another EAGER author that PM'd me for some time in order to get this story out. Thank you very much! Now, I need some help with a fanfic of mine_**, Kingdom Hearts: Supreme Adventure**_. Anyone care to lend a land?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	9. Chapter 8

Harry Potter and the Survivors of Isla Sorna

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! First off, I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Late, I know. But better that then never.

Darien: In this chapter, Harry and the ladies try to really plan on how to get off the island. But, it won't be easy due to many factors. Also, we're going to start focusing more on Harry and the witches from here on in. Things will also happen in Europe, but more to the point on how things are going with Harry's enemies and allies on his prolonged absence. As well as the absence of the other witches.

DJ: Also, we're going to try and make sure to get some couple things straight. First off, it's this. While its daylight in Isla Sorna, its nighttime in Europe. I try to make sure to follow on how things go in real life. The earth's rotation and such. Many other things will be brought to light, but in time.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Explanations and Confessions All Around

Harry Potter was having the discussion of getting off the island with the witches, and all in the safety of a covered up bunker. Not much mind you, but better than nothing. "Okay, we really need to think and plan our moves carefully. After getting chased by a couple of excellent predators, it makes me realize we need to be more cautious." Harry started out.

Tonks put in "I agree on that. But, how do we get off this island? I mean, it's not like the ones who built this insane place left a boat or something!".

It was then that Fleur had a thought, and a brilliant one at that. "Hold on! I think I have an answer…" she stated before checking her bag. Harry didn't notice it earlier, but now he could see that the girls had kept the bags they took from the compound, and the items were still in it. Heh, it's funny what one notices, or doesn't notice, until after a crisis has passed.

"Ah! I found it!" Fleur exclaimed as she pulled out a map. It was a bit worn out and faded in some areas, but it was a map of the island. The bright vela figured that something like this would come in handy, and she was glad her woman's intuition was right. Folding it all out, the small map gave a detailed location on the island.

Bellatrix smiled and said "Well done, Fleur! This is really going to help us get off this crazy island!". The girls and Harry checked the map, and made sure to commit to memory the areas that they needed to take… and the ones to avoid at any costs.

"Okay, let's see here… it looks like there is a dock, or something similar, over here by this river area." Harry stated as he pointed to a spot that had the symbol of a ship that was next to a river stream symbol. The Potter lad put in that the InGen company must have used waterways as well as land routes to get around the island, and also to ship out or receive anything from the outside world.

Narcissa added in "So, if we find this dock, and hopefully a ship, we can get off this place by sailing out into open waters?". Harry replied that yes, it was a possibility. However, Tonks pointed out a few problems to the plan.

"There's more to it then just simply getting off the island, everyone. First off, we're on a small chain of islands that is very far from any kind of civilization. Even if we did manage to get out into open waters and away from this island's magic-negating boundaries, we don't have any intel or insight information to either portkey or apperate." Nymphadora stated.

Now that put a big cramp in the plans, as well as the mood. Harry thought, 'She's right. You can't apparate to a place you never been to before, and portkeys have some limiting distance.'.

However, it was surprisingly Bellatrix who found a solution. "Umm…. what about this place? Can we use that?" she inquired as she pointed to a symbol that was a helicopter. The group looked at it, and it was Harry who knew what the symbol stood for.

"I think we can! Bellatrix, that's the symbol of a helicopter, a type of flying machine used by muggles. If we can make it there, and hope that they have a place to call to the outside… we might be able to fly out of here!" Harry exclaimed. Now that brightened the mood considerably… until Narcissa pointed out another problem to the solution.

"But Harry, according to this map… we have to travel on another river route, go through a cage of some sort, and then to this area where this heli-whatever is at." the beautiful blonde stated. Her left finger pointed to the spot that was near the helicopter symbol, and that showed the symbol of a huge curved clawed foot. One they knew instantly.

Fleur whispered frightfully "We have to cross… the place where the raptors are at…".

* * *

~Back at England~

Voldemort was sitting on his high chair in his manor, overlooking his minions. Ever since the news of Harry Potter's disappearance, he was both intrigued and concerned about the situation. Intrigued on the grounds that the only one of two who showed little to no fear of him was gone completely, and concerned being that he thought that Potter was working on a plan that required the use of very high-level avoidance spells and charms.

He turned to his remaining followers and whispered in that cold voice of his, "How goes the search for the three I have asked for?".

His answer came in the whimpering form of Wormtail, who answered "My Lord, w-we have searched everywhere. I-In the Ministry, the various departments, e-e-even at Hogsmeade. Potter is n-n-nowhere to be found.". If there was one thing Wormtail knew his master disliked, it was not being able to bring him what he desired.

Voldemort eyed the whimpering idiot carefully before he turned to Lucius Malfoy and Roldolphus Lestrange and stated "And you, loyal Malfoy and Lestrange? No sign of your traitorous wives?" Ever since the news came of Narcissa divorcing Malfoy, and Bellatrix cutting away from Roldolphus, Voldemort was considering their membership in the Inner Circle. Sure, they were loyal and cemented in the belief that purebloods were meant to rule Europe. However, there was one key glitch that was missing… gold. The Malfoy's had enough fortune, if just barely, to ensure their stay in the Inner Circle. However, for the Lestrange… not so much. It had been fortunate because of Bellatrix, but not anymore.

"We have not located them anywhere, my Lord. They are in same boat as Potter, completely untraceable. It's as if they disappeared from the earth completely." Roldolphus answered. The two former husbands at been very cross at Snape for letting their wives get away from him, but the Potions Master remarked that he was taken by surprise… especially by the shot Bella gave him in the tender area, twice.

"Hmmm… while unfortunate that we have lost two, one being my most vicious of witches, it is of little loss. Now is the time to remind the magical community that our power and cause have returned stronger then ever. Recall all of our members from abroad. It is time to carry out our message to all the mudbloods and filthy muggles that we are in control." Tom Riddle declared, causing his loyal human tools to rejoice.

In his crafty mind, Voldemort's plan served multiple purposes. 'Should that Potter brat hear on his 'beloved' friends and mudbloods are in trouble, he'll come back here like the fool hero he is. And for some reason, I believe that those traitorous witches are with him. So if he returns… so do they.' he thought.

He was also a little concerned. He had been trying to connect to Potter's mind like last time, but to no avail. Every time he tried to open the link, he ran into a void. Just emptiness. It had the Dark Lord concerned, if only slightly. For now, he focused on how to proceed in showing the world that his Death Eaters were back in full force, now planning massive raids rather then the hit-and-run tactics that they have been doing before.

* * *

~Back in France~

The Delacours were very much worried and concerned about the situation, their daughter having vanished from the planet, in their view at least. The French Magical Society, equivalent to the Ministry in England, was more flexible and also well-established when compared to the Fudge-runned England. When it was reported on the apparent vanishing of Fleur Delacour, the family was very worried. Her father and mother, Jean-Sebastian and Apolline, were very worried about her.

The French Minister, Madam Camille, was with them in their manor, Gabrielle also present. "I can assure you, Mr. and Mrs. Delacour, that we are doing everything in our power to find your daughter. It is rather strange still, that she had vanished from our magical monitoring system at the same time England's Harry Potter did." she told them. The F.M.S had made it a necessity to monitor and report on the activity of other magical communities in the European area, mostly due to the violence and corruption that was present in Britain thanks to a certain idiot.

"Madam Camille, do you think that Potter's vanishing act is connected with Fleur? Do you believe that they are together somewhere?" Jean-Sebastian inquired. Camille answered that she was uncertain, but it was Gabby who answered in the only way she knew how.

"I bet that they are together! And if they are… 'Arry will protect my sister! I know it!" she declared. The adults had to admire the confidence and faith a child had, especially for their heroes.

"I believe that your child maybe right, Mr. and Mrs. Delacour. Given the past evidence of Harry Potter's actions at the Tournament, and also on his deeds that we learned at England's Department of Mysteries, I daresay that Fleur maybe in capable hands… should she and Potter be together." Camille stated.

Jean and Apolline knew that she was right in that statement. Besides learning of Fleur's growing attachment to the young English lad, they reviewed his performance from the tournament and saw that there was much more to the young man then meets the eye. So for now, the family had to wait and pray for their Fleur to return to them.

* * *

~At Isla Sorna~

The group was going through what they needed to take, and also what they needed to lose. Harry had insisted that Narcissa lose the electric stun gun, saying that it was a bit large and heavy for them to carry for the rest of the trip. The blonde beauty saw that he had a point, so she said that she would just leave it here when it was time for them to leave.

"By the way, Harry. I want to give you something for helping me back there when those dinosaurs came after us." Tonks said before she surprised the group by going to Harry and enveloping him in a big hug followed by a small but sweet kiss on the lips.

Smiling at the stunned face on the wizard, Tonks stated "Not many would do what you did, Potter. And even less so when they don't have access to magic. You're a rare kind, even in the Auror division.". Fleur huffed a little, a bit envious of Tonks stealing a kiss from Harry.

Smiling goofily, he said "Wow… thanks Tonks! For the compliment… as well as the kiss."

Bellatrix exclaimed, "Okay, this is just too bloody weird for me! First, we lose our magical abilities and uses, we get chased around by bloody things that have been extinct for millions and millions of years, me and Cissy look younger now! And now, Potter getting kissed by Tonks and my sister! This is just too much for one day!".

Harry and Narcissa blushed a deep red, while Tonks and Fleur looked by confused and a little upset. It was then that Tonks questioned, "Wait! What do mean, younger?"

Cissy answered while still blushing "Well, take a good look at me and Bellatrix. We're old, about in our mid to late 40's or so. But thanks to magic, we didn't look that way. But now… well, just look.". Harry and the others got a better look at the Black Sisters, and saw that they were right. In their eyes, the women looked to be at least 20 or 21 years of age.

"You're right. I 'ave seen glamour charms, potions, and many other disguises to mask one's age. But this… this iz unusual. I have never seen such a reduction of age." Fleur put in.

"I think this island is different from anything else in the entire world, I bet. I believe that this island has mystical properties, something more deeper and stronger then even magic." Harry said his piece of mind. When the girls gave him a puzzled look, he started to explain this. He explained that even though magic was negated, something else was at work here. A force that was strong, strong enough to make even the muggles come here to create Jurassic Park.

"Maybe this island not only negates magic, but also wipes away things and such that magic has influenced. I bet that's why you two look younger now. Like one of those… those… mud baths, only mystical." he finished up.

For the women of the magical world, this was a possibility. A FAR out possibility, but one nevertheless. 'It makes sense… in a way. I mean, even us members in the magical community and society have seen such actions that defy even magic. But those are RARE, and I do mean rare.' Tonks thought.

The young Potter lad shook his head, believing that now wasn't the time for assumptions and guesses. Now was the time to plan on how they were going to escape the island, not to mention going day through day in a world that was prehistoric in the eyes of many that contained animals that have not walked the Earth for eons.

"We'll figure that one out later, when we get off this island. Right now, I think we need to just rest here in this place for a little bit longer before we venture back out." he put in. The ladies agreed. Right now, they were a little fatigued and needed a few hours or so rest.

Bellatrix was about to say something when she heard a curious noise outside. 'What's that sound? It sounds like… little birds?' she thought. Against her better judgment, she went to the door and opened it up just a crack, surprising some of her new acquaintances.

Taking a look around, she saw a large group of small forest green lizards with splotches of brown here and there on their bodies. They stood on their two legs with stiff balancing tails, resembling chickens in posture. Each one was about 2 feet tall, and about 5 feet in length. Long flexible necks, narrow snouts like beaks, and long, thin forelimbs with clawed fingers of sort. There was a pack of them, about twenty or so according to Bella's eyes.

"Bellatrix, what are you looking at?" Harry inquired as he went up to join her. When he peeked out and saw what she saw, he looked a little nervous.

"Harry, what are those things?" the former Lestrange asked. Potter responded that those were Compsognathus, a small chicken-like scavenger that he read from the books.

'If those things are here, does that mean a predator is nearby?' he thought. One rule he learned from his childhood days at the library was this; "_When a scavenger is nearby, and together, chances are high of a kill nearby. Or of a predator that is near._"

(Author's Notes: Well, this is it for this chapter. Some explanations are made, a little confession made, and also some evil going down in Europe! Harry and his ladies make their move earlier then expected thanks to the Comps in the next chapter.

Darien: Also, this is the explanation of the island's magic-negating properties as well as Narcissa and Bellatrix's age reduction. The _La Cinco Muertes_, the Five Deaths islands, are special due to _**mystical**_ properties. Something that is deeper, more powerful then even magic.

DJ: Well, this is the chapter for the 2011 year. Prepare for the next one coming in 2012! From me to all of you… HAPPY NEW YEAR!

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	10. Chapter 9

Harry Potter and the Survivors of Isla Sorna

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey, everyone! How are you all doing? Good I hope. In any case, sorry for long delay. Kinda got distracted on what life has been throwing me, but I've adjusted. Now, I'm back in action!

Darien: DJ is sorry that no one has commented or private messaged him on the challenges he put up in his profile. We were hoping someone would take them up, or at least tell him on what they thought about his challenges.

DJ: All in all, it's pretty normal for me. Now, since my birthday is coming up soon, I decided to kick it up a notch and present to you all here a new chapter! Hope you like it! On another note, I believe that mystical and magical are two separate divisions altogether. If you would like to put your theory on how the island is making the change to Harry and the witches, be my guest and explain your theories via reviews.

I do not own Harry Potter or Jurassic Park. Now, on with the fanfic!)

The Wonders of the Prehistoric Past

Harry and Bellatrix were looking at the Compys, who were chattering to and fro between one another. The young Potter man knew that something was up. 'I don't like this. Why are so many of them here?' he thought. The small dinosaurs started to advance on the two humans, and that was Bellatrix and Harry's cue to go down and close the hatch. But, before they could do so, a loud roar startled the crowd greatly. The Compys chattered quickly before scattering. True to Harry's theory earlier, there was another predator around. And this one surprised him and Bella when it came into view.

"Harry! What is that?" Bella exclaimed. The creature looking down on them had dark red skin with black splotches here and there. It stood to be 13 feet in height, and looked to be around at least 20 feet in length. It looked to weigh at least 3 tons, and showed sharp, serrated teeth. It resembled that of a Tyrannosaurs, but smaller of course and hard a small horn protrusion growing from the top of its snout. It glared at the humans with yellow eyes, and roared loudly.

"That's a Ceratosaurs! Bella, let's get down now!" Harry answered back. He and Bellatrix shot back down to the underground fast, but it wasn't quick enough. As soon as they closed the hatch, the Ceratosaurs smashed through with its powerful snout! As it turns out, the horn was useful for smashing through obstacles. The girls screamed in fright at the attack, but luckily Tonks still had her wits about her to recover quickly.

"Everyone, this way!" she yelled over the noise. The humans gathered around her while the Ceratosaurs was still poking its snout around, trying to widen the hole and look for the morsels. The Auror led the way, crawling through a secret tunnel that was made some time ago. They slowly made their way out, and as soon as they were in the open, they beat feet towards the trees. One minor problem though… the Ceratosaurs had a good sense of smell, when it caught of a whiff of Fleur's unique scent, it turned its head and charged right at them!

"Girls, we got to get to some high ground! Quick, climb up one of the trees!" Harry exclaimed. The jungle was thick with trees, aiding the humans in evading the carnivore. It didn't help much, considering that Ceratosaurs was smaller and more agile then its larger cousins like Tyrannosaurs and Spinosaurs. But, one had to take what could get. After about seven minutes of chasing and evading, the five found a large enough tree that they could all fit in and tall enough to escape the red-skinned creature.

"Alright, everyone! Up we go! Move it!" Tonks ordered, showing that was not an enforcer of both law and magic for nothing. Fleur went first, then the Black Sisters. Tonks went up after Bella, at Harry's insistence of course. When he was about to start climbing after her, the Ceratosaurs spotted them and charged with mouth wide open! Harry's eyes widen slightly, but he resumed climbing up fast. It all happened in slow motion for the witches, from their view point, as they saw the huge dinosaur close in and ready to snap Harry in half! Fortunately, the young man's Seeker's reflexes saved him from being dinner. He managed to scramble to safety with the girls; managing a millimeter save just before the Ceratosaur's jaws snapped shut in trying to get his left leg.

"Whew! That was close!" Harry commented as he panted, his upper body being snuggled by the well-endowed witches. He had to admit, that was TOO close. Even having almost being burned alive from the dragon back in the Tri-Wizard Tournament didn't match up to this encounter. Looking down, they saw the powerful carnivore pacing back and forth. It was wondering on how it could catch its meal, but a loud roar in the distance told it that a much more powerful foe was nearby. It obeyed its instincts and stalked away, not wanting to be a meal itself. When it was out of sight, all of the humans let out a huge sigh of relief.

"That was exciting… though, truth be told, I have had enough excitement to last me a dozen or so life times." Narcissa commented. Harry chuckled, then sat back up. He wiggled around a little to get comfortable to where he was with the girls, all snuggled in a large crook of the tree they were in.

"Yes, I most agree. This place is more… adventurous then anything back in France. Or anywhere else in Europe, for that matter." Fleur added in. Darkness was now setting in, and the gentle sounds of nature's animals could be heard all around. Tired from their ordeals, the group decided right then and there to sleep for the night. Harry was sandwiched between Fleur and Narcissa, and the young man was secretly glad to be close to two beautiful, well-endowed witches. Bella was beside Fleur, and Tonks besides Narcissa. Their combined body heat would keep them warm throughout the night, though the night was pretty warm as it was since they were in the tropics.

"Harry… yawn… thanks for… for being with us…" Fleur whispered out before closing her eyes and snuggling into his right side. Narcissa whispered her thanks too before zoning out on his left side.

Harry Potter knew that this was every young man's fantasy, being surrounded by beautiful and enchanting witches. But, he knew that now was not the time to think of such things. 'I'll think of this more when we're off this island. Right now, survival is most important. I just hope we can reach the place where this helicopter landing pad is at.' he thought as he remembered seeing the image of the helicopter landing area from the map earlier before the Ceratosaurs attack. Wrapping his arms around the witches, he settled into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

~Next morning~

The sun was rising, casting its warm glow on the land. The rays touched all, including where five humans were sleeping at in one of the tall trees. When the rays did nothing to wake the five up, nature decided to give them a little surprise awakening. Harry was the first to awaken, although slowly, when he heard some rustling nearby. Opening his eyes, he saw a real treat. Coming towards him and the witches, or more specifically to the leaves nearby, was the head of a dinosaur he remembered well from his past. It was a Brachiosaurs, one of the tallest animals ever to walk the earth millions of years ago! The creature's neck was long and slender, the Brachiosaur in front of them about 51 feet in height and about 52 feet in length. The top of its head had a small round lump with small nostrils on it, indicating that it could breathe underwater if most of its body was submerged. This was truly a sight to behold.

"Fleur, Tonks, Cissy, Bella. Wake up and see this." Harry whispered, not wanting to scare the beautiful creature. He gently shook them awake, Bella being the first to open her eyes. Once she saw the dinosaurs, however, her eyes snapped open and she was scrambling to get away. However, Harry quickly calmed her down when he said that it was a Brachiosaurs and was a plant-eater. True to his words, the dinosaur seemed much more interested in the plants then the humans. Fleur and Cissy watched in fascination as the breath-taking wonder started to strip the tree of its branches and leaves, Tonks glancing over the side of the tree to see the true enormity of this dinosaur.

"Just think of it as a big sort of cow, Bella. Look, it's really quite gentle despite its size." Harry encouraged as Bella slowly moved forward, back towards the group. The young man then got an idea, going to one of the branches and tearing off a big one that held some juicy leaves. He carefully and slowly went out to where the Brachiosaurs was at, holding out the branch like it was a fishing pole of some kind.

"Here you go! Eat up!" Harry yelled out. The Brachiosaurs responded with a loud trumpeting call, causing the girls to cover their ears from the explosive sound. Harry flinched only slightly, and quickly had to find his strength when the huge dinosaur took the branch in its mouth. Narcissa helped him, and soon the two brought the head over to them while it munched on the leaves. When it was close enough, Fleur and Tonks started to pet its snout.

"_Magnifique_! Thiz dinosaur… she iz beautiful…" Fleur whispered in awe as she felt the creature's skin. It was nothing like a reptile or a dragon's skin/scales, which were always cool to the touch. This one's skin was warm and had a pebble texture that was exquisite to touch. Tonks was thinking along the same lines, never dreaming that she would be able to pet such a creature of magnificence and beauty. When Bella saw the others petting it, she drew up her courage and slowly reached out to touch the Brachiosaur. When her hand made contact, she sighed and really calmed down.

The whole moment lasted for a few minutes when the Brachiosaur finally finished its little leaf meal courtesy of Harry, and turned to leave. "Let's follow it, Harry. I bet this thing is going back to its heard!" Bella stated before starting her descent down. Mr. Potter had to smile at Bellatrix's antics; one moment she was scared stiff of the Brachiosaurs, now she wanted to follow it.

"Well, we need to get out of this tree anyway. Let's go!" he stated before following Bella down. Fleur was next to leave, followed by Tonks and Narcissa was last. The five humans followed the majestic plant-eater, soon stepping out from the jungle into a large meadow of sort. And boy, what a sight did they see! This one would be forever in their minds.

The Brachiosaur that woke them up was heading back to its herd, which consisted of seven adults and four little Brachiosaur that really melted the hearts of the witches. The coloring of the little ones were a dark brown with orange splotches here and there, but the adults had orange coloring with red splotches. They walked with grace and dignity, making trumpeting calls as they made their way to either drink from the river that was nearby or to go to the edge of the forest to eat. Needless to say, no carnivore in their right mind would attack such a tall and powerful looking beast.

The meadows were also sporting many numerous other dinosaurs, ones that took the human's breaths away. In small herds of three or four were Ankylosaurs, armored dinosaurs that seemed to be built for protection like a tank. The adult's height was about 9 feet, and the length was 28 feet. Harry had to guess that their weight would be somewhere between 3 to 5 tons at least. These dinosaurs were built for protection from predators, their top having plated armor with small spikes running down along side it, and their sides having long spikes that would prevent any predators from trying to tip them over to reach their un-protective bellies. Even their heads had plating armor and spikes, and the witches were fascinated about the tail that was long and had a hard-looking end at it that resembled a club of sort.

'Even the most powerful of creatures in magical Britain would think twice before attacking that thing!' Bellatrix thought. The young Ankylosaurs seemed to be growing their own armor, and always near the adults for protection.

Down by the river, scooping up what seemed to be plant food, were strange dinosaurs that really threw the witches for a loop. There was a small heard of Parasaurolophus, classified as sort of a duck-billed dinosaur, and very peculiar. The adult's height was about roughly 13 feet, the length close to 23 feet. All had skin coloring of rich emerald green, their long elongated crowns on their heads a coal-black. They had long arms that looked strong enough to hold their weight somewhat, and powerful-looking legs that were excellent for running. A stiff, long tail for balance and possibly a defense for predators.

"That is one WEIRD looking dinosaur!" Tonks exclaimed. And coming from a Metamorph, that was saying something.

In the background, they could see coming in from the jungle a small herd of Stegosaurs! The adults were about 19 feet in height, and about 40 feet or so in length. Harry and his friends were in awe at the powerful-looking dinosaur. They were not clumsy in walking as the books stated in Harry's elementary schoolbooks, but like the Brachiosaur, had a dignified and graceful gait. Narcissa was fascinated by the diamond-shaped plates running all along its back, and also with the tail that had four long, sharp spines at the end. It was like Ankylosaurs, but more built for bulk instead of plating. Still, any predator would think twice before messing with this dinosaur and its powerful tail.

"Hey, look at that!" Tonks exclaimed as she pointed to the distance behind the Brachiosaurs. Looking to where she pointed out at, the group was treated to a RARE sight of seeing a duel between two dinosaurs! Harry recognized one of them as a Triceratops, one of the most famous and recognizable of the dinosaur kingdom. From the look of this particular dinosaur, its height was about 15 feet while the length was roughly 35 feet. It reminded the humans of a rhinoceros in physical stature, but the major difference was that the Triceratops had three horns instead of one. Two long horns above the eyes, and one small horn on the tip of the parrot-like snout. It had a bony, small frill that protected its neck and its eyesight seemed to be considerably better then that of a rhino. It was a dark tan color, with light tan splotches.

It was locked in battle with a dinosaur that was similar to it, but different in many ways. Harry thought 'That's a Styracosaurs! It's incredible!'. He remembered seeing it from his childhood. This particular one had a length that was roughly 18 feet, and a height of about only 6 feet. It had a single horn that was about 19 inches in length, four long spikes that made up its defensive frill that was different from the solid, bony frill of the Triceratops. The four spikes were between 19 to 21 inches in length. It was completely light tan, indicating that it was a juvenile Styracosaurs. The smaller horned dinosaur was challenging the adult Triceratops, and it seemed that the larger plant-eater would not back down.

Fleur whispered to Harry "My dear 'Arry…. when all iz said and done back in our home… I want to come back here.". Potter had to agree on her sentiments there. Despite all the chaos and danger they have been in, this one sight just made the adventure all that bearable and remarkable. It was one of those scenes that just made everything worthwhile.

After taking in the scene, they decided to continue onward. Especially when one of the Brachiosaurs saw them and trumpeted out loud, lowering its head to view the small, strange creatures. "Come on, everyone! I think this is the river that might lead us to that place with the heli-thingy!" Narcissa stated. The group followed the river, never taking notice of the dark clouds that were rolling in from the east…

* * *

As the group followed the river, they found themselves going back into the dense jungle. As Harry walked with the ladies, he started to do some small talking. "So, what do you witches think about this place so far? I mean, sure it's dangerous, chaotic, and also we can't do magic of any kind. But… after seeing that sight, I think it would be worth it to come back here. At least… on my own terms." he told them. Tonks and Narcissa looked at him like he was crazy, but Bellatrix and Fleur stated their own words.

"I think I would love to come back to thiz place too. It iz just too wonderful and _magnifique_!" Fleur added in, close to Harry. Yeah, she sure was scared as hell at coming to this place, and discovering she could not activate her Veela form or magic. But, she also sensed that there was a serenity to this land despite it having extinct creatures on it.

"I second that! True, it has its downs like the predators trying to eat us and the technology that we have ZERO knowledge about. But still, it's pretty nice, especially after seeing a sight like that." Bella stated. Harry was really starting to enjoy the company of the ladies, thanking his lucky stars to have been trapped on a large island with these particular women. Especially after resolving some issues.

'I must be going crazy… but I'm starting to actually like getting trapped on this island with these beautiful witches.' he thought. After walking some distance, the group came to a small clearing. The clearing was not like the meadow from before, but consisted of tall, long grass. It was like the grass in the savannahs of Africa, but more taller. The group stopped at the edge, deciding on wither or not to go through it or look for a way around it.

"Harry, I think we need to go around this grass. Something about it just makes me feel uneasy." Narcissa stated, her sixth sense telling her that something was lurking in the tall grass… something dangerous.

"Nah! Come on, live a little Cissy! Let's go through!" Bellatrix countered. However, before anymore debate could happen, something made the decision for them. A sound was heard behind them, something that made them all stop talking and become still. For this noise, they knew all too well. Turning around slowly, they saw that coming from the jungle… was a six dinosaur group of Velociraptors! One of the raptors, a single male, was standing on a large branch… and it was looking directly at Harry.

"Girls… take a hand and do NOT let go, no matter what. On the count of three, we run into the grass." he whispered quietly. The ladies nodded fearfully, remembering their last encounter with these clever predators. Harry took Tonks's hand, Nymphadora took Cissy's hand, Bella took Cissy's other hand, and Fleur took hers. The group of raptors was slowly stalking towards them, the male leader never taking its eyes off Harry's own green orbs.

"1… 2… 3!" Harry exclaimed the last number out before dashing into the long grass, the girls following and not letting go. With a shriek, the Velociraptors took off after their quarry! It was now a deadly game of hide-and-seek, where the loser would be torn up and eaten. The humans made a mad dash straight through the long grass, hoping to hit the end of it and lose their enemies. However, the raptors proved their prowess and hunting skills by keeping on their tail and not losing them for a second.

'We… got to make it… or we're history!' Harry thought as he led the girls on. However, his hopes were dashed when he heard a scream behind him. He turned to see one of the raptors closing in on Fleur, her eyes wide with horror as the human-sized dinosaurs prepared to strike. He was already going to attempt to go and save her, when he saw the raptors stop immediately and stood still.

"What the-?" Harry contemplated before he ran into something solid. The girls smacked into him one by one, and all tumbled to the ground. The young man shook his head to clear it… and found himself staring at a long, sickle-shaped claw. The claw toe was between 9 to 15 inches in length, and looked even more powerful then the ones the raptors had. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Harry slowly looked up to see on what he and the girls ran into.

Standing before them was a gigantic-sized raptor, one the size of a truck! Its length was anywhere between 16 to 23 feet, and its height was about 6 feet at the hip. It had a dark, coal skin coloring and had eyes surprisingly blue in color. Its snout was long and carried rows of teeth that looked to be sharp enough to slice through anything. Their forearms had the same agility and dexterity as the Velociraptors, but their entire bulk suggested that they were built more for power then speed like their smaller cousins. It was a Utahraptor, and it wasn't alone. Behind it were three other Utahraptors, and the one that Harry and the girls ran into was glaring down at the humans.

"Oh shit…" was the one thing that surprisingly all five humans stated at once upon seeing the great creature. Now Harry knew why the raptors had stopped, they had just run into the other raptor's territory.

The Utahraptor leader looked from these strange creatures to the Velociraptors that dared to invade his territory. The raptors were long-time rivals, and snarled out at them. The Velociraptors, and their leader, hissed back, showing that they were not going to back down this time. Although it was going to be six against four, it was pretty even due to the Utahraptors being stronger and powerful then the Velociraptors. With a roar that startled the humans, the Utahraptors charged forward, going right over the puny creatures that the raptors were chasing.

Getting up, Harry and his women saw the combat starting, and this was an image that would never leave their memories for life. It was a battle between two powerful rivals, and it was just too fascinating to do anything else but watch. As the two dinosaur tribes fought, that was when the storm made itself known. A powerful tropical storm that was unlike anything Harry and the witches had ever seen before.

(Author's Notes: Going to stop on this one. How was this, everyone? Just so you know, I got the info for the dinosaurs from credible sources. Mainly from the _**Jurassic Park: Ultimate Trilogy**_ Blue-Ray pack I got for Christmas, and also from other internet sites.

Darien: Expect to see more unique and unusual dinosaurs, and also see Harry take a more intimate look at the ladies that will soon be part of his life, in the chapters to come! When it gets near the end of the story, our adventure will switch back over to Europe and the magical community. Until then, just enjoy the fact that this story will have many chapters.

DJ: Now R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	11. Chapter 10

Harry Potter and the Survivors of Isla Sorna

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I'm really glad that a lot of you like my story, and also the input is really helping me along with this.

Darien: Also, DJ and his family have been watching the Jurassic Park trio movies this weekend as per his birthday request. Since re-seeing them, he's found ways to really move the story along. So hopefully, the chapters will live up to the reader's expectations.

DJ: Yup! I aim to please the readers and reviewers! So now, enjoy this little number! I do not own Harry Potter or Jurassic Park.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Finding More Amidst Storm and Fury

The battle that Harry, Fleur, Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Tonks saw between the Velociraptors and Utahraptors was truly a gruesome sight to behold. However, there was some fascinating about that prevented them from fleeing all out from the scene.

Two Velociraptors ganged up on one Utahraptor, leaping and slashing with their clawed forearms and sickle-shaped toe claws. However, the larger foe snarled and swung its powerful tail and smacked one of the raptors away! The force of such a blow would even a half-giant like Hagrid, sending the smaller dinosaur away. The remaining raptor now circled carefully, looking for an opening. Finding one in just a split-second, it charged in and attacked the Utahraptor's right flank. It managed to bite down on the solid, tough flesh and started to slash at it with its claws.

The larger predator shrieked in pain and outrage, and was now trying to shake the stubborn raptor off furiously! Blood and saliva was being shaken and spread out everywhere, and the cries of battle from the other raptors filled the sky. The male leader of the Velociraptors was dueling it out with the leader of the Utahraptors, their fighting vicious and deadly. The leader raptor leapt at the larger foe repeatedly, trying to find a weak spot. However, the Utah was more solidly built and was slightly faster then its allies. It lashed out its left leg, similar to a karate kick, and smacked the raptor away each time it tried to leap on it. This kept up for about a few minutes, until something happened that managed to even things for the leader raptor. In a blazing burst of speed, it leapt up once again and pounced on the larger foe. But this time, it had its left leg extended out with its sickle-shaped claw ready to slice.

In the minds of the humans, the raptor was executing an extraordinary flying kick! The Utahraptor's right leg extended out to kick its foe away again, but it seemed that the outcome was different then the previous times. In a flash of lighting that appeared in the sky above, both sickle claws intercepted one another and actually broke off in collision! Both raptors shrieked in pain as their prized claw toes were now broken off, and the impact of the said event caused the Velociraptor to fall prematurely, not being able to hit his enemy. Both claws flew through the air and landed at the feet of Harry Potter.

'Bloody hell… this is just unbelievable! I've never seen anything like this before!' Harry thought just before the claws landed at his feet. He bent down and picked up the toe claws, inspecting that both were still in excellent condition despite the base being broken and all. He gave them to Narcissa, who put it in the bag she amazingly still carried from the facility earlier.

The battle between the two groups of raptors was growing more fierce and deadly, until all of a sudden… they stopped. The battle-scarred raptors returned to their own respective sides, still hissing and growling at one another. "What in Morgana…? Why did they stop attacking?" Bellatrix stated. To her, it made no sense. There were no other dinosaurs around, and from the bloody battle she just witnessed, she expected the dinosaurs to fight to the death.

The Velociraptors and Utahraptors looked to the morning sky, which had darkened recently, and took off into the jungle. Well, the Utah's went back into the jungle while the Velociraptors streaked back into the long grass. Just after fleeing, the humans felt the wind pick up greatly and rain starting to come down. Harry looked up and saw the sky now completely. "I think I know why they left. A huge storm is coming!" he exclaimed. Just as the words left his lips, the wind and rain really started to pick up, plus thunder tore the sky and lighting flashed more brightly and powerfully then any spell known to date.

Harry and his entourage was now facing tropical storm _Sarah_, a storm that frequented the island for some time. The girls shrieked in surprise as the storm really picked up, and Harry was doing his best to try to keep the group together. "We got to find shelter!" Tonks exclaimed. The group went into the jungle, and the foliage did manage to shelter them somewhat from the rain and wind, but it was not enough. They kept going further in, the fury of the storm _Sarah_ increasing in intensity. After seven minutes of running, Narcissa spotted something in the distance.

"Harry, everyone! Look! I think I see something!" she exclaimed over the wind and thunder. Harry turned to see what she saw, which was difficult considering his glasses were wet and starting to fog up. However, he managed to see a line of wire and steel. It was a fence!

"Everyone, run to the fence! I think it might help us!" he exclaimed before running towards it. The group followed, and soon, they emerged from the jungle to see the fence was huge. It had a sign that said _**Danger: 10,000 volts- Do Not Touch**_ and large spiked barbs of some kind running on the very top. From the look of it, the fence was designed to keep something out. It was very strong, despite the rust that was starting to show. The humans looked left and right to see where this fence led off to, and that's when Fleur found their salvation.

"Over there! Look! I see a building! On the other side!" she exclaimed happily. Indeed, a building was on the other side of the fence. It was dome-shaped with a small observation room that was on top in the shape of a cone. It was a bit worn down due to time, but it looked to provide more then adequate shelter from the rain and wind. Bella looked to her right and saw a small opening at the fence's base.

"Well, we found our shelter! Let's go!" she yelled before running towards the opening. The rest followed, and crossed to the other side. Running as fast as they can, they reached the building and entered. Upon entering, the group closed the door and was slightly surprised to see so many locks and such on it. It took Bella, Harry, and Tonks to push the door shut due to the wind pushing up against said door very hard. When they managed to close it completely, Fleur and Narcissa slid in the locks.

"Whew… what a day this is starting out to be!" Harry commented as he went apart from the girls to dry himself off… well, shaking himself dry to be precise. With no towels around, he had to shake himself dry like a dog would.

"I know. First seeing the large dinosaurs, then running into those raptor creatures, and now seeking shelter from this powerful storm. Blimey, what a way to start a day!" Tonks added in as she squeezed water from her shirt.

Harry managed to dry his glasses, and upon putting them on… saw another sight that would fill any man's fantasy! Bella and Cissy's muggle clothing was transparent when wet, and he got a good look at their upper bodies. Bella and Cissy were about Double D-cups, and looked to be both full and firm. 'Wow! I may not know anything on breast size and all that, but those two look bloody fantastic for their age!' Harry thought. Of course, chronologically they were in their fifties or so. But upon arriving on the island, they actually started to look younger. So, in the very tiny recesses of his mind where logic was at, the young man deduced that this is what they looked like in their early twenties.

" 'Arry, how long do you think this storm will last?" Fleur inquired, getting his attention. He turned around to his left to see Fleur, and man he saw a sight that most men his age would kill to see! Fleur's line of clothing was also transparent when wet, and it showed all of her lovely curves. Also, it showed that she was at least Double-D like the Black Sisters, and if Harry hoped in the future, would grow into E or EE-cups. Full and firm, and standing proudly, Fleur showed she was much different then any other French woman and in all the right places.

Gulping, his face red as ever, he replied "I-I don't know, Fleur. When it comes to w-weather and all, I got nothing.". Fleur was a bit curious on his reaction, and his body language. But when she looked down and saw her wet body, inwardly she smirked and made a mental note to use it to her advantage later on.

Tonks saw the interaction, and smirked big time. 'Oh, this is going to be good!' she thought as she went towards Harry.

The metamorpher got close to Harry and whispered "You're not running a fever now, are you Potter?". Harry turned to address her, but… wow! He got a real good look at Tonks, and saw that she was indeed a Black in many ways. Her clothing was transparent now, and saw that, like her aunts, she was stacked on top. With her morphing abilities off, he could see that she was D-cup at least, and when she would get older, it would go up to DD-cup. And the way she was VERY close to him, and having a seductive look on her face, his face heated up ten-fold and also making his imagination flare up greatly. Not to mention something else of his flaring up.

He stammered "W-Well, Tonks, I… that is… ummm…". He backed up away from her slowly, but she persisted after him, a devious smile now forming on her face. While she was teasing the young man, the other ladies scowled slightly at the sight.

"Here, let me help you dry off." Tonks offered, and before Harry knew what happened, she managed to get the shirt and pull it over his head and off his body. He struggled a bit yes, but he was now shirtless and the ladies' imagination and hearts soared at seeing his upper half now bare of clothing.

The young Potter lad showed that he was trim, well cut. Despite the malnourishment he received from his guardians, he was kept in shape by the number of chores and running from Dudley and the bullies. Add in the factors of being introduced into the wizarding world, and getting treatment thanks to nurse Poppy, his body was starting to get more healthy and fit. Add in Quidditch practices and the Defense club at Hogwarts, it only increased his body build. The final thing to add in was his escapes from death at the hands of Voldemort, Dumbledore's manipulations at the school, and also the attacks by Snape and the bad eggs at Slytherin. So, he was now gifted with a lean, swimmer's build that showed he was ready to react at a moment's notice.

'Wow! Potter is certainly not like the Quidditch jocks back at Hogwarts! He actually looks better!' Bella thought.

'Oh my… Harry is a man more then a boy! He looks better then Lucius did when he was his age!' Narcissa thought as she absorbed the image into her mind.

'_Mon dieu_! Harry Potter is certainly a fine specimen of male! Many a vela witch would try for him!' Fleur thought.

'Bloody hell! Even rookie Aurors are not this fit when they start! Harry here has got it going on!' Nymphadora thought as well, many a naughty image entering her mind and being stored away in the NC-17 section of her brain.

Harry Potter was blushing like mad, not used to this kind of staring. Sure, he had gotten similar stares from young teenage witches back in the wizarding world, but that was due to his fame and such. Being topless, and in front of four very beautiful and sexy witches, this was another matter entirely. He went to Tonks, who was frozen in her lustful shock at seeing him like this, and took back the shirt. He started to squeeze and wring it to get the water out, saying "Ummm… thanks for the… uhh… assistance, Tonks. But, I got it…".

The tropical storm raged on outside, and a more personal storm was developing inside the building. When Harry's shirt was dried off sufficiently, or as one could get given the circumstances, he looked around to see what they had to work with in the building. 'Okay, let me see. We got plenty of room here, that's a start. A spiral staircase that leads down somewhere outside I think, some empty shelves, and also an observation room up above. All in all, it's better then staying in the jungle.' he thought before turning around and addressing the group.

* * *

"Okay, here's what we got. Until the storm dies down, we're going to be stuck in here. Can't go downstairs because it leads outside and it's still raining, and there's not much food in here. I'm guessing that whoever was working here took everything before abandoning the island." Harry started to say.

Bella put in "So, what do we do to get food and water?". Harry answered that they could get water from the rain, since it was fresh and safe to drink. They just had to find some good containers to hold said water.

The young man added "As for the food, looks like we need to get some from outside. Either getting fruits that, hopefully, grow on this island. Or… hunting the dinosaurs that inhabit the island." He was not a big fan of killing others, especially innocent creatures. But unfortunately, this was about survival and one had to do what was necessary to live.

"Hmmm… perhaps the carnivores on the island can help us." Fleur stated. When all of them looked in puzzlement, she simply stated that they would wait or follow one of the big meat-eaters like T-Rex or the Spinosaurs. When they would catch and kill a dinosaur, they would wait until it was done and then take whatever was left.

"It is easier then hunting, especially that even with the weapons we still have, it wouldn't be enough to put down a dinosaur. Only wound it and make it angrier." Cissy stated. The group was surprised slightly to see that they still had the shotguns and tranquilizer guns with them. Heh, funny would one forget something like that. Though of course, being chased by large animals would tend to make the mind forget many a thing.

Harry put the shotgun down on one of the empty shelves, Bellatrix doing the same. Fleur and Tonks put down their dart guns did the same. Harry and Narcissa also put down the bags they carried from the facility, also surprised that they still had them. The extra shotgun and tranquilizer darts were still in Harry's bag, and Cissy still had the notes and books from before. 'Least we won't get bored here.' Narcissa thought as she checked her bag. Miraculously, the bag was water-proof and the seal on it was good enough to keep the notes and books good and dry.

"I'm going to the Observation Room to see on what is going on outside. I'll be back down in a few minutes." Harry said as he went to the ladder near that led upward. He wanted to see if the storm was letting up, or getting worse. Also, he wanted to clear his mind and try to see what he was going to do with the ladies.

The moment he was gone, the women gathered together and started to talk about the one thing that was now on their minds; Harry Potter. "Okay ladies, I think we can all agree on this. We're falling for the hero Harry Potter, and I believe that we need to settle something before things get out of hand." Tonks stated.

Fleur said "I know. How about we tell one another the reasons on why we love the young man? After that, we go from there.".

Each woman nodded their heads in agreement, and it was the veela who started things off. Fleur stated "I like… no, I love 'arry Potter a lot and it's because of his actions from the Triwizard Tournament. He saved my little sister Gabrielle when he did not have to, also showed courage when facing the Horntail, and also iz honest with his feelings and sayings. I knew that he was telling the truth when he declared he did not enter the tournament, but… was too upset and snooty at the time to realize it. Hearing his actions when that dreadful Umbridge woman did to him and his friends, and also at the British Department of Mysteries… only cemented my heart to him. He iz truly a man like no other."

Tonks nodded in agreement with her. She went up "I hear that. I'm an Auror, so I've seen a lot of action. I've read the reports on Harry from the department and also from Headmaster Dumbledore, and… I got to admit, many a veteran Auror would break from what he's been subjected to. Harry, he… he just has a strength of character and will, one that even I can't ignore. He has Sirius's charm, his father's look, and his mother's determination all rolled into one. He's also humble and good to even non-humans, which is a big bonus in my book. He's not entrenched in the prejudice and pigheadedness that most of the male wizard population thrive in."

Bella added "Yes, that is true. Unlike most of the men in the wizarding society, Harry is not easily swayed by money or power. He's also understanding… and forgiving. After explaining myself to him, and my actions both past and present, I can honestly say that he surprised me when he gave me a chance. I just hope he doesn't become like that idiot Dumbledore, always ready to forgive someone and not taking in the consequences of said action."

Narcissa stated "Potter… he reminds me so much of James, and more of the good then the bad. Harry, he… he likes to enjoy life, but also is ready to fight when it's needed. He's also willing to go the extra distance to protect his friends, yet also thinks some things through. Not all the way or all the time, but it is there. With some refinement in some places, and given a little bit more time… Harry Potter could be a wizard, no… a man like no other. A truly great one, not like the fake Tom Riddle nor that pompous fool Dumbledore.".

Fleur then put in the ultimate question, "So… how do we resolve on who claims him?". Fleur was in no way or form to let any other woman try to outdo her for Harry's affections, but the ladies well… they were friendly to her, and being through so much with them so far, didn't want to lose their friendship. A truly dire situation indeed.

Tonks thought about it for a moment, then smiled a mischievous one. She suggested "How about… we share him? We start a harem with him, a coven that has not been seen for 500 years." That one statement made the girls' jaws drop down in surprise. A harem, a coven had not been performed for so long due to complications within said harem. But… something inside of them said that this coven would work out.

Bella slowly sported a small smile, a true one, and replied "Actually, that's not a bad idea. I think it'll be good for Harry to have us four by his side. I honestly believe that someway, somehow… it would work.".

Cissy also sported a similar smile and added "Yes, I believe that as well. He seems to have a big heart, enough for all of us to share."

Fleur then risked the question "So, it is all agreed. Now… who shall make the first move on him?"

* * *

In the Observatory, Harry Potter was looking at the fierce storm that was raging outside. However… it paled in comparison to the storm within himself. 'What is going on? Do those women really find me… attractive? But, why?' he thought. If one were to read his mind and heard the question, they would have been stumped. Of course, being raised by a family like the Dursely's, one could understand then. Most of his life, girls did not approach him both inside and outside of school. And those that did show interest in him were scared off by Dudley and his gang, plus the 'news' about their nephew from the pig's father and mother.

And when going to Hogwarts, most girls approached him only due to his fame and such. Hermione was an exception, due to her being his second friend… well, now former friend in this case. Still, it was something. Ginny was excluded due to her conditioning by her mother Molly. But with those ladies down below… something was different. Something that he could not explain.

"I feel… I just feel different around them. After all we've been through, I can honestly say that I trust them more then anyone else back home." Harry said to himself. In many cases, just trusting a person more can have a profound effect. Be it good or bad, at least it's something worth considering.

He thought, 'Tonks is not only beautiful, she's smart and funny too. She's an Auror, so she knows how to defend herself. Her being a metamorph is cool, but her real deal self is more better. Now Fleur, she is a beauty! Even if her veela powers do not work here, it seems the beauty is all her. I need to know more about her, but at least I know she's good at defending herself.'

Then came the last two, ones that, in his opinion, was from far left field… Bellatrix and Narcissa Black. "Well… those two, now they are a mystery to me. Bellatrix Les… I mean, Black. All I know of her is what she has done in the past, but… after what she's told me, and also what she's done for me proves that at least she's changed. For the better, I hope. And Narcissa, mother of my arch-enemy Draco Malfoy. I know little about her, but from what I gathered… she seems to be pretty good. Still need to learn more, though." he said to himself. Talking about one's problems out loud, even if it was to himself, tended to help him out more.

He looked back outside and saw the storm still raging. "Well, this is going to be our home for a while. No telling what's down below this thing, and I guess that this storm is going to change the dinosaur's behavior." he said to himself. He went back downstairs, intending to give the girls the heads-up.

Little did the lad realize that his world was going to be turned upside-down, sideways, and everything else! He was going to learn about the women alright, in more ways than one. Hehehe…

(Author's Notes: Well, that's it for this piece. A little gift for those enjoying Spring Break! As you can see, I love busty and beautiful women, evident on how I made the lovely witches when they were wet. Hehehe...

Darien: Harry Potter will learn about the ladies more, both socially and physically. In addition, the storm is going to force the group into staying on the island some more. As some of you probably know, powerful tropical storms tend to affect the habits of animals. And with dinosaurs, probably more so then one would expect.

DJ: Expect to see more new dinosaurs, though. And also see the ladies and Harry in action when they go close enough! Also, on another note, I named the tropical storm after my girlfriend and love of my life. Before I go, one request. I would like to see some reviews on you readers giving advice to Harry. It would be cool to see you giving him pointers and all on how to engage and please any of the four women he's with.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	12. Chapter 11

Harry Potter and the Survivors of Isla Sorna

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Sorry for delay, but I have been bit by the allergy bug. Still not at 100 percent yet, but getting there. Also, just felt a little lazy. Hehehe…

Darien: We want to answer some questions before we officially start. First off, to one reviewer's question, this does take place on Isla Sorna. In the second Jurassic Park movie, Hammond did state that Isla Nublar was the site of Jurassic Park, a spot for the tourists. Isla Sorna is Site B, where the dinosaurs were bred there before being shipped to Isla Nublar. So, Harry and his ladies are on the correct island.

DJ: Also to some reviewers, yes. More dinosaurs are going to be shown here, especially ones that did not show in the movie. I saw in the first movie that Dennis Nedry took a lot of embryos from the cryogenics laboratory. Even though some were marked for all to see, many where not marked. And since there was more, I assumed that Site B had more dinosaurs then even Jurassic Park could handle. So thus, Harry and his harem will see many different types and species of dinosaurs.

Darien: DJ was, and still is, a bit of a dinosaur fanatic since he was little. So he makes sure to get some good info on new types of dinosaurs before putting them in here. So, hope you enjoy what he brings out. Also, we don't know much on the HP world and customs. We're winging it as we go along.

I do not own Jurassic Park or Harry Potter. Now, on with the fanfic!)

Lessons of Love and Survival

When Harry came down the stairs, he saw that the women were discussing something. However, all speaking stopped when they saw him and all sported mischievous smiles on their faces. 'Ummm… why do I feel like I just stumbled into something big here?' he wondered before approaching them. Something inside his gut told him that the four sexy witches were planning something, something to do to him. Surprisingly, however, this feeling was not an unpleasant sensation.

"So, what did you see outside Harry?" Tonks inquired. The young wizard shook his head a little to clear away the sensation that was welling up inside his chest and answered that the storm would probably last for a while.

"From the look of things, I say it'd be at least a day or so before things settle down. Until then, just got to settle down here." Harry stated. He looked around to see if he could find any soft materials that would make suitable beds for the ladies to sleep on. Sleeping on cold floor when wet would be a very unwise move for the human beings.

"I see… Harry, there is something we want to talk to you about." Bella stated. The last of the Potter's heard an underlying tone to her request, one he couldn't identify but felt that this was important.

"Okay Bella. What is it that you all need to tell me?" he replied. He did notice that all of them were a bit hesitant, nervous for some reason. It was Tonks that broke the ice on this one.

She asked "Harry, do you have a girlfriend? You have a special girl back home?". Now THAT caught Harry James Potter off guard. He was very perplexed by this question and answered that no, he did not have a girlfriend or a special lady back home in England.

"Thanks to my… relatives, any kind of relationship I could form with girls was thwarted at every turn. Add to the media circus that was my life in the wizarding world, I saw that girls would see me only for my fame and glory that I did not want at all. Finish off with what Hermione and Ginny did to me… I'm kind feeling that I'll never find that special girl." he admitted freely. A part of his mind was wondering why he was even baring this information to these four older witches whom he honestly did not know completely. But his heart, the one thing that he listened to most when it got rough, said that telling them this was alright.

Fleur sighed and slid next to the young man, embracing him in a gentle hug that caught him by surprise. But the touch and feeling that was she emitting felt good to him, so he didn't resist at all. The Delacour witch said "I am sorry that you have not that much luck with ze women in Britain, 'Arry. You are truly a magnificent young man with a good heart, one that I can see clearly.". Fleur did indeed see that Harry Potter was an excellent catch, and not just for his looks. He had a heart and spirit that he could not hide or disguise, one that was not tainted by the prejudice and seduction of power in the wizarding world.

Bellatrix spoke "Harry… we talked about this while you were up there. I think… well… that is…". She really wanted to say what they wanted to do, but this made her nervous. Bellatrix Black, the woman that defied a lot of expectations and such when she was young, was actually nervous! If certain people back in Europe saw this, they would have claimed the sky was falling or something.

Nymphadora sighed and finished for her aunt "We want to get to know you better, and I don't mean like the talking we've been doing so far. Harry Potter… we want to be your girlfriends and form a harem with you!"

Now this statement made Harry James Potter's mind go blank. Seriously, if he saw Voldemort right now in front of him declare out with pride his real name, abandoned the pureblood set of ways, and adopted a muggle family with a puppy, it would not surprise him as much as this did.

"I… I… What?" he blurted out.

Fleur sighed and went over to him. He gently forced him to sit on the ground, her following soon after. The girls surrounded Harry, giving some space so not to make him feel closed in. The beautiful witch explained "We have talked it over while you were up there, 'Arry. We have found out that you are something… unique. You are different from the other men in the Wizarding world, and we do not mean the story of you surviving the Unforgivable killing curse."

Tonks picked up "You are not bound by the prejudice that bounds the magical world. I mean, bloody Hell, you made friends and bonds with beings that many wizards and witches would not even consider giving a second glance! You're also not seduced easily by money or fame, showing you got balls to stand up to those jerks who are intoxicated by it!"

Bella also added in "Plus, you have been through much in your life. You have been deprived of most things people take for granted, like a loving family and such, and look at you now. You have risen above your personal demons, and are still rising now. You're more resilient and tough then you give yourself credit for."

Narcissa was the one to finish it off. "We still don't know much about you, Harry. But we do know this… that you are something special. For better or worse, we want to be with you and help you in any way we can. So, that's why we decided on this. Now, what is your say?"

Harry Potter's mind was rapidly thinking now, the words of the four older, beautiful witches penetrating now just his mind… but his heart and soul now. 'They are right… in a way. Looking back, I can see they're right completely. But… I… How can I do this? I mean, how do I even know what to do? The last time I tried to go on a date with a girl, or even get to know them, didn't go so well. And that was with girls my age! But older, more mature women? I'll be lucky to even get out alive!' he thought. If there is one thing you should all know, it's this: Normality and Potter's RARELY meet. And it shows in this case. What Harry craves for, to be normal to the standards of most… hell, it's never going to come to him. Hehehe…

The ladies could sense his hesitation and knew what must be done. Tonks offered "Harry, bloke. How about we teach you first on how to please a woman? Hehehe… like you just admitted, you didn't have that much luck with ladies in the past. We would like to remedy that.". The way she spoke, and also breathed out certain parts of her last sentence broke Harry out of his trance and also awoke… certain feelings that had been dormant for a while.

Fleur smirked and added "We, 'Arry Potter. We would _love_ to teach you the ways of making a woman happy. Especially on how to make us happy.". She lightly caressed his chest, making Harry jump slightly and breathing a little more deeply. This was a sensation that was alien, yet pleasant nonetheless.

Narcissa put in "First thing, Mr. Potter, is that we ladies do like the occasional flowers and candy. Those sort of gifts are standard for many couples, but not suited for others. I believe in our case, we prefer something more… stimulating." When she said the last word, she really snuggled up to Harry, her body making his heart and blood accelerate slightly.

Bellatrix stated "That is right. Words are good enough, but we here prefer to see action rather then just hear them. That speaks volumes to us." She snuggled up to his left side, the poor boy now sandwiched between the beautiful Black Sisters. This was a dream to many a horny male, and he was living it out in reality!

As the storm raged on outside, the girls continued their little lesson of love to Harry. They gave him advice, really stirred his body and spirit up like magma in an active volcano, and showing him some tips on when to REALLY please them when the time came. Just a little sneak peek for the lad, a tease here and there, but it was enough to fuel his dreams for years to come.

* * *

~Next Morning~

Normally, one would like to wake up to the sounds of birds chirping and flitting about in front of the window. However, Harry was woken up by a deep, trembling growl of sort. The young man slowly opened his eyes, and when he reached up to wipe away the sleep dust from his eyes, he found his arms pinned down. A bit confused, he looked to his left and right to see Bellatrix on his left side, Fleur on the other. Both were snuggled up close to him, Narcissa snuggled behind Bellatrix and Tonks leaned up against the wall. It would seem that the group snuggled up together to make a somewhat awkward bed formation, with Nymphadora putting Harry's head on her lap to use as a pillow of sorts.

Potter smiled at the scene thinking 'I really have to admit. These women really tested and teased me last night! Not sure how this harem thing is going to work out… but somehow, I just feel it will. So, might as well go with it.'. Sometimes, it's best to just not explain in logic what you know is just possible with your heart.

Harry planted a soft kiss on both Fleur and Bella's foreheads, causing the girls to get a smile on their faces. Gently and with great care, he untangled himself from his predicament and went upstairs to the Observation Room to see the damage the storm did outside. Looking out, he saw many branches that were littering the ground. 'Lighting or the wind must have snapped those branches off.' he thought. He was hoping that some of those branches had fruit or anything edible for him and the ladies to eat. He then heard a low growl, followed by a powerful-sounding snort. He looked to his right, and saw a really rare sight. Coming to the field of his vision were two dinosaurs, and these were herbivores. However, these two were like nothing Harry had even seen before. Even the books he read in the past only had very scant information about them, and even fewer restoration pictures.

Coming in on all fours was an animal similar to Stegosaurs, but different in many aspects. The creature was a forest green color, with a light white underbelly, which blended in well with the jungle. It was only 13 feet in length, and its height was only 4 feet tall. Compared to Stegosaurs and other plant-eating dinosaurs, it was relatively small. Harry judged that it weighed at least 1,000 pounds or so. However, what separated this particular dinosaur from the Stegosaurs that he knew very well were the protrusions coming from its body. It had plates on its back, but at the halfway point at the very middle of the creature, the plates turned into long and sharp spines. The spines continued down and, of course, ended with four spines at the tip of the tail. Also, one large spine was set at each of its forelegs, like shoulder guards on a football player.

Harry said to himself, recalling what he knew about this particular dinosaur from memory, "That's a Huayangosaurs! Meaning _Sichuan Lizard_, it's one of the oldest members of the Stegosaurs family, about 165 million years old or so, found in China. It predates even Stegosaurs, and its here!". He saw the animals eating leaves from one of the fallen branches, and it turned to give out a loud trumpet call to its right. Coming from the brush was a competitor for the meal, but this one would flatten the smaller dinosaur so it paid little heed to its call. Harry looked upward… and his jaw dropped slightly on seeing what else emerging from the jungle.

Coming to the field was a dinosaur that could easily destroy the place the humans were in now, but from the way it moved, it preferred to just be passive. It was a long-necked dinosaur, but it was different then the others had seen like the Brachiosaurs. This dinosaur was a dark jungle green with splotches of emerald green here and there, with a tan underbelly. Harry estimated that its neck was about 37 to 39 feet long, makings its total length about 56 feet! The height from its shoulder was about 20 to 23 feet high, and combining it all, its total body length was anywhere between 92 feet and 110 feet! Its head at the top showed a little bump with holes in it, very much like the ones on Brachiosaurs. Though, the bump was slightly smaller then those on its relations. The weight, Harry guessed in his brain, was anywhere between 55 to 66 tons. All in all, this was an animal that was a sight to behold! If one could see this magnificent creature, one would love to take a picture with it on camera.

"Whoa… what is that thing?" Harry wondered in awe as he saw the gentle giant bend its neck down to pick some of the leaves from the trees.

"That's a Sauroposeidon, which means _Earthquake God Lizard_." A beautiful voice whispered in his left ear. A bit startled, Harry turned around to find himself face-to-face with a grinning Narcissa. He was slightly surprised to see her, and more so when he saw the others also around him. He was so engrossed with seeing such magnificent dinosaurs that he failed to hear them come up.

Narcissa smiled and read from a book she was carrying, "That is a Sauroposeidon, Harry. According to the book, it was found in the United States in a place called Oklahoma. I can see why they named it after the Greek god of not only the sea, but of earthquakes.". It was true, every step the creature made seemed to shake the very earth itself. With its immense length and size, it was truly a beautiful beast.

Bella smirked and said "Now that was a bit rude Harry, leaving us to see them. Next time, wake us up. We like to see things like this, especially with you.". She made her point by pinching his cheek playfully, making the women giggle to see Harry's plight. The young teen chuckled a bit before pulling away from the pinch and promised to wake them up next time. Still, the ladies flattered a little by Harry's consideration to let them sleep a little while longer.

Fleur inquired "So, what should we do, _mon cherie_?". Harry answered that they would be going outside, seeing that the sky was now clear of clouds, and go around to see what they could find to make their new temporary living quarters more livable. The group waited until the powerful animals were gone, then went outside to see what they could do to survive on the island. They did not divide into groups, opting instead to stay close together as one. In this environment, in this place where prehistoric law ruled, it was better that way. I mean, who WOULD want to get separated on a place like Site B?

(Author's Notes: That's it for this chapter! Sorry if those of you who were expecting a lemon to be disappointed, but I wanted to set the stage where Harry is more comfortable with the ladies first. I mean, he still has a lot to learn about women, and the little teasing show was a good start. I just like for him to build something first with each witch before he really plunges headfirst into this new relationship. In your opinion, what do you believe each woman taught Harry on how to treat a lady? Hehehe…

Darien: We also apologize for the long delay. DJ's been very lazy, even after getting cured by the allergy bug. But now that he's on vacation, expect more chapters to be cranked out! Now, in the next chapter, who do you want Harry to get to know intimately with first? Let us know in your reviews, please.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	13. Chapter 12

Harry Potter and the Survivors of Isla Sorna

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? Well, I hope. Sorry again for the late update. Just been a bit more lazy then usual. Hopefully, this little problem will be out of my system soon. Also, been hearing about Fanfiction's crackdown on mature-rated stories. Sad to say, some of my favorites are now gone thanks to that decision. Hopefully, they will see their error and reverse their decision.

Also, I have been playing _Jurassic Park: The Game_, a new game for my new X-Box 360 system. That is one unique game, and I like it! Thanks to it, it also gives me some new ideas. Also, would like to thank those that are encouraging me to continue and giving me great advice for the next chapters! Rest assured, credit will be given where it's due.

Also, like to just point out something. I have been reading some dinosaur books, and many say that Dilophosaurs was strong enough to not need the use of venom. I disagree. While it is strong, it might have needed a back-up just in case the foe was too much. Just look at some animals in the animal kingdom of today that are use some kind of poison. The Spitting Cobra, which is very accurate with his spit, always aiming for the eyes. The Komodo Dragon, which uses a very potent toxin in its bite. The Pitohui bird from New Guinea, which is a rather toxic bird. And that's just to name a few that could use toxic or venom. So, why not Dilophosaurs? Some dinosaurs could have had the ability to use venom, so why not this one?

Well, time to get this show on the road! I do not own Jurassic Park or Harry Potter. Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

Learning more about Future Wives- Fleur Delacour

The day was clear and bright on Isla Sorna, as it should be after getting hit by a powerful storm. The island was again teeming with life, the prehistoric kind to be more precise. The plant-eaters were coming out to feast, the storm's strong wind and rain making it possible to knock down some trees or branches that had delicious leaves or/and fruit on them, making it more accessible to those laid low to the ground. One group in particular was searching for not only food, but necessary building material. Harry Potter and his newly formed harem were out and about, searching for both food and materials that would make their new temporary abode that much easier to live in. Harry was with Fleur, both opting to search for food while the rest of the girls looked for large, soft leaves that would be suitable to make a comfortable bed. Narcissa and Tonks would look for the leaves, while Bella looked for any branches that she could find. The branches would be made into make-shift spears and such, since they needed to conserve the ammo that they got from the compound.

Both groups made sure to stay clear within eye sight and hearing range of one another. On an island such as this, separation was not an option.

Harry was making his way with Fleur close by, the duo looking in the trees for any kind of food. The young Potter lad looked at Fleur and admired that she was handling things well, despite her upbringing. 'Wait a minute! I really don't know anything about Fleur, except that she goes to France and was taught at a French school. Maybe this should be the chance to really get to know her.' he thought. He gathered up his courage, and his thoughts so he didn't say anything offensive or such, and started the task of getting to know his future wife, Fleur Delacour.

"Excuse me, Fleur." he started out, seeing that he got the quarter-veela's attention. He continued "While we look for food, how about we get to know one another? I mean, I want to know more about someone who plans to be my future wife.". Fleur had to smile at that. She heard that his tone was not arrogant or smug, most boys having that when they believed they had caught a 'prized catch'. But Harry's tone was honest, sincere. He just wanted to know more about her, personally. In her mind, this was a good step in the right direction.

"Okay, _mon cherie_. What would you like to know?" she inquired. Harry thought about it for a moment, then asked on what he life was like when she was little.

The quarter-veela sighed and answered while looking back into the past, "I was born and raised by the most wonderful of parents, Jean-Sebastian and Apolline Delacour. My mama and papa are of noble blood, but are different then the type you have seen in Britain. They do business in both the muggle and magical world, and are rich due to it. Thus, I was a little… spoiled as a child. But, thankfully, I was raised and taught by those who loved and respected life.".

That made Harry sight in relief. He had seen nobles, families belonging to old houses, and they acted… well, in his opinion, arrogant jerks. The ones that he could approve of that were noble, both in title and in heart, were few and far in-between. Only Neville and Sirius fit the bill of being worthy of noble titles.

Fleur continued "My mama and grandmother told me of my heritage and lineage when was about six years old, and of course, I didn't mind back then. For me, I had good friends and family. They taught me some basic veela techniques and abilities, but I used them for fun and games. However… that all changed when I turned eleven. It was then that my veela allure came out, and the troubles began.". For Fleur, the opening of the infamous veela allure was a nightmare. Once it was released, boys flocked to her and that made her popular. However, it was this kind of popularity that she wanted no part of.

Harry asked softly "I take it that the allure really made your life a bit difficult?"

The beautiful blonde snorted, which was a bit unladylike, but it did fit her mood. She replied "Yes, yes it did. The little boys, ones who used to tease and trick us, now focused on me. At first, it was fun. Like playing a game, making the boys do all kinds of tricks for us, like tamed circus animals. However… as the years passed by, my friends started to see in a threating light when I started to 'steal' their crushes away. It was then I found out my allure was a bit of a curse more then a blessing. By the time I reached my thirteenth birthday, all of my friends had left me. I was very lonely, despite the number of boys and young men that came to call."

A small tear escaped Fleur's beautiful blue eyes, but she wiped it away quickly. "My family, bless their hearts, aided me in trying to control my allure. Also, the birth of my little sister Gabrielle was also a light that I needed. A soothing balm to my soul after the trouble I endured. Slowly, I started to adopt and use a cool, snobbish attitude to keep the boys… and the veiled insults away. In short, I wore a mask to hide my real self." Fleur stated.

Now that Harry could understand. 'She was popular due to her heritage and allure, while I was popular just for surviving a fluke due to a megalomaniac idiot.' he thought. Harry had to construct a mask himself, trying to be brave and strong in the face of adversity, when being with the Dursley's or the switch-loving ways of the Wizarding world. Very few people could see beyond the mask, Hermione was one of them before her betrayal.

Fleur continued "I was soon brought in to Beauxbatons, the French magical equivalent of Hogwarts. Although it has not been around as much as Hogwarts, it was, and still is a very dignified education ground. The headmistress, Madam Olympe Maxime, is similar to your Headmaster Dumbledore. However, she is not one for politics. She tends to focus on the school, and is more fair then Dumbledore. She will discipline those who have broken rules, even those of old families. She also does not tolerate bullies who tend to belittle or subjugate those that are of different descents. For example, if someone would use that foul word… mudblood, that person would be expelled faster then you could blink."

Harry was beginning to like Beauxbatons, especially with a Headmistress that meant business and would crack down on idiots like Draco and the other wizards and witches that used their 'pureblood' tactics to get what they wanted.

Fleur finished "The school was wonderful, but I made many enemies out of the witches there, even though I tried to make friends. Many accused me of getting up the grade levels by… ugh, sleeping with the teachers! All the whispers, the glares, the rumors and gossip… it was starting to get to me. Madam Maxime did her best to make sure I was okay, but there is only so much she could do. The teaching staff also tried to aid me, and for that I really appreciate it. I was about to give up hope that I would ever find someone who could resist my allure and just like me for me. But… that is when I met you, Harry Potter.".

Harry blushed and replied "T-Thank you. But, how did you know I was the one? Your hope?"

The young Delacour lady smiled and stated "I saw the way you reacted when I entered Hogwarts with my fellow students two years ago, during that awful Triwizard Tournament. You were calm and in control, though I thought I saw a sparkle in your eye.". She said the last sentence in a teasing tone, which made Harry smile bashfully and look away a bit.

She continued "The other boys in Hogwarts… ugh, I still get the shivers from remembering their looks. Especially the ones from Slytherin and Ravenclaw. And, I'm sorry to say, your old friend Ronald really disgusted me. No offense, but he was a pig in every sense of the word. The way he looked me over with his eyes, plus the food in his mouth… really disturbing."

Harry shrugged and replied "I know. Ron is, maybe will always be, a git who doesn't get anything other than chess or Qudditich."

Fleur giggled and continued on "When it was announced that you had also entered, I assumed that you wanted more fame and also to get closer to me. That's why I showed you my cool mask persona, and I'm greatly ashamed that I did that to you.". Harry just brought her in a friendly hug and whispered that it was okay. It was in the past, and also forgiven. That was a huge relief for the quarter-veela.

Fleur gave him a kiss on the cheek, and a whispered promise to really thank him properly when they got back home. That caused the young man to blush bright red, with a small smile on lips. Fleur continued "That changed when I saw you in the first task, taking on a very powerful Horntail dragon. You were simply… _magnifique_ on your broom! You looked like a veela, just belonging in the air. Though, you going through all those stunts to get the golden egg really did stop my heart several times.". Harry Potter had to admit to himself this; that was one of the most reckless tactics he had pulled off. His father and Sirius would have been proud of him. Hehehe…

Fleur spoke up "I knew that there was more to you then meets the eye, and it showed yet again when you freed not only your hostage in the second task, but also went down to try and save my sister. Harry, not one single wizard would have done that. They are familiar with the tournament rules, so they would not have gone back. But you… you were concerned for life, even if it was considered non-human. You went down and accomplished what I could not, even at the risk of your own life. My future husband, you showed character, the likes that very few wizards have. That is when I knew what I felt in my heart… that you were the one.". The beautiful woman kissed Harry full on the lips, which lasted for a few minutes, but felt like a good few hours for the young man.

When the kiss was released, Harry had a silly grin on which Fleur giggled at. She took his hands and said "And after the final task, even after getting blind-sided by that Drumstag brute, and seeing you coming out from wherever you came from… you stood taller, stronger. Despite what you have endured and seen, you survived. That is when I knew, that in my heart… you were my hope. And even now, I know you will be not just my hope, but the others as well. They, like myself, need someone like you, Harry Potter. A being who looks more inside then out, more at action and heart rather then blood and tradition."

Fleur finished it by leaning in and putting her forehead against his, a real sign of closeness for the both of them. She stated "You, Harry Potter, will always have me by your side, through thick and thin. Through good times and bad. You have me, Harry. Always have, always will be."

Harry blushed a little, but his heart was swelling inside. Fleur had dropped her mask, unbarred her soul to him, and it made him feel honored and humbled at the same time. He whispered back "Thank you, Fleur. I promise on my very life and existence that I will do what I can to live up to your expectations. The others too. I feel very honored to hear all of this from you. Thank you."

The two kissed softly, tenderly. It was a testament to their new, budding relationship. Smiling at one another, looking into one another's eyes, the windows to their souls, for a few moments before resuming their job in finding food.

"Hey, look! We found some fruit!" Harry exclaimed when he looked up. In a large tree on their right, mangos of good size. Its neighboring tree has bananas of green and yellow color, and a bush just a bit away from the mango tree had pineapple on it. The two thanked the Lord above for finding such a lucky bounty, and started to pick the fruit. Fleur showed impressive climbing ability when she went for the mangos, and Harry dared to enter the spiny bush to pluck the pineapples.

In fifteen minutes, the two had in their possession an abundance of food that would serve them well. "Well, let's get back to the others. I bet that they're going to be very pleased with our catch." Potter stated with joy in his voice, very glad that they caught a lucky break. Being on an island like this, finding food with little to no interruptions from others that wanted you as a dinner order, that was considered VERY lucky.

Fleur agreed and both made the trek back to where the others were at, when they heard a loud roar followed by what seemed to be hooting sounds. They stopped dead in their tracks, and looked around with nervous eyes. Fleur and Harry were now searching for the ones who made those sounds, their hands and arms clutching tightly to their fruits.

"W-Where did that come from?" Fleur asked softly, not wanting to make any loud noises that might alert animals to their position. Especially ones that craved meat.

Harry looked around, and heard the sounds again. "It's coming from there, to the right. Its behind that brush.". Against their better judgment, the two went over slowly, carefully to the brush and went in. They were surrounded by foliage and pushed it aside to find a sight that was really one to remember.

In a valley that gently sloped down, where Harry and Fleur were hiding in, the two saw a powerful Stegosaurs that was acting very nervous. The green-skinned, orange plated behemoth was bellowing and roaring loudly at some brush that was surrounding it. The dinosaur's tail swung around, poised and ready to smack down anything it considered a threat. Coming out in front of it was a small creature… well, small when compared to it. It stood about eight feet in height, and looked to be at least twenty feet in length. According to Harry, it looked to weight between 650 to 1,000 pounds. It had an unusual small crest on its head, was about forest green color, with thin red stripes on, with a white underbelly. It displayed slim but strong forearms that had sharp-looking claws. Its legs were powerful-looking as well, but showed to be like that of a kangaroo. That it preferred to hop rather then run, but could run when necessary. Its jaws showed rows of sharp teeth.

Harry whispered "I know that dinosaur. That's a Dilophosaurs. Discovered in Arizona by Samuel Welles in the 1970's. It certainly looks more fierce then the skeletons showed it to be.". He recalled from his past the books he read as a kid, and this dinosaur did not look like the pictures in the books showed.

The Dilophosaurs hooted again at the Stegosaurs, and the plant-eater bellowed at it, ready to defend itself. Coming from the brush, three more Dilophosaurs joined their friend, now making it four against one. Harry and Fleur knew that it would be a close fight, and just watched in awe at a battle they knew would commence soon. The battle started when one of the Dilophosaurs suddenly screeched and charged in fast! The Stegosaurs saw this and whipped its spike tail at it, the meat-eater backing off to avoid the blow that would dealt huge damage to it. The rest circled the Stegosaurs, cutting off its retreat, which impressed Harry and Fleur because that showed a sign of intelligence. The Stegosaurs looked back and forth at its enemies, tail once again ready to strike should one of them get close to it.

The attack happened on its right front flank, the Dilophosaurs charging in and managing to bite on the Stegosaurs's large side. The Stegosaurs bellowed in pain and anger, moving its wide hips from side to side to shake off the attacker. The Dilophosaurs on its left rear flank came in and latched on it, making the Stegosaurs cry out more in pain. The other Dilophosaurs tried to get on, but the flailing spiked tail caught it and sent it flying. The Stegosaurs was trying to shake off its attackers, and the tail was just swinging wildly around. It hit a thick tree branch, and one of the spikes was broken off, flying from its owner and the battle.

It was truly a terrible, yet dramatic sight not to take your eyes off of. Harry and Fleur saw the Stegosaurs valiantly try to fling the Dilophosaurs off of it, and after a while, it finally succeeded. The damage was already done, the right and left flanks of the Stegosaurs showing deep bite and slash marks. Oddly enough, the one that didn't attack was the lone Dilophosaurs that made itself known in the first place. The Stegosaurs was exhausted from using so much of its energy to shake off its attackers, but was still ready to fight. That is when the battle ended. The lone Dilophosaurs suddenly started to make an unusual shriek, and some flaps from the side of its neck quickly expanded to show it was like a frill of some kind! The frill shook and rattled like a rattlesnake, and the Dilophosaurs opened its mouth… spitting out a black substance at the Stegosaurs!

'What the-?' was the thought going through the minds of both Fleur and Harry when the goo smacked the Stegosaurs right in the face! Immediately, the beast bellowed and roared in pain, and it was shaking its head trying to get the gunk off. When it couldn't, it ran forward, trying to make a run for it. The Dilophosaurs that spat in its face recalled in the frill, and made a hooting sound to its fellow mates. The three remaining meat-eaters hooted in reply and followed their leader, all hopping after the Stegosaurs. The two humans above watched as the Stegosaurs disappeared into the jungle, the nimble predators following it.

Harry and Fleur slowly made their way out of the brush, just too much in awe at what they saw to say anything. Looking around to make sure that they were not spotted by any predators, they made their way back to the others. "What… what was that substance that dinosaur just spat out at the creature?" Fleur inquired, her voice soft and low. She was still trying to take in on what she saw.

Harry Potter replied "I don't know. If I have to guess, maybe a kind of venom or poison?". If there was one thing Harry knew about, it was poison. After all, he was bitten by a very venomous one in his second year, the basilisk.

The two made sure to tell the other witches what they saw, so just in case, they could be ready for the Dilophosaurs if they came by. 'I'm going to see if I can return someday, to get that spike that was from the Stegosaur's tail. I bet it could come in handy.' Harry thought as he made his way with Fleur back to the witches.

All in all, was an interesting morning for the humans on Isla Sorna.

* * *

~Back in England~

It was early night, and Hermoine was getting ready for bed at Grimmauld Place, and she was not a happy witch. She had been getting calls and reports from the Order members that were scattered all over the world looking for Harry, and she had to admit this about them… they were just plain inexperienced when it came to relying on anything else other then magic. Dumbledore, Moody and Kingsley had been in Rift Valley in Eastern Africa for a few days. However, they had come up empty handed. The area's was devoid of magic due to tectonic activity, shifts in the earth's crust that disrupted the ley lines, the veins of magic that ran through the planet. Also, the natives did not take too kindly to outsiders, so they had problems on their end.

The Weasley group, which consisted of Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Molly, and Arthur Weasley, had their own problems in the Black Mountains in Queensland, Australia. The family of redheads arrived at their destination, but had to travel by car due to the magic being a dead-zone. Hermione had to chuckle, reading the reports on how Arthur went almost crazy with the vehicle that was used to travel all over the large continent. The reports came back from the family that they ran into some trouble while searching the mountain area, trouble that took the form of large lizard called the Draining Gecko. This was similar to the Black Mountain Geckos that lived in the area, but this lizard was the size of an Akbash dog. The Draining Gecko was like a chameleon, being able to change its color to fit the landscape, but when noticed, it would change into a sky-blue color.

The reason it was called a Draining Gecko by the magical natives was because it fed not just on animals, but on magic. This beast would drain any and all forms of magical energy, and it was rumored to be relative of the Bunyip, a legendary creature that inhabited the watery regions of Australia. Needless to say, the family was almost in a panic when it saw the beast, and Ron almost wet himself when seeing the creature. The beast chased them, draining their magic like an all-you-can-eat buffet. Surprisingly, it did not continue chase when the exited the boundaries of the mountain. Instead, it went back to its lair inside the natural structure.

The rest of the Order had little luck at the La Brea Tar Pits in Los Angeles, California. The area was too much saturated with death energy that leaked from the tar pits, plus the electrical and pollution that was coming up, for magic to even stay here. In addition, the natives of the California city were giving the British citizens a bit of a rough time. Rowdy and also a bit too energetic in what they do, but not all bad. But, from the reports that Hermione received from Hestia, it was greatly exaggerated. The brown-haired beauty believed that Hestia was a bit of a drama queen, and this proved it.

Finally, the report that came in from Snape was the worst out of all of them. Snape had said, in his usual way when addressing someone not of his house or/and of pureblood status, that Harry was not found at all by any of the Death Eaters. Bellatrix and Narcissa were not to be found anywhere either, which really incensed their former husbands and family members. The worst part was that Voldemort had started to restart his terror tactics on the magical and muggle community, and the Aurors were just incapable of dealing with such a renewed force. Many were injured, going to either a muggle hospital or St. Mungos. However, what really piled up was the number of dead. Hermione really felt helpless here, and tried her best to make the Order see that fighting Voldemort right now was more important then locating Harry.

She missed her friend, make no mistake on that, but she felt that saving people right now was more important then looking for one person. However, her pleas fell on deaf ears and Dumbledore continued the search for the Potter teen. All in all, life with the Order and at Britain was going downhill fast for the logical witch. The only highlight was that Neville and Luna were really digging into their training of defense, which surprised Hermione. However, the two started to dig into offensive spells, one that were very lethal and could well kill a Death Eater. Hermione was, of course, appalled at this until Neville and Luna told her in blunt tones and arguments that Voldemort basically declared war on the magical and muggle society. So now, with the Aurors incompetent at the moment, and the Order scattered to the winds, it was going to be up to them to slow down Voldemort however they could.

In bed now, Hermione was torn on what to do. 'I must believe that Dumbledore is doing the right thing! But, with the way things are happening… am I doing the right thing by just staying here, doing little except reading reports? And what Neville and Luna are doing… is it right? To be vigilantes instead of letting the Aurors take on the Death Eaters?' she thought. She read the papers, and she couldn't help but see that the only thing Aurors could do at the moment was run damage control. And if there was a fight, more Aurors would be lost then Death Eaters.

"What… What should I do?" she asked to no one in particular before drifting off into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

(Author's Notes: Well, how was this little number? Harry got to know Fleur more, and it seems that the two have a little more in common then realized. Also, the two saw a dinosaur brawl that ended up in the Dilophosaur's favor. Expect more battles in the future chapters to come! Plus, the outcome so far on what is happening in England with Harry Potter and the witches out of the country.

Many thanks to Greg: Me Myself and I who gave me the ideas on where the Order should go in search for Harry Potter. Thank you my friend for giving me the locations, and why they are considered magical dead-zones! Also, thanks to Pinellas62 whom gave me the idea to show you all on what is happening in Britain without Harry or the Order there. Thank you very much, my friend!

Speaking of friends, I have one that is working on a very cool Kim Possible fanfic. Its called _Christmas Gone Ron_, and I believe he needs more reviewers in order to update it. So please, check out his fanfic and review it please. I really want to see on what happens next in that fanfic!

Next chapter, Harry gets to know about one of the other witches! Who should it be? Tell me whom it should be, and why, in your reviews! Oh, also want to answer a question that was posted up, on how the wizard and witches are going to get off the island when there is no power. If memory serves me right, in the second Jurassic Park movie, the one who authorized the expedition to remove the dinosaurs from the island, stated that the compound that was away from the laboratory that created the dinosaurs ran on geothermal energy. Never needed to be replenished. And it was that energy that allowed one of the heroes to call for help over the radio speakers, to get a helicopter there to get them out. So, that is what Harry and the witches are going to do. In future chapters, that is.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	14. Chapter 13

Harry Potter and the Survivors of Isla Sorna

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Glad to see that a lot of people are reviewing and reading this fanfic of mine, and also putting it in their favorites and/or alerts. It really makes my heart and spirit fill up with good things to see that!

In this chapter, it is Bellatrix Black's turn with Harry. The young lad gets to see a side of her that she RARELY lets anyone else see, and also learn of what future she had hoped for before things took a bad turn due to her family and Snape's actions. I will do my best to follow the advice and suggestions of the reviewer, but that's all I can do. Let's see where the story goes from here, as I don't want it to be TOO long. Also, there will be a full-blown lemon in the story! But it will be near the end of the story.

I do not own Harry Potter or Jurassic Park. Now, on with the fanfic!)

To See the Future and Live in the Present

It was a bright new day for the humans on Isla Sorna. Harry and Fleur had returned the previous day with their cache of fruit, which greatly pleased Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Tonks. But, when they told them about the battle between the Stegosaurs and the Dilophosaurs, the witches were intrigued. Bellatrix offered her assistance in getting the Stegosaurs tail spike when Harry said that he would try to get it tomorrow, and he accepted. After depositing the fruit in the home, the Potter lad and the Delacour woman helped with getting more materials for their new abode.

It took most of the day to get the necessary amount of leaves and branches for them to use, and also needed to get more fresh water to drink. The group found that the place they were living in had a large river that was a short distance underneath it. So after everything was said and done, they took the rest of the day off to relax and enjoy their fruit and water. Now it was mid-morning, and the group was anxious to do something on the island.

"Everyone, Bella and I are going to see if we can find that Stegosaurs tail spike, the one that fell off yesterday. What are you going to do?" Harry inquired.

Tonks answered "We're going to that river to explore it a bit. Who knows? It might have fish and such that we can catch, or something else that might be useful.". Harry agreed with this plane, but told them to stay close to the house just in case. The girls each gave Harry a kiss on the cheek before going down the stairs and to the river system.

Potter turned to the beautiful Bella and asked, "Well, shall we go now?". The young lady smiled brightly and ran outside, dragging Harry with her.

'Well… guess that answers that question.' Harry thought with a small smile on his face.

The young man was able to get back on his feet and showed Bella the place where the Stegosaurs broke one of its tail spikes off. The two were cautious, though. Before leaving the safety of their new home, they took some of the makeshift spears that they made yesterday. Going through the brush, with Harry leading the way, they soon arrived at the valley where the Stegosaurs was battling it out with the Dilophosaurs.

"I don't see anything here." Bella whispered to him as she scanned the area with her eyes. Harry nodded and slowly made his way to where he saw the spike lying down on the ground. It was still there, and also in excellent condition. Once he was close enough, he relaxed a little and picked up the spike. It was pretty long, between 2 and 3 feet at least. Taking out some thin but strong vines he found in the jungle, he tied the spike to his side.

"I have to admit, this was a pretty good find. Along with the Spinosaurs tooth, the T-Rex tooth, the Velociraptor and Utahraptor sickle claws, we're getting quite a collection." Harry said to himself as he secured his new find on him. Bellatrix was about to say something when she heard low trumpeting sounds nearby. She got stiff and straightened out, ready to fight if need be.

Harry heard the sounds too, but instead of getting ready for battle, he felt that something was different about this one. "Hold on, Bella. Let's check it out first." he suggested before following the sounds. The young Black woman followed him, still having her spear at the ready. The two went through some brush, and soon found another sight that would be worthy of soothing Patronus. Even Bella put down her spear when she saw the picture.

* * *

Before them was a large meadow, and in said meadow were small herds of Ankylosaurs, Stegosaurs, and Parasauralophus. Thundering slowly into the heard were two large Brachiosaurs, all the dinosaurs coming to a large river that cut through the land. It acted as a natural boundary that kept the dinosaurs away from the humans, who were on the other side. The large animals paid the little creatures no mind as they came to the river to drink. Well, the Brachiosaur merely lowered its neck and head to drink, even going over some of the herbivores. The small heards also had little ones with them, small and cute versions of the adults. The sight was fantastic as the humans saw the animals just being who they were, but was more mystified when they saw coming into view… the Tyrannosaurs Rex couple!

The top ones in the dinosaur food chain came in on the scene, but there was no panicking or fear in the heards. The Parasauralophus herd merely went in deeper with the other plant-eaters, mainly due to the fact that these particular plant-eaters had armor and protection. The titanic Brachiosaurs also paid little attention to the T-Rexes, knowing that they would never attack them due to being healthy and also very much capable of defending themselves. However, the T-Rexes were not here for food. They went to the river to drink, and Harry saw that the female T-Rex was drinking first before the male.

Bellatrix sat on a large, nearby rock, just drinking in the scene. "This is… this is amazing! The dinosaurs, different in many ways, all here in one spot, not even fighting each other. I mean… this is… this is just too incredible to be true." she whispered. Harry had to agree with her on that as he stood next to the young witch. He had read, and seen in both the muggle and magical world, that animals of many different types and species RARELY got along together. Many were natural enemies, and people often thought and believed that when they met, it was to be a battle.

'But not here. This place is like neutral territory or something. All they want is to drink from the fresh water. Plus, the animals seem to know when not to push their luck.' Harry thought as he saw the T-Rex drinking from the river. The dinosaurs showed intelligence, knowing when there was food and/or water, and also when to flee. Many humans assumed that animals, be they mundane or not, only followed instinct and not a higher function of thinking. However, it would seem that some animals were more smart and/or wise then one would give them credit for.

Bellatrix looked at a scene where a young Stegosaurs was eating with its parents, side by side, and the mother, if that was a female, always took time to nuzzle it with its snout and give off a low, soothing grunt that calmed the little one. "This is… very beautiful. I often… I dreamed about this, having children of my own and watching them grow. Protecting them…" she started to say, when she paused a moment right there.

Harry put a hand on her shoulder and the witch looked into his eyes. He gave a small, knowing smile and inquired "Go on, Bella. Please, tell me what I wish to know about you.". He really wanted to know more about Bellatrix Black, who indeed did some insidious and heinous crimes when she was a Lestrange. But this Bellatrix Black, the one released from her shackles and chains, was completely different.

Bella gathered up her thoughts, not to mention her courage, and resumed her speaking. Her words came straight from her heart and spirit, "When I was young witch starting Hogwarts, along with my sister Narcissa, I was accepted into the wizarding world due to my last name. But, I often saw that many wizards and witches of the… pureblood status were just too stiff and stony, almost like if someone just transfigured stone statues to have flesh. So, along with my cousin Sirius, the Blacks were a trio of terror to Hogwarts. Well… terror for those that looked to have a broom so far up their ass, they could ride themselves if they could."

Bellatrix and Harry shared a small chuckle at that, making sure not to disturb the other dinosaurs with their noise. Bellatrix sported a small smile, but it faded when she resumed her story, "We were often scolded a lot by our parents, saying that we had to live up to tradition and the family name. They also did not want us to associate with… lower blood, which I thought was pretty sad. I saw back then that muggleborns and half-bloods were actually decent, and often showed abilities and powers that even purebloods had yet to achieve. But, as always, their threats slid down our backs like water and we continued to do what we did best. Make Hogwarts actually enjoyable, for a change."

Bellatrix looked at the babies who were with their parents and guardians, a small tear escaping her eyes. She continued, "When I was not pulling pranks with my sister or cousin, I often look from the Astronomy Tower to the horizon. I dreamt of one day finding a good, strong, decent man. I would not care if they were muggle or magical, I just wanted to find someone who was strong, had a wicked sense of humor, and also be willing to protect me and our… family. Not the Black family, but the family we would have together. I imagined us raising the little ones; watching them, protecting, and also teaching them what we know. A living legacy, one that I would actually be proud of.".

Harry simply stayed quiet, listening to her story. 'I often dreamed of that myself, Bella. Being with relatives like the Dursely's made me wish for a family like that.' he thought. He remembered back in his childhood that he had dreams, dreams of seeing shadows that were his parents, playing with him and giving off a warmth that was just indescribable.

* * *

Bella wiped away her tears and stated with a hard tone, "Then… one day… IT happened. My parents, they… they just drugged me with that God-forsaken potion, and all of a sudden, I was trapped! It was like I was a prisoner in my own mind, and I saw everything through a large mirror! I could do nothing as my body was now like a… a… a puppet! My actions were not my own, even when I married that damned Rudolphus! Believe me, that bastard was the very LAST person I ever wanted to even touch!" The memories that came at her were now flooding in, as if a lock was released on a dam and the water came bursting forth.

The former Lestrange witch continued, "After those devils gave me the potion, I began to do stuff… stuff I knew I would NEVER do! I started to call my old muggleborn and half-blood friends that filthy word, and started to act just like the ones I pulled pranks on. I saw my sister in the same boat with me, and also that Sirius was confused by our actions. To make matters worse, I did nothing when my parents cast out Sirius from the family. Though, it was not done properly and Sirius still maintained his stature in the wizarding world. Still, that was a tough day for me to take. And when we graduated from Hogwarts, Rudolphus took me as a bride and also that animal Tom Riddle came in.".

Harry was glad that she started to use Voldemort's real name instead of the made-up one. It showed that Bellatrix was making some good progress. The beautiful witch continued, "I took the Mark, and believe me, the very touch of it on my skin made my skin crawl and gave my goosebumps. It was like extremely cold water was washed over me, wiping every last trace of goodness in me. It was then that I… I started to terrorize the muggle and wizarding population. I… I…". Bellatrix almost broke down, the sheer number of audacities and crimes she had committed when she was a prisoner in her own mind and body overwhelmed her.

Harry put a comforting arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug, the witch softly crying into his chest. 'Those damn bastards! Only assholes of the highest degree are capable of doing this!' he thought. He simply held her as she poured out the sorrow, anger, and grief that she had kept bottled up for so long. It last for about seven minutes, and some of the animals were looking to where the strange noise was coming from. Mysteriously enough, all of the onlookers towards the noise were the little ones.

Bellatrix sniffed, trying to get a hold of herself. She did not go from Harry's embrace, but parted a little so she could see his face. She said, "When I was thrown in Azkaban after I was captured, the warden fed me food that had that damned potion in it. Obviously, he was paid off the books by a certain party. That is why I was still under that… that monster while I was in that prison. And when I was freed by that power-loving idiot Tom Riddle, I was still under the effects. And when we were at the Department of Mysteries, I…". She remembered all too well what happened next, as did Harry.

Bella steadied herself, as did the young man who continued to hold her. "You know, when I think about it… the whole reason why I returned to my old self, same with my sister, is because… because of you, Harry Potter." she stated. Seeing his confused look, she explained that if he did not come to the department with his allies, and forced everyone to even forget about re-administering the potion, she and Narcissa would still be under the influence and probably still by the Dark Lord's side.

"Harry, I owe you a lot. Perhaps a lot more then I can ever try to accomplish in many lifetimes. But, I… that is… do you still want me? After all the pain I caused, even if I was still under a powerful potion, how can…?" she started to ramble when Harry put a gentle finger to her lips, silencing her. The witch looked at the young man, and was slightly stunned by the warmth in his eyes.

* * *

Harry spoke for the first time in a while, "Bella, listen to me please. I know the crimes you've committed. Believe me, I read them and also know about what you did to Neville's parents. So yes, you do have a lot to answer for.". That really sank her spirits, but it changed when he continued on.

"But, I believe Sirius when he said that you and your sister were like him. And from what I have seen so far, even to this day, he was right. You are a beautiful woman, very smart and resourceful, and I hope to see the humours side of you when we get back to civilization. I believe that you are like Sirius, a female Marauder at heart. So from now on, if you still want to go with this harem idea, count me in to stand by your side when the actions you committed as Bellatrix Lestrange come back to see to you. You won't be going through anything alone, and also with no influence to shackle your mind ever again." Harry stated.

He then finished it off, "Also, if you wish for a family like you've always dreamed of. Then… then I'll do my best to see that it comes true. It's not much, but it's all I can offer.".

Bellatrix just looked into his eyes, and saw no false actions in what he said. Her own eyes were wide with surprise and awe, with a healthy dose of gratitude in them. 'He still wants me, even after all I did?! I… I…' she started to think when she allowed her heart and soul to speak for themselves. Crying again, this time in joy, she hugged Harry again hard while whispering "Thank you" over and over again. Harry just held her tight as she let forth her gratitude and relief on him. He was going to stand by what he said, not wanting to be a hypocrite like many were in the Wizarding world. His world was soon given a pleasant blast when Bellatrix gave him one hell of a hot kiss!

Harry was surprised by the kiss, especially when Bella snaked her tongue out from her lips, a silent plea to be let in. Harry obliged, and soon both were in a steady but passionate embrace and make-out session. 'Wow! Her tongue is in my mouth! She tastes… tastes so delicious! And it's just roaming everywhere in my mouth, dancing with my tongue as well! I could get used to this…' he thought with a silly grin on his face as Bellatrix Black just showed him how she felt on that day. They kept this up for some time, and were unaware of the little dinosaurs looking on at the curious sight.

Bellatrix pulled away, and both were panting for air. "Harry… that was… oooh, you are a good kisser! Definitely a keeper!" Bellatrix stated with a beautiful smile on her face, making the young man blush red in the cheeks.

Harry replied "T-Thanks! So are you, Bella!". They both looked at each other for a moment, then they heard a loud trumpet-like call. They turned to see that the little dinosaurs had been seeing them the whole time, and were calling out to them. This made the human blush a bit, though the parents now guided their children away. The heards were moving on, and so were the T-Rexes.

"I think we should be getting back too. I mean, we have what we came here for. And I bet the others are worried on where we are right now." Harry stated, though he could not take his eyes off Bellatrix. The young witch nodded and both left the spot to go back to their abode, but both were wearing smiles on their faces. And a certain witch's spirit and heart were now lighter then they ever were after such a long time of being weighed down.

(Author's Notes: Well, how was this for you all? Short, but sweet all the same. I hope. Bellatrix finally showed her pain and sorrow to Harry, not to mention her own hopes and dreams, and it seemed that Harry accepted her just the same.

Bellatrix's crimes will come back to visit her, but that is in another story. Also, which other witch should have some alone time with Harry next chapter? And before I go, one question. To all of you… what do you think should happen to the Lestranges, Lucius, and Snape when the five return to civilization?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	15. Chapter 14

Harry Potter and the Survivors of Isla Sorna

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay, everyone. Just dealing with some issues over here where I am at… and also, just feeling a little lazy. Hehehe…

In any case, it is Nymphadora's turn with Harry! Some levity should be in order here, and also a chance to see some unique dinosaurs! Hope you all enjoy this one! Oh, one more thing. When it is time for the group to return back to civilization, they will have predator Animangus forms. However, their Patronuses will all be plant-eater forms.

Its kind to balance the issue on what the wizard and his new harem can do. Predator animangus forms for offense, and plant-eating Patronus forms for defense. Now, on with the fanfic!)

Fun Fishing and Trip Down Memory Lane

Harry had returned with Bellatrix with the Stegosaur tail spike, and the three witches saw the smile and blush on both of their faces. "I see that you two had an interesting time getting a tail spike. Hehehe…" Tonks teased, earning a playful swat from her aunt. Bellatrix said nothing, but the smile and blush on her face increased. Harry simply showed them their catch, and the witches were impressed by its size and formation.

"By the way, what did you three find?" he asked. Tonks answered that that they found a wide river that was about 50 yards or so from their position, and also some fish that swam in it. They tried to catch some, but the little things were just too swift for them. Also, that they heard something from above but some fog obscured their vision.

"I see. Bella, you stay here and get a little bit of R&R. Tonks, you show me this river system. Maybe I'll have more luck in catching these fishes." Harry suggested. His witches nodded their heads, and Tonks was quick, taking Harry by the hand just after he gave the tail spike to Bella to put it somewhere.

As Harry was dragged by the metamorph down a flight of stairs that was to the left of the group, he was surprised that she hadn't tripped over anything yet. He decided to tease her and said, "My, my. Tonks, being on this island has made you more coordinated. Look! You haven't tripped or crashed into anything yet.".

Nymphadora blushed a little and replied "Oh shut it, mister! I don't trip over EVERYTHING!". It was when she said that she tripped over a slightly warped piece of metal and fell, her hand clutching to Potter's on instinct and he fell with her. Luckily for them, they were at the base of the stairs and landed on a flat surface rather then a jagged piece of land. However, the situation was a bit… awkward for them, especially Harry. He landed on something soft, big, and very sweet smelling. He looked down to see that he landed face first into Nymphadora's large and soft breasts, and was on top of her in a rather suggestive way.

He blushed up a storm and was about to rise, but Tonks reached up and actually kept him where he was. She was smiling coyly at him, and even though she was blushing as bad as he was, she was enjoying the moment. She cheekily inquired, "I may have tripped, but at least I took you with me. And from I'm feeling in a certain area right now, you like being where you are.".

Harry could not help but admit that he was enjoying the moment, nodding his head to answer. His mouth was currently smothered by pure, sweet flesh. He wiggled a little to get some air and asked "Are you okay?". Tonks giggled softly and answered that she was good, and the two stayed like that for some time before Harry managed to get up. Like a gentleman, he helped the young Auror to her feet.

Harry looked up, and saw that they indeed went past a level where there was a steel walkway… but it disappeared in a thick mist overhead. 'Strange… it is the middle of the day. Why is there mist?', he asked himself. He did learn a thing or two on science in muggle school, and that was mist and/or fog formed when cold air was above warmer water.

He shook his head to clear it, but filed the curiosity for later. He saw Tonks moving ahead, following a wide river that was now to their right. "Hey! Wait for me!" he yelled out as he chased after her.

* * *

When he managed to catch up, he saw that Tonks was taking her time now, and for good reason. He almost slipped, but managed to keep himself on his feet. Glancing down, he saw that the land and rocks here were slippery due to moisture from the river and precipitation. 'Wow! I can barely stand still on this slippery surface, but Tonks is going on it like a pro!' Harry thought as he saw the usual 'clumsy' Auror now slide and walk gracefully on the surface. He now believed that her 'clumsy' act was more or less a ruse, that she was more graceful and agile then she let on.

"Come on, slowpoke! Keep up with me!" Tonks cheerfully teased as she continued on. Harry playfully glared at her as he hurried his pace, but was slowed down due to always trying to keep his balance. It took some time, but he managed to get to where she was at. She was waiting for him at a place that was flat for them to stand upon, and also at a location in the river where it was shallow enough. Also slow enough so that they would not get by the rapids, Harry seeing that the rest of the river was flowing wildly and quickly.

Tonks smiled at him and stated "About time! I was worried that by the time you got here, I would be a grandma.". Harry answered back by quickly scooping some water from the river and tossing it to her, making the young woman squeal in delight.

"Cut it out! It's cold!" she shouted out, but with a smile on her face. Harry cheekily grinned and replied that will teach her to say he was slow.

After they got that little laugh out of their system, Tonks showed him the river that was before them. "This riverbed is very quick and treacherous. We can go further down, but for some reason… we don't want to. It's like we know if we go further down, we would run into big trouble.", Tonks explained to him. Harry looked down where she was pointing at, and felt that he too should not venture down further. He had a sixth sense when it came to danger, and his senses were telling him that going down there was not a wise decision.

Shaking his head slightly, he went to Tonks and asked, "Where are the fishes you spoke about?". On cue, some fish leaped out of the water near their location, forced up by the upheaval of the river. From the looks of them, they were rather large trout.

"Wow! Now those are fishes! Here, let me take a crack at this." Harry said as he waded into the water, keeping his shoes on. He knew that if he went barefoot, he would not be able to keep a grip on the waterbed. When was out far enough where the fishes were leaping out at, he waited patiently for his chance to snag one of the little leapers.

'Wait for it… wait for it… now!' Harry said to himself as he saw one of them little slippery buggers leap out. He quickly encircled his arms and caught it! It was quite a fighter, but Harry managed to hold on tight and waded back towards a shell-shocked Tonks.

"W-Wow! You actually caught one of those! And with waiting in that water waist-deep for so long!" she exclaimed in excitement and awe as Harry plopped the fish down on land.

"Yeah, I'm kinda pumped about it too! First time I actually tried that!" Harry admitted to her, very much stoked that his idea actually worked. When she saw giving him a quizzical look, he explained that he saw something similar on the Discovery Channel some time ago on TV. Tonks shook her head, amazed that something done in television actually worked for a change.

"Here, I'll show you how to do it. This kinda trick requires patience, quick reflexes… and a bloody hell lot of good timing and luck!" Harry told her as he helped her into the water. The metamorph was not sure about this, and it showed. But when Harry held her close to show her how to do it, it eased her tension greatly.

* * *

~Thirty minutes later~

A wet, cold but also happy Harry Potter and Nymphadora Tonks exited the water with smiles on their faces. On land was a good pile of fresh trout, all large in size and having the makings of a good afternoon and evening meal. The duo went to the foliage that was nearby to make a makeshift net to carry the fish back to the group. "I got to admit Harry, this was fun! I'm cold, wet, and my clothes will probably shrink on me come the morrow. But, I'm just so glad! I was able to catch fish without magic, and also without using a fishing pole!" Tonks exclaimed. She had caught fish before in the past, but that was either with magic or with a fishing pole. Being able to catch a large fish like this with just bare hands was just too cool for her.

Harry smiled and replied, "I know! I had a blast too! We should do this more often!". As they made the net, young Potter decided to talk with Tonks on a more personal level.

"By the way, Tonks. I want to know more about you. Can you please tell me what it was like for you growing up, coming to Hogwarts as a student, stuff like that?" he inquired. Tonks quickly became more sober from the jolly mood she was in, and that worried the Potter lad.

Tonks sighed and answered, "Okay. I'll tell you a little about my life. BUT, I'm going to save some moments until later. Until you and I become closer together. MUCH closer together.". Harry caught on the "much" part and nodded his head, agreeing with her decision.

Nymphadora started to tell her story; how she grew up with her mother and father, Andromeda Black-Tonks and her father Ted Tonks. She found about her metamorph abilities when she was about six or so, and had so much fun in the elementary schools. She often changed to other children to confuse or avoid the bullies, and on Halloween nights changed into forms she saw in children's books. She often got first place in contests because everyone assumed she was wearing a very realistic costume.

Harry laughed at that part, saying that he would have loved to have an ability like that. Tonks quietly giggled at that remark, but she replied "Trust me, Harry. Being a metamorph is no picnic at all.". She continued with her story, saying that things changed when she got her Hogwarts letter. Of course, she was excited when she learned that she would be going to a place magical and that she was a witch. When she learned the of the magical world and its rules, she was a bit put off that everything was sorely way back in the centuries. However, she perked up when she boarded the Hogwarts Express and went into the castle itself when she arrived.

"I tell you Harry, I was so pumped up when I was sorted into my House, which was Hufflepuff. But… that is when things went a little downhill from there." Tonks stated with a sad look on her face. It was that she told him what happened when people found out she was related to the Black Sisters, and also the status of her family. Many wizards and witches looked down on her due to her lineage as a half-blood, but were shocked more when in a fit of anger, displayed her Metamorph abilities. That is when many wizards hit on her and pestered her, more to that she could become their dream woman. It irked her to no end, and also more so when the professors did little next to nothing to stop the advances of the horny wizards.

"It was hard enough to find a decent bloke who didn't care about my parentage or linage, but was almost impossible when most of these assholes only wanted to go out with me so I could freakin change into whatever they wanted me to be!" Tonks exclaimed in anger. In a way, Harry really felt for her. Due to him being a Potter, a very old and wealthy family, plus his infamous scar that reminded all of his survival, he was almost sure he would find a girl/woman that saw past the superficial and really glance into the substance that made him… well, him.

Tonks sighed and continued on, "After I graduated and finally left that place, I looked for a job as an Auror. I wanted to use my abilities for something useful. Luckily, I was able to get into the corps! Unfortunately… I learned the hard way that some of the Aurors were corrupt bastards, and that they only needed me to do infiltration missions. Only two Aurors took me seriously; Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. The rest… ooh! I often imagine I wring their necks or kick them in the groins so that they can't have children in the future! That would be doing the magical community, and mankind alike, a favor!".

Harry waited a little for Tonks to get the anger out of her system, then went and put a hand on her shoulder. He looked her in the eyes, wiping away the small tears that were in them. He said, "Tonks, you really are an amazing woman. Not just as a witch or metamorph, but as a very capable and cool Auror as well. Those others sold you short, but I will not. I know there is much substance in you, much potential that is there waiting to be released. You may have an impressive lineage, but I believe, with all my being, that it's what you do with yourself that makes the lineage and blood great. Not on how old or wealthy it is.".

Tonks smiled warmly at this and gave the young man a deep, soulful kiss. Harry was only slightly surprised this time, and welcomed the kiss with all his being as well. She parted her mouth slightly to stick her tongue out and licked his lips, asking permission to be let in. Harry obliged, and the two had an excellent French-kiss make out session that had Harry's blood pumping hard and fast. Same with Nymphadora Tonks. It lasted for only about six minutes, but for them… it was like an eternity. Both of them released the kiss, saliva connected to their lips. But it was nothing like the connection that their hearts made just now.

Tonks grinned at Harry and whispered, "You, Mr. Potter, are a natural-born ladies' man. I am VERY lucky to have snagged you.". Harry blushed at the compliment, and even more so when she whispered something in his ear. It was a little promise she made to him that when they got back to civilization and Europe… well, the images going off in his head would make even an X-rated film maker's mind shut down.

Harry shook his head to clear the images, and gave Tonks a mocking glare, which she returned with a mock-innocent look on her beautiful face. Sighing softly, he said "Let's go before the fish go bad. We need to find out how to cook some of them, while preserving the rest.". The makeshift net done, Tonks loaded them in while Harry held it together. Once that it was full, both carried specific ends so the fish did not spill on the dirty ground.

"Harry… thanks for hearing me out. There is more I want to tell you, believe me, I do. But… I'm afraid it has to wait for a bit longer. When we get back to civilization and get our magic back, then perhaps then." Tonks stated as she walked with him back up to their new abode. Harry said he understood, and that waiting for her would always be worthwhile. This brought a blush to Tonks face, who tried to hide it.

The two were so focused on one another and the journey ahead, they failed to see a rather large shadow fly through the mist. It looked to be a bird… but at the same time, it was not. It was not a normal flying creature, that was for damn sure!

(Author's Notes: So, how was this for the little meeting between Harry Potter and Nymphadora Tonks? Not bad, eh? What is Tonks keeping from Harry? What kind of other things that she has, or experienced in the past, that she has to wait to tell Harry? Inquiring minds want to know, I bet! Hehehe…

Next chapter, it will be evening and it will be Narcissa Black's turn to share and experience with Harry Potter! Should she bare her soul to Harry… but also bare her body for him? Hehehe… more teasing for the young man! If you were him, what would you be thinking at this moment? Especially with Narcissa Black very close to you? Hehehe…

One more question before I go. What kind of Patronus should the wizard and witches use when the time comes for them to return to the magical community? Remember, they need to be plant-eaters but have adequate defenses. Also, on why they should be the hero and heroines new signature Patronus animals.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!


	16. Chapter 15

Harry Potter and the Survivors of Isla Sorna

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Hey everyone! I'm here, and with a new chapter! Sorry about delay. Got hit with a wave of lazy attacks, and also focusing a bit on playing my old games like _Final Fantasy X_ on my PS2.

I just want to clear up some things. First off, Isla Sorna and the rest of the _Las Cinco Muertes_ islands are set in a magic dead-zone boundary. Like the boundaries that separate states, nations, and so forth. Once anything crosses into the boundary line, no magic of any kind. When they cross out, however… well, in my story here, random actions occur. And I'll reveal that later on as the story goes.

Now, for the last female characters turn with Harry, Narcissa Black! Let's see what happens, and also I want to give a big thank you to That nerd next Door for suggesting other dinosaurs coming into the story. I bet that, like me, he played the Jurassic Park video game for the X-Box 360.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Black undergoing change, vow to make it happen

It was about nighttime now, the stars coming into view for all of nature to see on Isla Sorna. Staring into those stars was one Narcissa Black, from her seat in the observatory. Down below, she could hear Harry Potter and the other witches, talking and also eating the fish they caught earlier. Fleur and Tonks went outside to gather some small twings, branches, and small rocks to make a decent firepit. Tonks also had a lighter that she managed to pilfer from the compound area some time ago, the object being able to work was a miracle in itself.

Harry and Bella had the duty to clean the fishes they caught, and when Cissy inquired on how they were to clean them… well, she was left with a bit of an upset stomach. Harry explained to her the process of cleaning fish, him seeing it done on both television and also when he was out away from his relatives, watching other small boys fishing with their family and learning the trade from their fathers. Needless to say, she did not want to stick around to see the process done.

She gazed at the stars, then down below to see the witches eating their cooked fish. Luckily for them, they made the fire pit close to the entrance and no predators were around to smell the smoke or cooked food. 'I still can't believe… much has changed. It's like I'm being pushed forward with little to no warning, but… I'm actually enjoying the ride for once.' she thought. The blonde beauty had been reminiscing on how much had changed in just the past few days.

"Just a few days ago, I was simply a trophy wife for that bastard Lucius. Now, I've been freed from him… teleported to this place of danger and wonder… finding out that muggles outclass us in many ways it's not even funny… seeing creatures that existed long before our time… and finally being attracted to Harry Potter." she said to herself. If someone had told her earlier that something like this would be happening to her, she would have laughed and called said person crazy.

She was drawn from her thoughts when she heard footsteps coming from behind, turning around to see Harry Potter with a cooked fish on a stick in his hand. He smiled at her and said, "Here you go. I saved the last fish for you.". He offered the meal to her, and despite all of her etiquette and table manners that were drilled into her head, she accepted and started to eat hungrily.

'This could use a bit of more salt and other ingredients, but… can't be picky in a situation like this.' Cissy thought as she ate, surprised that the cooked fish was tastier then it appeared to be.

Harry smiled as he sat down by Cissy, seeing the normally cool and reserved woman now digging into her meal with zest. 'She is so much different then when I first saw her at the Hogwarts Express. Hard to believe that the cool, almost cold woman I saw is really this woman before me. Heh, who knew?' he thought as he finished his fish and threw the stick away.

When Cissy finished her food, she wiped away the food traces from her mouth with Harry's shirt. "Hey!" Harry exclaimed as he saw Cissy take a bit of his front shirt to wipe her mouth with, like a napkin.

The blonde witch smiled coyly at him and replied, "Well, there are no napkins around. And a lady such as myself can't use her own clothing.". She smiled and did her eyes in such an innocent way that got Harry chuckling a bit, making Cissy giggle a little as well.

The two then snuggled together, seeing the stars in the sky and the sun setting slowly over the horizon. Just then, an unfamiliar screech filled the sky. Cissy and Harry were looking where the sound came from, and that is when a shadow flew over their heads. A large shadow at that. "Hey, look! Up there!" Harry exclaimed.

High above the abode was a flying creature, but definatly not a bird. It had a smooth, slim body, about 10 feet, 2 inches in length. The head resembled that of a bird of prey, sharp beak for a mouth and a long, beautiful thin crest on top. The wings were of smooth leather, and its coloring was a mix of dark brown with dark tan. Red was mixed in, but mostly where its head was at. Sharp talons were on its feet, showing that if it struck from the air, it would be a critical hit. Its wingspan was about 32 feet or so, and it flew through the air with the grace and strength of a bird of prey. Small claw tips could be seen where the wings were, and crinkled areas showed that the dinosaur could walk or stand by folding its wings in. Very clever.

Harry and Narcissa were in awe of the creature, the beast looking like a mixture of bird and bat. Soon, the single creature was joined by five more of its kind. "Those are Pteranodons! I can't believe they also made flying dinosaurs here!" Harry whispered to Narcissa excitedly. The books he remembered showed that these creatures were not beautiful, but the ones he saw now contradicted that. These flying reptiles were graceful, strong, and also well-coordinated.

Narcissa was in awe at seeing these animals of nature. 'What a truly magnificent beast! These… Pteranodons, was it, are simply wonderful! They look like a cross between a dragon and a phoenix, and it is beautiful…' she thought as she saw the great winged ones going off into the sunset horizon.

The two humans looked on, drinking in the moment. "Cissy, I have a question for you." Harry asked. Narcissa looked down a little at her new love, asking in a small "hmm?" what the question would be.

Harry asked, "Fleur, Tonks, and Bella told me about their past. Can you tell me a bit about yours?".

Narcissa sighed, knowing that this event would take place sooner or later. She retreated a bit from the young man and inquired, "Where would you like me to begin?". He thought for a moment, then asked on how it was growing up with Bellatrix and Sirius.

The blonde beauty looked out in the distance, the sun sinking into the horizon combined with the look of the jungle now was perfect in her eyes. "When me and Bella were growing up together, we saw that the magical community was REALLY out of sync with the rest of the world. Laws that were hundreds of years old was still in effect, and most of them were set up to protect prominent, rich lords. Due to this, many men were arrogant, spoiled, and also looking down upon anything that they deemed unworthy of their attention. Good, true men were few and far in between, your father James Potter one of them. Witches were supposed to be subservient to men, always playing second fiddle. Fortunately, we didn't want to go that route. We wanted to change the magical society, to show that us women were not to be taken lightly." she started to say.

She chuckled a little as a memory made itself know. She continued, "Sirius supported us, saying that witches already knew how to control men. That earned him a bit of hexes from us, but it was all in good fun. In any case, our parents did not support our views. Sad to say, centuries of 'proper behavior' was too ingrained in the old generations. Even Dumbledore, back then, seemed to want keeping things the way they were rather then go for change. It was like changing even a few laws was cause for serious alarm. So, we did our best to go for what we wanted to change. Unfortunately…".

Harry noted the pause there, and he knew what happened next. He stood up and went to Narcissa, putting a comforting arm around her. The memories of what happened still haunted her, and she closed in on the warmth. As the two just stood in silence, Harry gazed out into the distance. 'Cissy is right about one thing; the magical community just wants to stay where it is. Or better yet, turn back the clock. But… that simply can't happen. If I learned one thing, both from experience and from the history books, it's this. Good or bad, you just have to keep going forward. Staying in one place for too long is bad, in many areas.' he thought.

He broke the silence by stating, "Cissy, I promise you that change will come to the magic side of the United Kingdom.". Narcissa looked down at him a little, gazing into his emerald orbs that seemed to shine now with a light that would put even the infamous Killing Curse to shame.

He continued, "After all we've been though, all we've seen, both here and at Britain… change is sorely needed for everyone there. Not just with laws, but with a whole LOT of things. If something is not done, magical Britain will literally fall apart and that will be a disaster that no one can avert. I will do what I can to make sure that things will change, and for the better. Won't be easy, and I'll be counting on you and the others to advise me. But, I will bring the magical community up to speed on what it's been missing out.". The young lad then pictured himself dragging Britain, in the form of both Fudge and Dumbledore that were acting like spoiled children, towards the 21st century. It was NOT going to be easy, that much was clear.

Narcissa looked at Harry, and saw the strength and sincerity in them and with his words. 'I feel… I feel he can really back up what he says. Other have tried and failed, either getting absorbed with those arrogant bastards or getting stonewalled so many times, they quit. But Harry… he knows he has to try, and with him admitting that he needed our council…' Cissy thought, a warm feeling coursing through her body.

With little warning, Harry found his head turned and his lips now locked with Narcissa's. Her kiss was warm, passionate, but also gentle at the same time. 'Whoa! She puts the other witches to shame with this kiss!' Harry thought as he returned the gestures. Both stood there, locked in a sweet yet hot kiss. It lasted for about a few minutes until they slowly separated for air. Both looked into each other's eyes, and Harry admitted that older women were definatly in a league of their own compared to the younger ones.

"Thank you, Harry. Thank you for the promise, and also admitting that you needed our help. Most men would try to bolster their pride, saying that they would not need any help. But you… you are different." Cissy stated. Harry just smiled and admitted that he always needed help, be it with Hogwarts material or anything concerning the magical world. Cissy just smiled and pecked his lips again.

A naughty thought came into her mind. 'Hehehe… I ought to reward Harry for being so good to us ladies. I hope he likes this one!' she thought as she slowly pulled a bit away from Harry's grasp.

"Huh? Narcissa?" Harry inquired, but his voice got caught in his throat when he saw the seductive gleam. She sat down on the edge of the room, her body language screaming naughtiness as she subtly exposed a bit of cleavage for the young man's eyes. She also positioned her legs in such a way that gave Potter a view that was truly a sight to behold in his eyes.

"Potter… Harry… You have been very good to us, and also to me. I believe it's high time we rewarded you for being such a noble man." Cissy stated in a slow, seductive tone that really got Harry's blood and imagination running! When it came to the seduction game, Cissy had it in spades.

The blonde beauty slowly stood up, giving Harry a good view of her ample bosom and cleavage. If there was one thing Narcissa was grateful for during her marriage to Lucius, it was that she studied the erotic arts deeply. Though her husband paid little attention to her due to his ambition blinding him, Harry reacted well to her actions and this made her heart leap. She slithered closer to him like a seductive dancer of the Middle Eastern countries, and was pressed up against him. Though, a little cough nearby interrupted their moment. They turned to see that in the room with them was Fleur, Tonks, and Bellatrix. All of them had grins and stares that were similar to Cissy.

"Now, sister. You need to learn to SHARE your stuff with us. After all, we need to properly thank Harry as well." Bella stated, showing a bit of leg to said lucky man.

Fleur grinned as she bent down a little, showing Harry her large, ample flesh orbs. "_Oui_, she is right. 'Arry Potter deserves to be rewarded for being so kind and understanding to us." she stated as she gently swayed a little, giggling as Harry's eyes were locked on and following the moving twin orbs of erotic flesh.

Tonks eyes took an evil, mischievous gleam that had Potter gulping. She finished up, "Ladies, I believe it's time to show Harry here how we women treat our men. Let's rock his world!". After saying that, she started to take off her shirt. Harry's eyes almost bulged out as he saw Tonks's upper form in all its supple glory! Fleur followed suit, Bella next, and finally Cissy who shed her top and now was cradling Harry's head deep in her bosom.

Thankfully, there was no dinosaurs around who would hear the noise coming from the concrete abode.

* * *

~Back at England~

It was early morning, the sun still rising in the sky. Hermione was in bed, sleeping soundly until she heard a noise downstairs. Slowly coming to, she grabbed her wand and muttered the time spell. "5:00 a.m.? Who is…?" she started to mutter until the realization came back to her. It was the Order of the Phoenix, they have returned! The bushy-haired witch managed to get out of bed, very tired from studying. With school now delayed thanks to Dumbledore's actions, she wanted to be sure to get a good jump on the curriculum when Hogwarts opened its doors again.

Making sure she was decent, she left her room and was about to go downstairs. However, the sight she saw from above told her that going down there was not the wisest move. Entering was a tired, irritable, and also empty handed Order. The only ones that seemed to be okay was Fred and George, the twins looking at some photographs that seemed to make their faces turn as red as their hair. The entire group lumbered in, ignoring the ranting portrait of Mrs. Black, going into the kitchen. Hermione quickly went to her room to bring out an Extendable Ear, came back out, and used the device to listen in on the conversation.

Dumbledore sat at his usual place, the old wizard looking his age for a change. "It would seem that our efforts to find Potter have been for naught. He was not at any of the locations we went to.", he started to say.

Molly put in, "No, and it was terrible for us! We were almost devoured by a strange creature in the mountains, and also had to put up with an environment that was very tough on us! On top of that, Fred and George befriended muggle girls and flirted with them! Honestly, those two are…". She started to rant and rave on how she wanted her boys to find 'respectable witches', but George and Fred simply ignored her. They might not have found their friend, but at least they got something good out of their fool trip.

Hestia simply glared at Dumbledore, which was a bit uncharacteristic for her. She simply stated, "I am NEVER… going back… to America.". That statement alone told them all that Hestia's trip to California was NOT pleasant, not pleasant at all.

Kinglsey stated, "Dumbledore, we need to postpone the search for Harry. From the reports Hermione has given us over the past few days, things here require our attention. The Dark Lord is getting bold, and also our Auror force needs to be stronger if we are to slow down his followers and influence. Also, the Ministry is in need of looking into.".

Remus put in, "Quite frankly, almost everything in magical Britain is going under when Harry vanished. The Ministry is in chaos, the Dark Lord is getting more brazen… we need to focus on these things first. The cub will return, I know it. But it will be on his terms, not ours.". The werewolf was right for a change. Wherever Harry was, it was well out of the Order's reach. If he was to come back, it would be on his own terms. Not theirs.

It was then that Severus came in, and he looked as miserable as the rest of them. "Ah, Severus. What is the news from Voldemort's forces?" Dumbledore inquired.

Snape sighed, his frustration evident in his scowl and body language. He replied, "The Dark Lord is gaining strength. His followers have been attacking many neighboring towns and villages, and little is being done to stop them. Whatever Auror forces that come always arrive WAY too late, even doing a poor job of damage control. Because of this, he has been gaining a steady line of alliances from the various magical creatures. Giants, werewolves, vampires, dementors. Any and all dark creatures are coming to in, and it will only be a matter of time before he has an army that will most likely raze the main parts of the magical community to the ground.".

Snape's job as a spy was not easy, but he was an excellent actor. Thanks to his tone and body language, all of them including Dumbledore, felt that he was exhausted like the rest of them. However, inside his very heart and soul, he was pleased with the actions of his true Master. In his opinion, he had never had this much dark fun for quite a while. If one were to see what he had been up to when he was with Voldemort's forces… well, it would give them nightmares for half a year. Maybe even more. He would give Freddy Kruger himself a run for his money when it came to doing such dreadful, unspeakable acts of evil to the innocent.

As they continued to talk, Hermione was now VERY worried. 'Harry, if you are out there… please come back. Things are going so bad without you here.', she prayed in her mind. Having heard enough, she went back to her room and prepared to write a letter to Neville and Luna, wanting to inform them on what had just transpired.

Hermione knew that they needed a miracle to survive this year, but for now, it was up to the little vigilante force to try and combat Voldemort. But with Dumbledore running the show… even she thought that it would be very dark before the dawn would come.

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Hope this is to your liking. Sorry again for delay, but been a bit lazy. Also… work has really gotten rough for me. So, I'm just doing the best I can.

Next chapter, Harry and his ladies celebrate their first week of surviving on Isla Sorna! They will meet and battle with dinosaurs, get closer to one another, and also speak their minds on what future they want should they get off the island. In your opinion, what should their future careers be? Harry will try a career as a magical/muggle paleontologist, very much like Dr. Grant was in the first movie of Jurassic Park. So, what should his future wives look into?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	17. Chapter 16

Harry Potter and the Survivors of Isla Sorna

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey, everyone! How are you? I hope you all had an excellent Thanksgiving like I have! Food, family, and also lots of fun! It's awesome!

Also, on a minor note, some people have complained that this story lacks magic. Well, I just want to clear things up. First off, I have read and seen a lot of fanfics on where Harry is in a magical environment and also gets to encounter a lot of ancient magic. Well, I thought to go a little different on this point. Harry has been in the muggle world very long, same with Tonks. However, he knows first-hand, slightly more then Tonks even, on how muggles thrive and survive even without magic. Even gaining ground in areas where even magic has not reached yet. Isla Sorna and Isla Nublar are proof of that.

Harry and his ladies will return to the magical community, but changed in a way that has not been seen in a long while. Even in Merlin's time, which according to most magical stories, was a serious time for some powerful magic. So, just wanted to clear that up. And also on a note where someone inquired on how Harry and the ladies are going to get off the island. Let's just say… a lucky break on a radio console can work miracles. Hehehe…

Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

Celebration of One Week of Survival

It was September 9th, 1997. It has been one week since the arrival of Harry Potter and his four female friends on Isla Sorna. The five had survived for seven whole days on an island that was filled with peril, possibilities, and adventure. The most incredible point is that they had survived without the use of magic to aid them. Due to the island being a natural magic-dead zone, they did not have any access to magical ability or power. Usually, most magic beings that relied on their power for their daily lives would have panicked and called it quits, resigning themselves to Fate. However, these five were different from most in their homeland, and actually started to thrive on the island.

Now, they were out hunting. Since they knew this particular day was special, they decided to go out to get some special food for the occasion. Harry held one of the shotguns in his hands, Fleur and Tonks were carrying the tranquilizer rifles, and the Black Sisters were holding spears that they made themselves. The group walked into the jungle, hoping to find a decent sized animal for their celebration. "Remember the plan. Fleur and Tonks use the tranquilizer darts first on the dinosaur to put it to sleep, then we kill it quick and take it back with us." Harry whispered to the girls.

Harry Potter did not wish to take a life, however the witches told him that this was for survival. They all explained, in their own unique way, that killing an animal for food and sustenance was not a crime, a stain to the soul if you wish. Harry was still a bit queasy for wanting to kill any living creature, but he hardened up and was reminded by the witches about one big difference here. They were killing for survival and sustenance, not out of pleasure or sick enjoyment like certain humans did back home.

They all nodded their heads, and continued to trek through the jungle. They soon heard some soft hissing sounds, and Harry held up his hand. They all stopped and listened, using their sense of hearing to find the location of the sound. "Harry, to the right. Through the brush." Bella whispered. The group slowly turned right and made their way through, careful not to make too much sound. When they parted the brush and saw what was on the other side, their eyes were now locked on a fascinating battle that was taking place.

Before them was a battle between dinosaurs, a group of six against a group of seven. The six dinosaurs were larger then then seven, if only slightly. This particular species length was between 10 to 20 feet, and its height about 4 feet. Its hip height at about 3.3 feet, more or less. It looked to weigh somewhere in between 460 to 770 lbs., and its appearance suggested a relation somewhat to Velociraptor, minus the signature claw foot. Plus, the hands looked to be slightly less agile and capable then that of the raptor predator. Still, it was a sight to see. The color of its skin was a rich earthen brown, and its eyes were brown with reptilian eye slit.

Tonks took out a small guide, one of the pamphlets that they took away from the compound earlier, and looked for the creature's identity. "Ah, here it is. Those six dinosaurs there… those are called Herrerasaurs, named after Victorino Herrera, an Andean goat herd who discovered the bones of the dinosaurs in San Juan.", she started to explain. The humans were slightly stunned to learn that a goat herd found such a dinosaur, and even more so that it was named after him.

They turned their attention to the seven smaller dinosaurs that was challenging the larger foes. This dinosaur was only about 3 feet tall at the hips, and its length was between 6.5 and 11.5 feet. It also looked to weigh at least 110 lbs. It had long, sickle-shaped toe claws on each toe, showing that it shared the trait of the Velociraptor. Its forelimbs were smaller then the raptors, and sported thin, long feathers on the sides and on top of its head. Their eyes were green, and also with reptile slits. Their coloring was light forest green, their underbelly a dark yellow. A contrast that aided in vanishing in the forest if need be.

Tonks looked for the identity of the dinosaurs in her guide. "Hmm… nope… ah! Here it is. Those little guys there are called Troodon, named by Joseph Leidy in 1856. It was named a bit differently back then before being changed to this name in 1876. And according to the book, Troodon are most likely omnivores like humans." Nymphadora stated.

Narcissa had a puzzled expression and asked, "Omni-what?". Harry explained that an omnivore was something that ate almost anything, and that Troodon ate both meat and plants. The Troodon hissed at their larger adversaries, and soon the fight started.

The Herrerasaur lunged at the smaller dinos, but the Troodon's were quick and more agile then them. In addition, they displayed intelligence that was impressive. One of the Troodon's made quick snapping attack at one of the Herrerasaur, forcing it to back-pedal a bit. It raised its head to retaliate with a snap of its own, however it exposed its large chest for a moment. That was all the moment one of the Troodon's was waiting for, as it raised its left leg and delivered a kick that caused a large gash to form on the area. Thanks to the sickle-claw on its foot, the damage was considerable. The Herrerasaur roared in pain as it was sent back by the kick, the gash showing for all to see.

The rest of the Herrerasaur charged in, causing the Troodon's to scatter. The snapping of teeth, the slicing of claw to skin, and the screeches/roaring of pain filled the area, the humans above looking at the sight in great wonder. The two groups all suffered wounds; some small, some great. The Herrerasaurs were larger, thus more powerful their foes. However, the Troodon's were quick. Both in reflexes and also in intelligence. It was about even, and it went on for ten minutes. It would have gotten on longer had not a familiar roar echoed out. It rose high, overshadowing the snarls and screeches of the dinosaurs. As if by magic, the fighting ceased and the small dinos looked around everywhere.

Harry thought, 'It's the Spinosaurs! Only it could have a roar that loud.'. The two rivals knew that continuing this fight would mean their possible deaths at the claws of an extremely large predator. So, they took off in opposite directions. However… the humans saw that one of the Herrerasaur's was injured too badly to flee.

The five went down to investigate, and saw that the creature was cut up real badly from the fight. "With these wounds, and also with the Spinosaurs nearby, it will likely die." Bellatrix stated. The creature was wounded, lying on its side. It was looking up at the strange creatures, trying to escape. But, its legs were badly injured and the torso was also in bad shape.

Fleur looked to Harry and said, " 'Arry… I believe it's best to put this creature out of its misery. There iz little to no hope of it ever recovering on its own, and also…". Harry nodded, knowing that she was right. This creature was done for, either by their hands or by the claws of another dinosaur. The young man went with his shotgun in tow, and aimed at the creature's chest, where the heart was. Though he steadied himself, Harry was about to make his first real kill of his life.

He looked into the eyes of his target and whispered, "Sorry. Don't worry… it'll be quick…". It was then he took the shot, a deafening sound resounding everywhere! The creature's eyes were now lifeless, its body having a decent-sized hole in it. Knowing that the Spinosaurs, and any other predator nearby, would come to see what the shot sound was about, Tonks and Bellatrix started to lift the dead beast. Bella took the front, while Tonks carried the lower portion and the tail. Fleur and Narcissa went to Harry's side, the young man shaking a little. They walked behind Tonks and Bellatrix, back to their abode.

Narcissa looked at Harry and said, "It is not easy to take a life, especially for someone as noble as you Harry. But, for survival…".

Harry interrupted her, holding his hand up for a moment. When Narcissa was silent, he looked at her. When she turned to see his eyes, she gasped a little to see them almost hallow. Empty. However, the key word was ALMOST. Deep in the eyes was a determination, a fire that could not be put out. He whispered, "I know, Cissy. I know what has to be done in order to survive. You and the others… you told me that. But, it's still not easy. There is still much I need to learn, and also much to set aside, in order to grow and survive.". With that, he continued walking, following Tonks and Bellatrix.

Fleur and Narcissa looked at Harry for a moment before resuming their walk, catching up with the group. Fleur looked at Cissy and stated, "That went a little better than expected. 'Arry is growing up now, but… I wish it was in different way.". Narcissa agreed with her, but replied that Harry's first kill was for purely survival. He was, would not, become killers like some humans she knew.

"Harry is a good man, with a good soul. He would not kill any living being, be they human or not, unless it was the VERY last option available. People like Tom Riddle… my former husband… and the other Death Eaters… they love the kill, bringing such pleasure in their eyes… it really scares me.", Narcissa whispered to Fleur.

The two soon caught up to the group, everyone walking quietly back to the compound. There was two reasons they were quiet. The first one was to contemplate on Harry's first kill. The second was that if they made a sound, it would attract predators that they really do not want to meet.

* * *

~At the abode~

Harry was assisting Bellatrix and Tonks with their prize, removing certain parts and such, keeping what was to be cooked and eaten. Bella and Tonks did learn some basic survival tips in the past, thus showing Harry what to do when preparing food that had been caught. Needless to say, Harry had quite an experience that he would never soon forget. He and Tonks tossed away the parts that could not be eaten or used in any fashion far away from the site, Fleur and Narcissa not even wanting to go anywhere near said parts. Though the two were adventurous women… they weren't THAT adventurous.

It was now nighttime, and the group was finishing the last of their meal. Despite it being a slow day, well… slow in terms of being on an island full of danger and surprises, it was quite productive. The single male and four female humans were now looking at the stars in the sky, their thoughts drifting back to their home in Europe.

"Do you think we'll ever get off this island?" Tonks inquired. Harry replied that they would, but they needed a little bit more time.

"Even though we have been here a week, we still don't know much of the island. Our best bet is to gain some strength, speed, and intelligence before we make the big move to try and get off the island." Harry stated.

Narcissa looked at the starry sky and wondered out loud, "I wonder how the Wizarding World is doing right now?".

Bellatrix scoffed and stated with venom, "Badly, I bet. I bet you twenty galleons that the whole place has gone to Hell! Dumbledore is probably holding off Hogwarts opening up so he and his 'order' can search for you. And while he's doing that, the Dark Lord and his minions are causing all sorts of panic and mayhem! And the Ministry… I'd bet my own wand that they're doing little to stop, only doing damage control!".

Fleur replied, "I believe you on that, Bella. The Ministry in England… sad to say, most of the European magical governments see England as more or less a joke. They dislike Great Britain because of the arrogance and insolence it shows, both in their commerce and also in their education.".

Harry looked at Fleur and inquired, "Really? England is that bad?". The beautiful half veela nodded, saying that while Hogwarts did produce outstanding witches and wizards, it was very few and far in-between. Due to the rules set up by purebloods and also arrogant Ministry rulers, magical births were down drastically and that education was also based on pureblood belief and tradition.

Narcissa added, "She's right. Harry, there is something you need to know. Purebloods are in control of mostly the entire education system, with most of the staff just following the crowd. Pureblood students are few, but pay just half of tuition that is brought to half-bloods, muggleborns, and so on. Squibs can get jobs there, but since they are looked down very much by pureblood society…".

Harry Potter now saw that the Wizarding World in Great Britain was truly a mess. 'Man… and I bet that's only the tip of the iceberg. How are things ever going to change for the better? How are we going to move forward if everyone that has power keeps insisting on staying backwards?' he thought.

Looking up at the sky, he was hoping an answer would be there. Oh, there was an answer alright… but it was something that would knock him for a loop for about three decades or so.

(Author's Notes: Here you go! Sorry for the delay in the chapter, and the short of it. But, some things have been coming up that have been riding on me for some time.

But, to assure everyone, this story will be completed soon! So just stay tune and watch as Harry and his ladies survive and also find a way to deal with their problems. Both on the island, and also with the growing unrest that is happening in Britain.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	18. Chapter 17

Harry Potter and the Survivors of Isla Sorna

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Sorry for long delay again. Just been very busy with stuff here on my end. First off, I want to thank each and every one of you who have reviewed and followed up on this story of mine here! It's not the best, or well thought out. And yes, I have read some reviews who say that this story is very much mixed up.

Yes, I'll admit it. This story is possibly the most bizarre and strange crossover I have ever made, or perhaps anyone has ever made. It's been a bit hard to write more chapters and also to make sure to give what the audience wants. But, I'm still glad to write this fanfic. Better to put it on paper and show it off, then to let it stay in my head. Like the song sung by Jimmy Buffett, "That's my story and I'm sticking to it"! In short, this is my fanfic and I'm going to stick to it as best I can!

Now, here is where Harry and his harem make the attempt to get off Isla Sorna! Hope you like it! You will also see some parts that make sense if you have seen the movies of Jurassic Park, like why some sections were missing and what not. Hehehe…

I do not own Harry Potter or Jurassic Park. Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

Attempt to get off of the Island and back to civilization

Harry Potter was up and about the morning of September 16th, 1997. It has been two weeks or so since he and the witches landed on Isla Sorna. One would think that wizards and witches who have been without magic for so long would be broken and beat. Hell, one would think that one young man and four beautiful, fine women surviving on a tropical island that was teeming with powerful, extinct creatures would be unthinkable. But, Harry Potter and his four girlfriends were exceptional. They had the will, determination, cleverness, and strength both inside and out to survive. Now, it was time for them to really find a way off the island.

Potter looked to see his lovely female companions rise up from their rest. He smiled and quietly chuckled. 'I really must count myself as the luckiest bloke on this planet to have such angels with me now.' he thought as the ladies stretched their limbs to get the kinks out. Earlier on, their old clothing were in tatters and just plain un-usable anymore. So, Harry and Bella went back to the compound where they first learned about Jurassic Park, getting new threads for them to wear. Granted, the shirts and pants were of the souvenir kind and were a size or so small for them. But, one can't complain about fashion in the jungle. That… and Harry was very much turned on seeing the witches in tight and small clothing.

'Wow! When Fleur or Narcissa bend over even just a little… it's like an invitation to paradise!' Harry thought to himself. However, if he had the ability to read minds, he would be floored on what the ladies thought of him in his small clothing wear.

Tonks rubbed the sleeping dust from her eyes and went over to him. "Okay Harry, what's the plan for the day?" she asked him. The young man grinned at her and replied that today was the day they try to get off from the island. The witches smiled widely, glad that this day would come.

"We got enough strength and a good feel for the land to try and make it to that marking we saw on the map. The helicopter landing site should have some sort of communication there. If we find it, let's hope we can get it up and running. Then… we pray we get lucky." Harry stated. This mission would require both skill and luck; skill in getting to the place in one piece, and luck in hoping that everything would come on and that a flying craft was nearby to receive the message.

Fleur inquired, "So, where should we go first, 'Arry?". He answered that they would take the route that they had never fully explored before… the bird cage. According to the map they had, if they followed the river route that ran through the cage, they would arrive at the site.

"Okay, after we eat and drink up, then we go." Bellatrix stated. She inquired if they had any leftover meat from yesterday, and Tonks confirmed that they had some.

* * *

_~Flashback, yesterday afternoon~_

_Harry and Fleur were walking into one of the clearings away from their makeshift home, one that was close by for them to see at a distance. The two were bored and decided to just walk around for a bit, to get some fresh air to clear their heads and also their spirits. The wizard and veela were enjoying the sounds of nature and the quietness… until a roar shattered the silence like a baseball hitting glass. "What the-?! Where did that come from?!" Harry exclaimed. Fleur pointed to their right, towards some trees. Despite the dangers they had already experienced on the island, the two actually ran towards the noise._

"_W-What do you think it could be, 'Arry?" Fleur asked, a bit out of breath from the run and the excitement that was now coursing through her being._

_Harry replied, "I don't know, Fleur! I do know that sound was from a T-Rex! I wonder if it's calling for its mate, or in a fight!". The two heard another roar, this time it was much louder then before. So, they knew they were getting close. In a few moments, they felt the earth shaking and trembling from heavy footsteps._

"_Fleur, let's see if we can get a safe view from above! Come on, climb on the tree!" Harry stated as he went to a nearby tree and started to climb. Fortunately for them, the tree was tall enough for them to climb to a safe height, enough branches for them to grab on, and also the trunk was thick enough to withstand any kind of force that would smash into it._

_The couple climbed about 50 or so feet up, and nestled into branch crook that was able to hold them both. Looking to their left and down, they saw a really rare sight. A T-Rex male was in battle with a Triceratops! Fleur gasped as she had never seen such a creature before. The plant-eater was anywhere between 26 and 29 feet long, and about 9.5 or 9.8 feet tall. The weight of this creature was anywhere between 13,000 to 26,000 lbs, which was impressive to say the least. It had light-brown, pebbled-textured skin with two 3-foot long white horns above the eyes and a small but solid horn on its snout. Its frill was solid and impressive, with small white spikes adorning on its edges._

"_Fleur, that's a Triceratops! And it seems its fighting for its life against the Rex!" Harry whispered, excited and nervous at the same time. Fleur just nodded, now absorbed in the death duel that was taking place before them._

_The Triceratops was old, but it still had some fight left in its body and spirit. It lowered its head at the predator, its horns ready for combat. The two dinosaurs circled one another, the T-Rex trying to find an opening but the Triceratops making sure it didn't find one. After a few tense moments, the gigantic predator roared and charged in! It bit down on the left horn, trying to either twist it off or to flip the Triceratops over. The horned plant-eater moved forward, wanting to shake the meat-eater off. The T-Rex twisted and tugged, trying to do its work. But the horn was stubborn to stay put, just like its owner who planted its bulk firmly to the ground to make sure it didn't tip over._

_The T-Rex was strong and also agile for its size, but the built-in tank like structure of the Triceratops made it difficult for it to topple. The horned dinosaur managed to shake the T-Rex off, but the predator was angry at the release and kicked the plant-eater in the snot! The force was enough to cause the creature to stagger, and also break off its nose horn. The pain was intense for the horned dinosaur, but it stood firm in the face of its enemy. The T-Rex was about to try again to bring down this strong defensive foe, but a loud trumpeting call came out. The T-Rex looked up and to its right, seeing a herd of young, prime Triceratops coming into view._

_Harry and Fleur turned to see the herd coming up. "That must be the family heard!" Fleur whispered, seeing the Triceratops going towards the herd. The Tyrannosaurs knew it would risk injury itself if it fought the whole herd, so it roared in annoyance at having being denied a kill and feast before turning around and heading the other way._

_Harry and Fleur saw the action, seeing that for predators, running away was smarter then trying to get a meal but with high risk of injury that could mean its own death later on. "That T-Rex is smart. And so, the family comes back to save its own. Kinda cool to see, actually." Harry commented._

_Fleur nodded and added, "We… to see family together again…". Harry looked at her, knowing that she missed her family greatly. He was going to make sure that he would get the girls off the island._

_The two slowly climbed down the tree when they saw the herd of Triceratops leaving. When it was all clear, Harry ran to the spot where he saw the horn tip fly off from that powerful kick. "Okay, it should be… ah! Found it!" Harry stated as he picked up the snout horn. He had amassed quite a collection of items that had been broken off by the dinosaurs on the island._

_Fleur inquired, "What are you planning to do with all these claws and such you have been keeping, 'Arry?". He answered that he would keep them as souvenirs of sort, a reminder of their time on the island. He also stated that he had a feeling that the items he got would come in handy, so he tended to go with his feelings._

_The two were about to go back, when a strong odor just wafted in from behind them. "Ugh! What iz that smell?!" Fleur exclaimed, pinching her nose to block the offensive odor. Harry didn't know, but when he went in the direction of the smell to see what was up… they came across a large, dead Ankylosaurs. The beast was flipped on its armored back, its belly just torn up with its soft innards showing up. Fascinated to see a kill like this up close, Harry went about to inspect the creature. When Fleur came in to see it, she almost retched at the scene._

_Harry thought, 'A T-Rex is strong, but it doesn't seem that it did this. So…'. He got his answer on what could have flipped this heavily armored plant-eater over. He looked down to see he was stepping in the footprint of a Spinosaurs. He looked around and saw that on the tree bark nearby was a familiar substance._

"_Whoa… Dilophosaurs was here too?! They must have got some of the meat here earlier, like scavengers. They must have had a fight on whom would get the better meat." Harry whispered to himself. Taking a huge leaf nearby, he scooped up some of the venom. Again, he felt that the venom would be useful. He didn't know how it would be, but the answer would present itself eventually._

_While Harry was examining the carcass and also getting the venom spit, Fleur was looking over the Ankylosaurs. "Oh, poor thing…" she whispered, running her hands over one of the side spikes. She looked down at a rock the Ankylosaurs slammed into when it was flipped over, and saw a tall spike at its base. She picked it up, seeing that it broke off when the creature slammed into the rock._

"_Hmmm… I wonder if Harry would want this?" Fleur asked herself. Believing that he would, she put the spike in her pocket to show it to him later._

_Harry went back to Fleur, the huge folded up leaf in his hands. "Come on, let's go. When we come back, we'll see if the girls can help us get some meat from the Ankylosaurs here." he told her. The two nodded and quickly left the area, making sure though that no predators saw them._

_~End flashback~_

* * *

As it turned out, Harry liked Fleur's discovery when she showed him the spike from the Ankylosaurs. He showed his appreciation by giving her a good, long kiss which she happily returned. When they got back, and told the others of their find, they went back to get some clean cuts of the meat. Bellatrix and Harry used the teeth of the T-Rex and Spinosaurs to cut the prime pieces out, getting enough to last for at least two days before high-tailing it out of there before scavengers and other predators came.

Tonks and Narcissa started a small fire, Fleur and Harry lightly cleaning the leftover meat in some fresh water. When it was done, the two handed the food to Bella and Cissy. The two witches divided the meat evenly, putting them on long, thick sticks and finally setting up over the fire. When one has been in the wilderness for a while, one picks up certain habits like second nature. For the five humans here, this was one of them. When they felt the meat was sufficiently cooked enough and ready to eat, they all dug into their meals, making sure not to waste any of it.

Once their bellies were full, and the fire put out, Harry stated "Okay, ladies. Take what you can carry, and let's move out! It's time to see if we can go home!".

Cissy took her bag that contained the plans, notes, and also detailed outlines of Jurassic Park that they found in the compound when they first arrived on the island. Bellatrix also took a bag that contained books on the animals and plants that were set up here on the island. Fleur and Tonks took the tranquilizer rifles and darts, each of them only having one left. They used the weapons earlier on, and this was the very last piece of offensive equipment they had left. Harry took a bag that contained all of the teeth, claws, and spikes that he collected during their adventure. The venom spit of the Dilophosaurs was still intact, nestled tightly and neatly in a makeshift leaf holder.

"We're all set, Harry! Let's get this little show on the road!" Tonks exclaimed. Seeing his ladies ready to go, all with determined smiles on their faces, he returned the smile and nodded his head. That is when they took off, going down the ladder and going into the direction of where the bird cage laid.

Following the rickety metal walkway, they soon came to where the eternal fog laid. The fog had not lifted once since they explored only this small area, so it was going to be difficult for them to proceed further since it limited their vision. "I'll go first. If the coast is clear, I'll call you over." Harry said as he looked to his ladies.

"Just be careful, okay Harry?" Cissy whispered. Harry gave her a small smile and nodded his head, turning around and going slowly across the walkway. The reason for this was that they had seen the Pteranodons, and concluded that the bird cage was their area, set up by the park's construction designers. And with them inside the cage, and the fog limiting vision… well, one would be crazy NOT to take extra precautions.

Harry then made it to the other side, looking this way and that to see if any uninvited guests were around. Seeing, and hearing none, he yelled out "Okay! Coast is clear! Come on down, one at a time!".

Cissy was the first to go, walking cautiously forward until she saw Harry's face. She rushed over and held him tight, him returning the favor. Bella was next, who did the same thing to Harry like her sister did, glad to be out of danger. Tonks came up, then lastly Fleur. As Fleur was walking across the walkway, however… they all heard the sound of flapping wings and rushing wind. "Oh no…" Harry whispered as he turned to his left to see a large Pteranodon swooping in at them!

The creature was about 6 feet tall, with a wing span of about 18 feet or so across. Its crest top was dark red like clay, and its body was brown like the earth. Its eyes were like a bird, not reptilian at all. Fleur screamed as it hovered above her, the large wings sending hot gusts of air at her. "Hey, go away! Get out of here! Shoo!" Harry and the ladies exclaimed as they rushed in to save their friend. As it turns out, Harry's little charging trait was passed down to the witches, if only a little. The flying dinosaur ignored them, focusing on his target. It seemed to study Fleur for a little while, then flew off. However, the relief was short-lived as another Pteranodon swooped in from behind and grabbed Fleur by the shoulders! With a firm grip on the prey with its talons, the flying beast screeched loudly before flying off.

"Harry! Help me! Please!" Fleur called out as she struggled in the beast's grip. Harry called out that they were coming, the group now following the walkway, keeping a close eye on the flying dinosaur as to not lose it.

"Harry, incoming!" Tonks exclaimed as she pointed up. Harry glanced a brief look up, to see a Pteranodon dive-bombing them!

Harry called out, "Dive! Dive!". The four humans flung themselves to the cold, metal floor at the last minute, and just in the nick of time. Had they been where they were a split-second ago, they would have either been crushed by the talons of the Pteranodon… or falling to the bottom of the cage, a section of the walkway falling down due to the sheer impact of the creature. That, and also metal structures like that were bound to fail when being in conditions such as this. The flying dinosaur screeched at them, now trying to see if it could land somewhere and cut them off.

"I tell you, these dinosaurs are more smart then any persons give them credit for!" Bella exclaimed her thoughts out loud as she and the others continued to run.

Fleur was being carried off into the fog, still trying to get free from her captor. "Let go of me, you featherless bird!" she exclaimed. Surprisingly, it did let go… causing her to drop a bit of a ways to the ground. She stumbled and rolled around a bit until she stopped. She regained her bearings… and found that the reason she was dropped was that the location she was at was a nest. And it was filled with six small, hungry baby Pteranodons!

'It looks like I have been invited to dinner… and I'm the main course!' Fleur thought as she struggled to get to her feet. The babies were a bit wild and rambunctious, crawling/hopping out of their nest to get to Fleur. The veela looked around to find various bones lying around the area, bones of fish and some small lizards.

Fleur got up and started to throw some rocks she picked up at the little ones. "Shoo! Go away! No food today!" she started to yell at the little babies, but the mini Pteranodons kept on coming for her. Fleur backed off as much as she could, trying to find a way out of this mess. She picked up a huge rock and was about to throw it when she felt something big land behind her. Turning around, she was now face-to-beak with the mother of the six baby dinosaurs.

"_Mon dieu!_" Fleur exclaimed in her native tongue as the huge mother whipped out her wings out all the way, screeching at Fleur, preventing her from going any further. Fleur turned around to see the little babies almost upon her, and time was running out.

'Well… since I'm one of 'Arry's mates, I have to do something he would do. Crazy and reckless!' she thought as she dived down fast, the rock still in her hands. She smashed the rock onto one of the Pteranodon's clawed feet, causing a big claw part to break off. The sudden pain reached the winged beast, causing it to flap around wildly and lift itself from the ground. It turned around, the pain driving it a bit bonkers. Fleur picked up the claw she just broke off, stuffing it in her pocket.

"Here it goes!" Fleur whispered to herself as she launched herself at the flying dinosaur's back, clinging to it and sending the surprised flying reptile off of the cliff. Luckily for Fleur, she was light enough that the creature could carry them both. The bad part… she was now at the whims of a beast that was, reasonably so, very much pissed off at its prey for its actions. The beast screeched loudly, trying to shake Fleur off of it.

"Ugh! Oh! This is… not like… flying… a broom!" Fleur complained as she hung on for dear life. Her grip was slowly becoming undone, but she was determined to hold as much as possible. The Pteranodon was getting exhausted now, not being built in any way for any kind of extreme physical activity like this. It was slowly descending down, and that is when Fleur heard and saw a sight that made her heart swell.

"Fleur! Fleur! Look, let go and I'll catch you!" a familiar voice called out. It was Harry! The young man and the other women had followed her, and were now on a walkway near the exit to this nightmare. Fleur nodded, and made some calculations in her head on when and where to jump off.

"Okay! One… two… three!" Fleur said to herself before she released her hold on the flying dinosaur, falling down to where Harry was at. Her calculations were right on the money, Harry catching her but the momentum of the drop causing her and Harry to land flat on the walkway. Fleur was cushioned by Harry's body, and the young man was a bit in pain from having to catch a falling body like that. However… he was a bit glad as well, being able to be underneath a beautiful woman such as Fleur.

"Nice catch, Harry! Now I know why you're a top-notch Seeker!" Tonks commented, grinning the whole time.

Harry and Fleur were helped up by Cissy and Bella, the two thanking them before continuing on through the exit door and out of the cage. Fortunate for them, the Pteranodon's could not follow them further. The space was narrow and small for them to even consider another diving attempt, or to land and walk on through.

"Okay, now that was adventurous!" Fleur commented, all of them stopping to catch their breath for a moment or two.

"I know. And the day hasn't even finished halfway!" Bellatrix retorted. Harry looked yonder, seeing that they still had a bit of a ways to go before reaching the helipad site. He was very hoping that luck would be on their side today.

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! This is it for now! So, I hope you all enjoyed it!

I will just say this about the magic dead-zone boundaries that surround the Five Deaths, and also on the spots that are located around the world. Random things occur when someone of magical nature leaves the boundaries of these spots, after being in them for an amount of time. Some good, some bad. It depends on the situation, and also the person as well. Just out of curiosity… what would happen if Voldemort's soldiers and flunkies were taken to any of the Five Deaths?

Now, R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	19. Chapter 18

Harry Potter and the Survivors of Isla Sorna

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I'm back, and ready to give you all another chapter! For this one… I took a scene straight from the original Jurassic Park movie. I often watch the Behind the Scenes part of the DVD, and like Steven Spielberg once stated, "The audience will hate me if I didn't bring the T-Rex back for one last, heroic appearance." So, I'm going to be putting two dinosaurs I know you all love to see.

As for some of the questions, like why the male raptors look at Harry when they are chasing him and such, it's like this. In the animal kingdom, many predators see a leader among the pack they know they either have to avoid or get rid of in order to make the herd easier prey. In this case, they see Harry as something they need to kill in order to get to the more appetizing prey.

And now, let us continue! Harry and the girls will be getting off the island in this chapter! I do not own Harry Potter or Jurassic Park. Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

Unbelievable Rescue

Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour, Nymphadora Tonks, Narcissa and Bellatirx Black were running through some dense brush. They were hoping that the place they were headed for would help them get off the island. Harry knew it was indeed a long shot, but they had to try and contact someone in order to get off the island. 'So far, so good! After that Pteranodon incident, I think we have a good shot in making it to the helipad spot!' he thought. However, his hopes took a little bit of a plunge when they saw a large, grassy area before them. The grass was tall and green, an easy place for predators to ambush prey.

Fleur looked around and saw that the grass encompassed a good deal of the land. "Oh my… what do we do? If we go in, we might…" she started to say. Everyone knew what she was going to say next, though she never finished it. Inside the tall grass would be predators… or more likely, raptors.

"Harry, the place we seek is on the other side of this tall grass! We need to go through this field!" Bella stated. The young man looked right and left, searching for anything dangerous nearby in the grass. He didn't see anything… but he heard a soft, hissing noise and that told him plenty.

"Girls, go… as fast as you can. Go!" Harry stated before he ran into the grass, the girls right behind him. They held hands, forming a human chain link as they streaked fast through the tall grass.

Tonks brought up the rear, and turned her head around to look behind her if only for a moment. That was all it took for her to see a large object running towards them. "Raptors!" she cried out. She saw it was a Velociraptor, and it was a male one.

Narcissa looked to her left to see another one coming towards them, but this time it was a Utahraptor. "Another big one! Harry, we need to get out of this place!" she exclaimed in fright. Harry was running as fast as he could, and the group soon made it out of the tall grass in one piece. They were back in the jungle, but that did not stop them from running.

"Hold on! I think there is a…" Bellatrix started to say when they all tumbled down a short but steep slope that just appeared in front of Harry. The young man slipped down, and took the women down with him. They yelled and shrieked in surprised as they slid down, soon coming to a stop at the bottom of the slope.

The wizard and witches slowly came to, rising up as they cursed and such for taking such a surprise fall. "Next time… I'll really look before I leap." Harry commented sarcastically as he dusted himself off, and also popped some bones back into place.

The group then realized that they managed to lose the raptors, but what got their attention was that they were surrounded by bones. Large, protruding bones that still had some meat on them. "Harry… I think we're in a graveyard or something." Tonks whispered to him. Indeed, from their perspective, they were in a graveyard. Large bones that seemed to belong to one of the large sarupods, perhaps young Brachiosaurs or mature Parasauralophus. They were scattered about, the bones forming a somewhat ominous gate path. Bella peered to her right, and saw a worn-down path.

"Harry, everyone. I think we should go down here." Bella whispered. She thought that if she raised her voice, it would attract trouble. Trouble they could do without. The group nodded towards her and all followed towards the path, Harry leading.

The path lead them down through more bones and decaying flesh, and a ray of hope gleamed for them as they saw a compound before them! The place was dirty, run-down, and also being reclaimed by nature. Old buildings were showing signs of rust, broken glass windows in many places, vehicles sat unused and falling apart, and the stench of danger and death lingered heavily in the air. Harry sighed and whispered, "Finally! Now this is a sight to see! Girls, let's go.". The ladies were clearly hesitant upon entering such a place, but they had little choice in the matter. It was either go inside an unknown area, or stay in the jungle and meet up with a hungry snout or two.

The group looked around, seeing nature reclaiming what humans abandoned. Before them was a large building with double doors, the windows on the doors showing grime and mold all over. 'This would be a home decorator's worst nightmare…' Fleur thought as she was walking towards it. Walking up the small flight of stairs, Harry opened the door and they saw the inside of the building. It was filthy and messy, branches and vines growing wild inside as most of the furniture and appliances inside were still and messy. Broken frames unhung around, as if something just simply sliced through the wooden frames with easy.

"Well, would you look at that!" Narcissa stated as she pointed in front of her. The group turned to see a large mural before them, surprisingly unobstructed by the vines. The mural showed a large T-Rex's mouth opening wide, jaws showing an impressive set of teeth. Obviously, the artist who did this drawing was very through and spent much detail on the subject. Beside the T-Rex was a portrait of sort for the Jurassic Park grounds, and Harry had to admit this about John Hammond; when this guy dreamed up of something, he didn't go halfway. It looked just as the name sounded, a brilliant park that feature the great beasts of legend and lore. Families were getting in, or out depending on view, of fantastic looking vehicles and going in/coming out from what seemed to be large hut-like buildings.

Harry took in all the details, including the logo that was shown to all. 'That actually gives me an idea.' he thought. The young man then saw a computer below his line of vision, and saw that this place was a reception room of some kind. He went behind the desk to see if the computer would work, but when he turned it on, nothing happened.

"Please, please don't let this be for nothing…" he whispered to the powers that be. They all snapped their heads up and looked to their left when they heard a small but sharp noise coming from that direction.

"Harry…" Fleur whispered, very much near her chosen one, fear evident in her voice.

"Come on… let's go to the next room." Harry whispered as he went towards some doors that were on his left. The girls followed, their movements quick but careful. Harry opened the doors and saw the other room was like a library, perhaps even a laboratory. Broken furniture and such littered the place, but Harry Potter soon found something that brought hope back in his being. Through some of the vines and mold, he saw some writing in a red box. The writing had the words DANGER TAGE on it, and that meant only one thing.

"The voltage box! This must be the power box!" Harry whispered in excitement as he removed the vines and mold, his hope complete when indeed it was a high-voltage power box. He looked down and saw a small switch. He flipped it on, and power soon came rushing back into the electrical systems! Colorful lighted bulbs were a sight for sore eyes for the humans, especially for Harry and Nymph since they knew that power was up and running. Computers blinked on, and a small static noise came from a radio box, which confounded the Black Sisters and Fleur a little.

"I don't even know where to begin…" Harry admitted, wondering which one would be the key to unlocking their freedom from the island. The girls started to shift through the overgrowth, looking through them to see which device could aid them. Bellatrix hit the jackpot when she found the radio console and showed it to Harry.

"Harry, how about this?" she inquired. When he saw that, Harry broke out into a large grin and gave Bella a quick but hot kiss on her lips in thanks. He started to fiddle around with it, Bella very much in a pleasant stunned state from the kiss.

"Let's see… if I remember right from my school's history class…" he whispered to himself as he turned some dials and knobs around. He got static and noise after a few minutes of blind turning, but he soon discovered a channel that was clear and good. Hoping this was someone nearby, he grabbed the nearby microphone and spoke into it.

"Hello! Hello! Is anyone out there? Hello!" he started to say, very much hoping that Lady Luck was on his side. The girls were crossing their fingers, hoping that she was indeed with them. It seemed that Lady Luck was indeed on their side as someone answered on the other line. It was in broken English, apparently the one on the other end preferred another language besides English.

"_Hello! Who is this? Why you on this channel?_" the voice inquired. Apparently, this was a male human on the other end.

Harry's heart was soaring, as now they communicated with another human being! He and the girls were just praying thanks to the higher ones above that they got someone that could help them. Harry replied, "Hello! Listen! My name is Harry Potter, and we got a favor to ask! Please, please can you come and rescue us?! Myself and four women are here on Isla Sorna, and we need to be picked up!".

The man on the other line stated, "_Isla Sorna?! You on one of the Cinco de Muetes islands?! You crazy or something?!_". Harry couldn't blame him for that. After all, only a complete idiot or fool would come here to this amazing death-trap willingly.

"A little, but we got here by mistake! Please, please can you come get us! Please!" Harry begged. At this point, pride would be a thing of the past, especially when one had to go what these human went through.

There was a moment of silence, and the five thought this one would not come to rescue them. But the man on the other line replied, "_Okay, okay! I'm coming to get you! Be there in about thirty minutes! I got a lock on your coordinates, so it okay! Just stay put until I come! Out!_". The line was then cut off, but there was much joy and happiness now in the room.

"We're going to be rescued in thirty minutes! Oh, this is wonderful!" Cissy cried out as she embraced her sister, relief flooding through everyone. Harry simply sighed, glad to hear that they were going to be rescued. The cheer and relief were soon abruptly cut off when they heard a soft, snarling sound coming from their right. Harry turned off the machines, and slowly went to turn off the power box, everything once again dead and silent.

"Harry… what do we do now?" Tonks asked softly, clinging to her chosen one.

The group slowly backed away towards they door they just came through… only to find it was blocked by a Velociraptor that just appeared out of nowhere! The girls shrieked in fright when the dinosaur let out a loud screech at them. Two more raptors entered, charging and leaping through the broken structures to get to them.

Harry looked to his right to see a large window, still intact but otherwise empty. "Girls, follow me! This way!" he exclaimed as he charged towards the pane of glass. He used his body to smash right through it, scattering fragments everywhere and some cutting him up a little. The women followed him as they now ran from the building, Velociraptors now chasing them through the abandoned complex.

As they ran from the vicious beasts, using the compound to their advantage and making sure to do some sharp turns to confuse them a little, they were greeted by the sight of Utahraptors also hunting them. All in all, it was about five humans against seven Velociraptors and four Utahraptors. Harry was thinking, 'If we ever get out of this alive, I'll never look at a bird the same way again! Not even at Hedwig!'. The raptors were cunning, showing definite intelligence of birds of prey. The chase lasted for quite some time, and the group was in a large circular area that looked to be a pen of some sort. They were now cut off from the complex, the raptors closing in on them. Apparently, they saw there was enough food to go around, so the Utahraptors and Velociraptors were working together for a change.

"Girls… I'm very sorry I got you into this mess…" Harry started to say when Tonks took his hand, Fleur taking his other hand.

Tonks said, "It's alright, Harry. At least we're together, and I can ask for nothing better than that.". The girls said the same time, if they had to go… at least they would go together.

An alpha male from the two groups hunched down, ready to strike a kill when… a huge familiar head burst from the foliage above where Harry and company were at! It was the Tyrannosaurs Rex, who had chomped down hard on the Velociraptor leader and was now shaking it hard like a dog! The human turned and stared in awe as the tyrant lizard had saved them from certain death! They watched in fascination as the T-Rex killed the raptor, and following close behind it was its mate, the female T-Rex! The Utahraptor alpha hissed at it and was about to leap onto its face when another set of jaws came out to catch and clamp down on the huge reptile. It was the Spinosaurs!

"Harry! The T-Rexes… the Spinosaurs… they're… they just saved us!" Fleur exclaimed in relief and awe, seeing such powerful animals just save their fat from the fryer was just something big for her. The three powerful animals ignored the small humans, and proceeded towards the remaining raptors. Instead of fleeing, the group actually started to attack the new intruders. The Utahraptors charged at the Spinosaurs, while the Velociraptors took on the two T-Rexes. It was going to be a bloody battle of epic proportions, but Harry and his entourage were not going to stick around to see who won.

"Quick, everyone! Let's go!" Harry exclaimed as he led the group around the fight. If he tried to go through the battle, more then likely the group would have been killed. They made their way around, making sure not to get any of the dinosaur's attention. When they made it to the enclosure entrance/exit, they made a mad dash back to the complex. And just in time too, because coming down on the helipad platform was a helicopter! It looked to be big enough for them all, and on the side of the black vehicle were the words COSTA RICA ISLAND TOURS.

The pilot, a Costa Rican native, was shouting at them in Spanish to get in, using his arms also as a sign language to climb aboard. As Harry walked up the steps to the helipad, he turned to the women and said, "Ladies, after careful consideration, I have decided… that dinosaurs are more intense and awesome then dragons!".

The women smiled at him and said in one voice, "So have we!". They then boarded the helicopter, Harry allowing the ladies to enter first. When Bella made it on, he was the last one to hop in. He closed the door, locked it, and the vehicle took off into the air! This was an exhilarating rush for the pureblood witches, as they never seen or been on a helicopter before.

Back to where the battle of the dinosaurs continued, the male T-Rex had the last raptor in its jaws. Well… the upper-half in any case. The female took the tail end, and at once, they pulled and split the poor creature in half! The Spinosaurs crushed the last Utahraptor with its huge fore claws, just crushing the beast with its weight and pressure. Scattered about were the remains of the raptors, a feast for the super-predators to enjoy. They looked at one another, then looked up to see the strange metal bird in the sky. The three great beasts of ancient times then roared as one, almost as if sending the helicopter and its occupants off.

* * *

(Author's Notes: Well, hope this one satisfied a lot of you. Harry and his ladies are now off the island! Just wait and happens when they cross the magic dead-zone boundary. Hehehe…

As you can see, I did take a lot of scenes from the original Jurassic Park movie and its sequel. Just hope you got a good kick out of it. And also, yes. Harry and his ladies still have the bags that have their items they took from the island.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	20. Chapter 19

Harry Potter and the Survivors of Isla Sorna

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? Fine, I hope. I want to thank each and every one of you for your reviews and your support. Without any of you, this story would have been considered a flop and left on permanent hiatus! Also, here is a giant-sized chocolate chip cookie for those that saw the scenes I used from the movie and put it into the last chapter! For those of you who didn't see, I used the incredible scene near the end of the first Jurassic Park movie in the last chapter. Even the quotes, which I re-did in my own way.

In this chapter, Harry and his ladies are going to find out what happens after magical beings leave the boundary lines of magic dead zones. Now just to be clear, results on what happens to magical beings when they exit a magic dead zone area is random at best. It depends on how long the person has been inside said zone, what they were doing while inside the zone, and other factions that are too numerous to put on.

Also, the magical and mundane communities nearby will see that the four are pretty much alive! How? Just read and find out!

I do not own Harry Potter or Jurassic Park. Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

Explosive Return to the World

Harry, Fleur, Nymphadora, Bellatrix, and Narcissa were flying in a helicopter that, by chance, happened to pass by close to the island. The tour guide, who was piloting his craft, was amazed that five people survived on a forbidden island such as Isla Sorna. He turned to them and asked in a rough English accent, "What were you five doing on that place?! That place is off-limits to anyone, and also forbidden to go to! You five _loco_ or something?!".

Harry replied, "A little loco, yes. But trust me, it's too long an explanation to give.".

Fleur requested, "Excuse me, but where is nearest town?". The guide responded that they were heading back to Costa Rica, which was 207 miles east of their location. Isla Nublar was 120 miles off the west coast of Costa Rica, while Isla Sorna was 87 miles from Nublar.

The guide added in, "When we hit the mainland, get you some new clothes and such. There may be some people on mainland that may ask where you got those.". He indicated to the clothes they were wearing, which had Jurassic Park logos on them. The group decided to take the native's advice. If they attracted anyone that could be affiliated with Jurassic Park, it would cause a bit of a political mess they would rather much avoid.

Narcissa and Bella were now looking out at the ocean, amazed that all of them were off the ground in a craft that was not a broom. Fleur was also impressed, but felt more at ease if she could fly on her own. Being part veela, the air was her home and field. She always felt at home in the air. Nymphadora's mind was thinking, trying to come up with any and all ideas on how to explain this kind of mess to her boss Amelia Bones. Harry was simply at ease, glad that the Jurassic nightmare was over.

'Though… it really did have its perks, so I can't really call it a nightmare…' he thought.

The pilot called out, "It's going to be about a few hours to make it to Costa Rica. So, just relax and lay back.". The five followed his advice, Harry finding himself sandwiched by the Black sisters, Narcissa and Bellatrix. Fleur and Tonks simply smiled at the scene, then started to doze off into dreamland. Too bad the rest didn't last very long.

The aircraft was about 20 miles away from the island when something happened. Harry soon started to feel a familiar tingle inside, as did the others. Fleur and Tonks woke up, the feeling also welling up inside them. Bella and Cissy were the last ones, feeling something they had not felt in two weeks. 'My… my magic! My magic is back!' they all thought with glee. The five had crossed the magic-dead zone boundary, and their magical cores were being reactivated again! It would have been a very joyful occasion, but for one slight problem which was going to make itself known quick.

Harry soon felt something was off about his magic. 'It's… its more wild! Its growing! It's like… it's like what happens when dam is simply over-flooded with water, too much then it could handle!' he thought in a panic. It was the same for the ladies as well, especially for Fleur. She was reconnected back to her veela magic, but was now wild… out of control and increasing exponentially in power.

" 'Arry… something… something iz not right…" Fleur panted out, trying so hard to now contain the magic that was now free and growing. The others were experiencing the same thing, showing signs of strain on trying to hold back a power that they had never even encountered before.

The pilot turned around to see what all the moaning and groaning was about… and was shocked to see that all five of his occupants were now glowing in a color pure white light! "_Ay dios mio_! What is happening?!" he exclaimed in surprise, but he received his answer when a powerful shockwave just burst from all five of their bodies! The immensely powerful shockwave was a pulse of magic so strong and concentrated, it rocked the helicopter wildly like if it was caught in a water spout! The pilot was knocked around, him not wearing his seat belt, and his head crashed into one of the control panels. Unfortunately, he was only wearing a set of headphones, and thus was knocked out.

However, something was happening in slow motion to Harry… something in his soul.

* * *

_~Soulscape of Harry Potter~_

_Deep within the subconscious of Harry Potter's mind, an entity was stirring. The entity was a piece of Tom Marvolo Riddle, a.k.a Lord Voldemort. The piece had been put down, silenced all of a sudden when Harry entered the island. Now that it was out of the magic dead-zone, it was reactivated and felt the need to feed on Harry's soul again. However, before it could start to feed and siphon off more of the young man's soul, to gain more strength for its true owner… something was coming its way._

_The entity looked up, seeing something coming at it from the blackness. "I do not know what it is, but it will meet its end at the hands of the all-powerful Lord Voldemort." the entity stated coolly and calmly. However, the entity, which took on the appearance of Tom Riddle, felt something was wrong. He did not feel as strong as he was before, and that they thing coming towards him… was much stronger._

_The very air around him shook as the invader came closer, and the entity saw that this was something he had never seen before. Coming towards him was a creature that was nothing her had ever seen before, and it was a Tyrannosaurs Rex! The massive beast was also not alone. Coming by its side was a flying creature (Pteranodon), a creature even bigger then the T-Rex with a strange sail on its back (Spinosaurs), and two bi-pidal creatures that had sickle-shaped claws on their feet (Utahraptor and Velociraptor). The T-Rex roared at the entity, and the creatures roared in call as well._

_Tom Riddle's spirit stood its ground, trying to call upon its magic to aid him. "Pitiful guardians! I am Lord Voldemort, and I will not be defeated by mere animals!" it declared before trying to use its magical force to bring the animals down. However, he was shocked when the animals were not affected at all by his force. Just looking at him, their eyes now gazing upon him as a predator will look at its prey before giving chase._

"_What is this?! Why do I not banish you from here?!" Tom exclaimed as he tried to use his power to send the creatures away or to obliterate them._

_The creatures then yelled out in fierce power and charged at the entity. Tom tried to flee, but found that he was stuck where he was. He could not move an inch as the creatures closed in on him. "No! NOOOOOOO!" he yelled out as the jaws of the T-Rex closed in on him. _

_~Exiting out of soulscape~_

* * *

Harry Potter was growling, struggling even. The scar on his forehead, the one that made him famous all over Europe, started to bleed black-green ooze. His eyes turned briefly from human… to that of a T-Rex! Then, he and the girls let out a collective scream that seemed to be mixed in with a roar! From the scar emerged the soul fragment of Tom Riddle, and the black being was both pissed and surprised at this turn of events

"_What is going-?!_" it started to yell out, but was sucked in by the intake of the helicopter. The spirit was forced through outside, and shot away by the spinning blades. It would have flown back to its host, but with one small problem… a stray breeze caught the surprised spirit, and it went right into the magic dead-zone boundary.

The spirit of Tom Riddle looked down, and saw that its essence was now disintegrating! It was becoming nothing, and there was nothing it could do to stop it. "NOOOOO! I AM LORD VOLDEMORT! I CAN'T BE ERASED LIKE…!" it started to scream in panic and true fear before it was wiped away. Vanished without a trace, obliterated like it never even existed. It was not finished out with a complex or flashy ritual like it would normally require, but was ended with whimper as it was simply erased from existence.

Back to our hero and heroines, the helicopter's electronic equipment was going haywire, the magical energy coming from the five overloading the systems. In a shower of sparks, the entire system went dead. And the helicopter started to plummet down to the ocean as the helicopter blades started to slow down drastically.

However, the shockwave pulse of magic rippled and was sent out to about ¾ of the planet Earth. In various parts of the world, wards and such that were created by civilizations long ago and weakening bit by bit as time grew by suddenly rose in strength and intensity! It was like giving a car a jump-start, but with far more juice in it. It spread and was felt all over by those sensitive to magic in South America, Central America, North America, Antarctica… and the pulse was heading towards the Old World continents.

* * *

~In France~

Jean-Sebastian and Apolline Delacour were sitting in the backyard patio with their daughter Gabrielle. The three were hanging on to their last bit of hope that Fleur was alive, the two weeks with little to no news about her whereabouts shortening the thread of hope drastically. Gabby was still vocal in her faith that her sister was alive, and that Harry was with her. Her parents had to admire the faith of a child, even though reality and common sense was cruel in this sort of situation. Though now… a child's faith was going to stomp common sense and reality to the ground!

Gabrielle looked up and saw the shockwave of magic coming towards them, but in her eyes it was a pretty ring of white light. "Oooh! Look! A ring of white!" she exclaimed in surprise. Her parents looked up and saw the pulse of magic, and were completely stunned to see such an enormous amount of power now visible before their eyes.

"_Mon deiu_! What is…?!" Jean started to say when he was silenced when the wave passed over them. The three were sent to the ground by the sheer amount of power they felt, and even their house-elves that served them collapsed. The pulse was so strong, it filled the wards and other magical beings with such strength it was unbelievable! The three rose up, surprised and shocked CLEARLY etched on their faces.

Apolline spoke first in her native tongue, "_What… was… THAT_?!".

Gabby was stunned, then she felt something within that pulse. One she knew all too well. She had on the happiest grin of all when she started to yell loudly while hopping up and down, "FLEUR! FLEUR! MY SISTER FLEUR! THAT IS HER MAGIC I FELT! SHE IS ALIVE!".

This stunned the parents, and when their senses kicked back into high gear, they too felt that within that pulse wave… was their daughter's magic signature. Apolline started to cry, but it was tears of joy and happiness. Her husband embraced her, the same tears flowing down his own face. Though men of any race and nationality try to stem their tears, they show it only when it really matters. Apolline whispered over and over, "_She is alive… my precious firstborn is alive…_". Gabby also cried out that she also felt Harry's magic in the shockwave, and it was more pronounced then even Fleur's!

The family soon got a call from Madam Camille, the leader of the French Magical Society. The woman had appeared via teleportation, or apparition has many magicals in Europe called it. Usually, the anti-apparition wards would not let anyone that the Delacours would not recognize as friends in. However, Madam Camille had proven her worth to the family and magical community, so she was considered a friend and ally. She went to them, her eyes wide and also glowing a little with power. "Mr. and Mrs. Delacour… this is… that is… what is going on?! When that pulse of magic hit us, it did some incredible things! It hit Great Britain, and the whole community now is ablaze with action!" she declared.

* * *

~In Britain~

It was a dark day in the magical realm of Great Britain. Ever since Harry's disappearance, the realm was straining under the attacks of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The attacks against muggleborns and half-bloods were increasing in intensity and violence, many families either fleeing from the realm… or being eliminated by the Dark Lord's forces. Unfortunately, the Ministry was next to useless as the government was being weighed down, thanks to the spies the Dark Lord implanted there. Also, the Order of the Phoenix was only good for going for damage control. Any and all battles were set in the Death Eater's favor, as they cast to kill while the Order and the Aurors only stunned.

The casualties from the Light side were rising rapidly, and the Dark Lord was steadily increasing in power. No one was safe from his reach, and that brought dark clouds to both the magical and mundane community.

At #12 Grimmauld Place, the headquarters of the Order, the atmosphere was heavy and dire. Albus Dumbledore was going over some figures in his head, and not the financial kind. He was more then well-aware of the situation at hand, but he strongly believed that killing Death Eaters would do more harm than good. Even when it was plain to see that his strategy of simply stunning the enemy was a colossal bust, the Leader of the Light was adamant in his stance. The old man simply believed that Harry Potter could turn the tide of the situation, but did not give out why in public.

"Harry… just where are you? You are needed here to fulfill your destiny… and to make reality my plans for the Greater Good." he whispered to himself. The Greater Good, in his view, was a world where the magicals in Britain would see him as someone even beyond Merlin. Where he would have an immortal place in history, and that his allies who stood by him would continue to carry out his legacy, turning him into a legend. Harry was supposed to be sacrificed in the final battle against Voldemort, making the Dark Lord completely mortal once again. Once that was said and done, he would finish Voldemort off himself and proclaim his status as THE mightiest of all wizards.

He would then collect the remaining pieces of the Deathly Hallows, items that when combined would make the user a true immortal and an avatar of Death itself. His allies would receive most of Harry's other possessions and his gold, so the Weasley's were brought in on his plans. Just Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Ron, and Ginny were in on the scheme. The rest of the family were too noble, too true in heart to take this route, so they were left out of the loop. But now… it seemed his plans were derailed as Harry disappeared. Not only that, but it seems that the Order was having problems on their own from within.

Upstairs, Neville and Luna were practicing their magic and learning up on new tactics and strategy in order to really strike a blow to Voldemort and his pack. However, they were also learning up beside someone that had made a turnaround recently to their side. Her name… was Hermione Granger! Yes, the young lady of the former Golden Trio was now on their side! It took some doing, but the young lady was now firmly within Camp Harry.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_How did this come about, you may ask? Well, after the abysmal failure of finding Harry at the magic-dead zone sites, the Order started to focus on the Death Eater problem. Unfortunately, Hermione saw that Headmaster Dumbledore's methods of dealing with wizards and witches on Voldemort's side were far less then good. She had been in a couple of battles, but unfortunately her smarts and training were simply insufficient. Adding insult to injury, Neville and Luna were performing much better then her and Ron got from Auror training. The two were self-taught, but together… they were magnificent! They took down groups of Death Eaters, but using spells and curses that were borderline dark._

_Even after a battle, they were often scolded by the adults, Dumbledore showing disapproval and disappointment in their actions. But they simply didn't care, and they made that vocal to him and the others. When Snape made a snark remark once at them, Luna hit him with the summoning charm that caught him by surprise. The Potion's Master was sent flying to her… and Neville intercepted him in mid-flight when he punched the idiot hard in the nose. He stood at the spot where Snape was flying towards Luna, and just threw a punch that landed smack in the middle of his face! The professor was sent down to the ground as Luna canceled out the charm, Snape hurt and humiliated. The two just nodded at one another, then sent Snape a look of disgust before walking to their rooms._

_Later on, Hermione approached them and told them that she had thought long and hard on what she was doing, what she had done… and now wanting to set things right again. Even though she knew of the prophecy, she admitted that she was wrong in many a things, more importantly for siding with Dumbledore then her best friend. However, Luna and Neville, plus Hedwig and Dobby did not seem convinced of Hermione's change of attitude. Dobby was a free elf, but he helped out Neville and Luna because they were true friends of the 'Great Wizard Harry Potter'. So, the two humans gave her a test. Which she completed with flying colors. What was the test?_

_The test was going downstairs to Dumbledore and the Order, to try and convince them that their tactics with the Death Eaters was not working and they needed to take more extreme measures. Even Hermione saw that extreme measures needed to be taken in order to gain any sort of ground with the Dark Lord. However, the young muggleborn saw that the Order and Albus was adamant in their stance. Even Ron stated that everything Dumbledore did was for the best, and that she should just relax. Hermione was really appalled by his behavior, and more appalled when he started to hit on her, saying that them two being together would more… beneficial for her._

_When Ron put his arm around her, Hermione smiled sweetly… then decked him with a right hook to the face! Ron was sent to the ground, nose bleeding and his body hurting. Not to mention his own ego. Molly shrieked in outrage, going to check on her 'precious Ron' while Ginny looked on in shock. The twins, Fred and George, and Charlie had shocked smiles on their faces. Apparently, this was something that surprised them but in a good way. Mr. Weasley was surprised by this, and also embarrassed that his son would do something so brazen and foolish. The twins clapped and applauded Hermione, the girl smiling at them a little until her eyes locked onto Dumbledore's. She walked to him, the group, standing aside to her by._

_The young lady went to Dumbledore and spoke softly but firmly, "You told me the prophecy, and I believed that I was doing the right thing in aiding you. Now look where that has taken me. I lost my real friend who saved me plenty of times of his own free will, in a situation where we are losing more then the enemy is, and now seeing the real side of someone I considered good. Headmaster Dumbledore… it's safe to say at this point that I was a bloody idiot for not following Harry. But, hopefully that will change when he comes back. I don't know when or where he will come back, but I know he will. Until then… I will have nothing to do with you."._

_Minerva McGonagall was just shocked silly on seeing her prized lion standing up to the Headmaster, and also everyone was stunned to hear her words. Dumbledore was about to say something, when Hermione gestured for him to lean down, that she wanted to whisper something to him. Against his better judgment, he leaned down, believing that he would be quick in defending himself against any spell, charm, or hex she could throw at him. However… when he was at sufficient height… Hermione decked him with a left hook! Albus stumbled back, clearly not anticipating a physical attack._

_Now THAT got the attention of everyone, including a certain owl and elf who saw the whole thing. Dobby snapped his fingers and transported Hermione and himself from the room to Neville's room, Hedwig flying up there. When they arrived, Hermione was slightly disoriented from the trip… and even more so when she just realized she told off AND decked Headmaster Dumbledore! Luna and Neville were simply looking at her, weighing if she was genuine in her show of loyalty now to Harry. Dobby told them everything, and Luna asked the question, "Well, how do you feel now?"._

_Hermione whispered, "I just punched Albus Dumbledore and Ron Weasley… told Albus off in front of the Order… and also admitted my own faults to everyone. And… that felt great! I mean, for the first time ever in my life, I did something reckless that I do not regret at all!". Hedwig made the answer even more clear when she flew and perched on Hermione's left shoulder. She had not done such an action for quite some time, and that caused Neville and Luna to smile warmly at Hermione Granger._

"_Welcome to the club, Miss Granger!" Neville declared, Hermione feeling more at peace right now then she ever did before._

_~End flashback~_

* * *

The new trio was working on some new strategies when they felt something coming. "Do you all feel that?" Luna inquired, when she slowly spun around, trying to see what she was feeling. Neville did the same thing, Hermione too as she rose out from her chair.

"It feels like…" Neville was starting to say when the shockwave magic pulse hit the area hard! The house shook violently like it was in an earthquake, knocking everyone down to the ground. It lasted for a few minutes, then died down. When Neville and Luna rose, they felt stronger. Like their magical cores just got a large boost. Hermione too, her body humming with such power it was almost too much for the young lady.

"What in bloody Merlin's staff was that?!" Neville exclaimed. Hermione didn't have a clue, as this was something even beyond her knowledge.

Luna, however smiled brightly and shouted with glee, "That was Harry! I felt his magic in the pulse that swept through here! He's alive! He's alive and back!". Neville and Hermione were surprised, and when they got their own senses back together… they found out that Lovegood was right. Harry was back! They would have shouted for joy… if something else did not happen in the room that got their attention.

Hearing some loud barking and groaning, they turned to see Hedwig and Dobby withering on the floor as if in agony. Hermione quickly kneeled to Hedwig, but when she tried to scoop her up, she pulled back harshly. "It's Hedwig! She… she… she feels hot! Like she's on fire!" she shouted. Neville and Luna felt she was right, because right now they could feel the heat coming from the snowy white owl. Dobby was also moaning and groaning in pain, but before anyone could come closer, he was quickly enveloped in a white cocoon of light! Same with Hedwig, which startled the witches and wizard.

"What the… what the devil is going on here?!" Neville exclaimed.

* * *

~At the Ministry of Magic~

The Ministry was holding a committee meeting, all trying to formulate a plan for dealing with Voldemort. However, it was going extremely slow due to the supporters and sympathizers of the Dark Lord being there. In covert disguise, of course. Albus Dumbledore, as Supreme Mugwump and Head Wizard of the ICW, was at his usual post on seat of power. He used the _**Confringo**_ curse from his wand to send out a loud blasting hex that silenced everyone in the room. Once everything was settled, he started his address, "Ladies and gentlemen. The 331st committee meeting of the Wizengamot is now in session.".

In the Malfoy seat, Lucius Malfoy was smirking. He knew these meetings were simply a waste of time, as no one really wanted to take action his Dark Lord and soon-to-be ruler of all magical Europe. 'This is simply going to be a show, nothing more.' he thought. Oh, it was going to be a show alright… but not one that bode well for him or the others that served Evil.

Before anyone else could speak or do anything, the magic shockwave pulse hit the area hard! The entire place shook and trembled like it was in a strong earthquake, knocking everyone down from their seats. However, the real action started when many members of the committee were now screaming in absolute pain. It was coming from Amycus and Alecto Carrow, Antonin Dolohov, Malfoy, Yaxley, and many others were screaming in pain. The other members, however, were not in pain but feeling an increase in magical might. Amelia Bones, for example, was feeling her magical core being stronger right now. Stronger than ever before.

Dumbledore rose up weakly, feeling very tired and drained. Not in pain, but nevertheless sapped of energy. "W-What happened?" he muttered weakly to no one in particular. Every eye now was on the ones screaming, and then something happened that changed a lot of things. On each of the screamers right arm… the Dark Mark appeared. Glowing with unholy green-black light, the mark stood for all to see. Any clothing it was hidden under was burned away, any charms and such that were meant to hide the mark was dispelled as if it wasn't even there.

Amelia saw this, as did the remaining committee members, and she was livid. "Hold it right there, scum! _**Stupefy**_!" she shouted as she fired the stunner. The spell struck, but the color of the spell was deeper, and the spell itself seemingly thicker when she fired it off. She aimed it at Malfoy, but when it hit him, it not only stunned him… but spread out like ripples do in a pond when a rock falls in it. The rippled spell spread out, washing over and stunning into silence not only Malfoy Sr. but also the Carrow siblings and Yaxley.

There was chaos in the courtroom, but it was more pronounced when an Auror burst through the doors and exclaimed, "Supreme Mugwump! Director Bones! Its chaos all over the place! The monitors just picked up a MASSIVE magical shockwave pulse that just hit us! Once more, people inside the building are suddenly showing that they have the Dark Marks, and are screaming madly!".

Amelia and Albus were stunned by the news, same with everyone else. The ones that had the Dark Mark, after enduring such pain and were not stunned yet, quickly left the building via special portkey that their Master made. However, they were literally on their last leg of strength in order to pull such a feat.

Amelia ordered that any and all Aurors arrest those that have the Dark Mark, and to detain them in the cells. The Auror nodded, but before he left he turned around and stated, "One more thing… before the monitors just burst from overload… it registered that the signatures belonging to the shockwave was Narcissa Black… Bellatrix Black… Nymphadora Tonks… and Harry Potter…."

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That's it for this chapter! I love to do a cliffhanger such as this!

So, there you have it. Just so you know, the magic shockwave pulse has that effect right now. So those that stand with true Light and Good in their spirits and hearts get a super charge! It lasts for a week or so, and the effects vary, but it's still there. Those that walk in true Evil's path… well, they are drained of strength and also put under intense pain. And those that they serve… their mark is shown! It will lasts for a week, so I hope those like Snape and Voldemort learn how to deal from such a pain washing over them.

Hope you all enjoyed this one! Now, how will Harry and the others get out of this mess? And also, who else do you think is affected by this turn of events and the magical shockwave pulse? Stay tuned and find out!

R&R, no flames, and leave long reviews!)


	21. Chapter 20

Harry Potter and the Survivors of Isla Sorna

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I just got to say that I am amazed on how many reviews I got from the last chapter. It really does my heart good to see so many liking my story.

I forgot to include this part in the last chapter since I was in a bit of a rush. But now that I remember, I will include it in this chapter. All in all, I hope you like it. And I hope that those of you who wanted Hermione to return to Harry's side are satisfied on her passing the test Luna and Neville set up for her. I know that in most stories, and in the cannon books, most wizards and witches like to use their magic to deal out punishment.

In this case… a mix of both magic and physical means to inflict damage is going to be seen here. I mean honestly… if I had the chance, even if it would mean forfeiting my life, I would love to have just deliver a single punch to Voldemort or Dumbledore in their damn faces! What about you? If you had the chance, which character would you like to punch or kick hard in this story? Excluding me of course.

Also, a big hand to the reviewer Uzunaru999 for figuring out the animangus forms of our five heroes/heroines! I do not own Harry Potter or Jurassic Park.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

Journey back to Costa Rica and Legacies unfold at Gringotts

Harry and his women were just coming around after experiencing that burst of magical release, and saw that they were falling rapidly towards the ocean below. The raven-haired teen gasped in surprise and took the bag that was by Narcissa. "Here! Use your wands! Since our magic's back on, let's see what we can do!" he exclaimed to them all. He reached inside the bag and found all the wands. They put the wands in a safe place, since they were next to useless on the island. When each held their wand, they felt the connection… but instead of a warm and good feeling they usually felt when holding them, it was hot to the touch!

Bellatrix pointed her wand at the helicopter's flooring and shouted, "_**WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!**_". She put her all her effort into the spell, knowing though that it would take five well-trained and strong wizards/witches to even try attempt to levitate a mechanical monstrosity such as this. She was hoping it would slow down the craft so it would land in the water gently… but she received a little bit of a shock when she saw that not only was the copter falling, it was standing perfectly still in mid-air! Not even a little jiggle, and it was hovering in mid-air perfectly.

"Wha-?! How in bloody hell am I-?!" she started to say, surprised on her feat of magical might. However, Narcissa helped her out by opening the sliding doors and used a hovering charm on the long metal poles beneath the craft.

"Okay Bella, lower us down to the water gently!" Cissy instructed. Bellatrix nodded and slowly lowered the craft down on the water, and when Narcissa told her to release the spell, they all saw that the helicopter was now floating on the water like a buoy.

Tonks panted out, "THAT was too close! I mean, bloody hell! What in Merlin's name happened?!".

Harry answered, lying back on his seat, "I don't know… I mean, one minute we're without magic… then the next, wham! We have access to our magic now! But…".

Fleur took over from there, "Our magic washed over all of us like a tidal wave, and all at once we… we just experienced a burst of wild magic like nothing ever seen before.". She was a bit inaccurate in one perspective. The magic didn't just wash over them like a tidal wave, but more like a tsunami.

Narcissa spoke up, "I think when we got a certain distance from the island, our magical cores reactivated. I don't know how or why, but it's something worth looking into later on.".

Bellatrix looked at them all and asked, "So… what do we do now? This craft can't fly anymore, and the muggle there is knocked out cold.". The five looked to the pilot, the man still knocked out and slumped over his fried control panel.

Harry thought for a moment, then stated that he should be left alone. "We don't want him to see us using magic. Also, if Fleur's veela instincts and abilities are up again, it would be wise to leave him as is. Otherwise…" he put in. It was true in a way. With Fleur's veela abilities now into play, if the muggle were to awaken and get hit by her aura… it would get really weird quickly. Something to be avoided in a situation like this.

Tonks inquired, "So, that's taken care of. But the real question is… what now?". Narcissa answered that question by saying that they should use the craft to take us to Costa Rica. She pointed out that since they still had no clue on where they were, appariating was out of the question and portkeys were tricky since even they had a limited distance. If something were to happen, they could end up back on the island or worse.

Harry thought on it for a moment, then had an idea. "I got it! We use wind or something to propel this helicopter back to the mainland! Since this craft was heading east, and is still pointing east, I say we continue down that way until we see land in sight. And that's when we turn off the spell, and hopefully some helpful natives will tow us back to land." he stated.

The ladies thought on it, and concluded that was the best option at this point. Fleur looked at them all and stated, "Leave the wind to me! As a veela, wind iz my affinity!". She slid open the door and took both a steady stance and careful aim. She looked at the direction of the sun, and used it as a compass to tell her where east was at. Tonks strapped down the unconscious pilot, locking him good and tight in his seat.

Harry told Fleur before strapping down himself, "Fleur, if you feel tired at any point, tell us! We'll each take a turn to do the spell!". The witch nodded, then held her wand towards the back of the helicopter. She made an incantation in French, and then… zoom! The helicopter took off on the water like a motorboat! The sounds of screaming, both in joy and in terror, could be heard from the craft.

* * *

~At London~

It was chaos at in the magical section of London, pure and simple. When the magical shockwave pulse hit the magical community of Diagon Alley, all sorts of crazy and wild events happened all over. Wizards and witches found themselves to be super-charged with magical energy, others suffering from some kind of extreme pain, and some experiencing a drastic decrease in magical energy and physical strength. Magical items were now overloaded with power, and went crazy before combusting into fire. Animals, be they of magical or mundane sort, were going wild and driving owners and other insane with their instinctive natures going into overdrive. Potion ingredients in shops were extremely potent now, and any potions were also charged up with incredible potency and strength.

In Knockturn Alley, most of the wizards and witches there were either experiencing terrible pains or depleted strength. Also, a good number of them had the Dark Mark showing up on their bodies, showing to all who their allegiances were at. Surprisingly, a few wizards and witches in the alley were spared from the effects of the shockwave. One of them was a young woman by the name of Keara Naurcorm, a witch who dealed with making various objects that were semi-illegal to very illegal. At least, illegal to the Ministry's eyes. Keara was tough, well-versed in the art of both crafting and battling. She also had a kind of sixth sense when it came to customers who wanted her to make something that was very much evil-oriented.

Granted, while she did defy the Ministry, Keara had a code of honor she followed. So those that tried to intimidate her or threaten her in any way, they saw that she was nicked named the _Dragoness_ for a reason. Even veteran Death Eaters such as Malfoy and Macnair were wary to even mess with her.

When the beautiful young witch felt the magic shockwave pulse, she felt very much alive! She was breathing hard as her magic was now coursing through her, stronger than ever. She also noticed that lot of her items, both on display and in her backroom, were humming and singing with such strength. She grinned and whispered to herself, "Hehehe… it seems that something very interesting has happened. I hope that whatever caused that shockwave of such strength and power comes to my shop soon".

At Gringotts, it was chaos all around. When the pulse hit, the bank was alive with activity. The goblin tellers were forced to call in the armored guards to escort the wizards and witches out of the building, telling them all that it was necessary. When all was clear of human patrons, out came the mighty goblin chief Ragnok. The goblin was not only the bank president, but also high chief of the entire Goblin Nation that was in Europe. He was dressed in battle armor, showing to all that he was not a goblin to take lightly in any way or form. He looked to one of his subordinates and demanded, "What is going on, Razorhook? What is happening?".

The goblin teller Razorhook bowed to his lord and answered, "High Chief, the shockwave pulse we felt now… it was pure magic! It started to tamper with everything here, causing all accounts and such to go haywire! Many devices within the bank just simply exploded from power overload! It's like nothing I have ever witnessed!".

One of the tellers, a goblin by the name of Griphook went to his leader and stated, "That is not all, my Lord! Shortly after the wave, I received word that the Potter tomes and documents suddenly flew out from their shelves and started to absorb several tomes from the records! Here, I'll show you.". Griphook then motioned for two goblin tellers to bring in the Potter Family Tome, a massive book that was about the size and length of a super folio book. When Ragnok opened the book, he saw that several names were listed below the Potter name. Below were the names of several prominent families, ones that believed to have gone extinct ages ago. It went like so:

_**Gryffindor**_

_**Ravenclaw**_

_**Hufflepuff**_

_**Slytherin**_

_**Ambrosius**_

_**Dianne**_

The list of names before them greatly shocked Ragonk, as well as the others who read the fine print. "What is this?! Are you showing me that the last Potter heir, Harry James Potter, is now responsible for all of these families?!" he exclaimed to Griphook. The first four were famous throughout all of Europe, but the last two… well, that puzzled the leader to no end.

Another goblin employee, one going by the name of Earthslice, went and bowed to his leader. He stated, "My Lord, before the devices were destroyed due to the shockwave overload, I managed to see a five-way soul bonding form between Harry Potter and these women! I wrote it down just in case!". He then handed a parchment that stated:

"_Harry James Potter is now soul-bound by magic herself to Fleur Angelica Delacour, Bellatrix Jessica Black, Nymphadora Joy Tonks, and to Narcissa Marie Black. Recognized by magic herself, this soul-bond cannot be broken by any means."_

Ragnok was now thinking, pondering on how and why such a thing would occur, and only after two weeks of Harry Potter's vanishing act. It was only a couple of minutes later when a goblin cart worker went to them. He went to his leader and exclaimed, "Lord Ragnok, the vaults… the vaults and dragons… they are…!"

The leader of the Goblin Nation of Europe looked coolly at his subordinate and replied, "Calm yourself down, Wheelwork. Tell me carefully on what has happened.".

Wheelwork finally caught his breath and stated, "The Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin vaults are all empty! Everything in there, gone! The Potter and Black vaults are empty as well! But that's not all! The Merlin vault… its empty as well!". That got a round of gasps and talk among the goblins. All the vaults were of high security, but the Merlin vault… it was nigh impenetrable, guarded by the most strongest of magics and security works ever seen on the planet.

"If everything is gone… where was it taken?" Ragnok asked calmly. Wheelwork then said that he should see it for himself, which surprised the leader slightly.

Ragnok turned to his subordinates and ordered, "Clean and organize everything, make sure everything is up and running again before opening the doors to the bank. However, tell this to no one. Whoever disobeys this order… will find their heads attached to pikes and put on display. Am I clear?". The goblins all bowed and said as one that they understood. Ragnok nodded his head before walking to Wheelwork, the two goblins going down the cart and straight down into the massive underground chambers.

Once they were underground, Ragnok saw all of the dragon guardians thrashing around in their chains wildly, roaring loudly and looking upward to the surface. Ragnok looked at Wheelwork as the cart sped up, "What has got them so agitated? I have never seen them this worked up before.". Now, dragons were magical creatures and most wizards and witches thought of them to be simple and beastly. Not so. Dragons were very intelligent, and some were more so then even humans. They even had their own language, which many creatures such as goblins figured out how to translate.

Wheelwork answered, "They keep crying loudly that '_**The Ancient Ones are here! The Ancient Ones have come back!**_'. Other then that, not much else.". Ragnok was now puzzled by this. Dragons themselves were an ancient species, close to at least 20,000 years living on the planet before humans. So, what was older then them?

After a thirty-minute drop at speeds nearing Mach 1, the cart came to a stop. They were now deep beneath the earth, somewhere close to the mantle. When the cart stopped, Ragnok found himself in front of a newly formed vault. He looked to his left to see Vault #0, which was Merlin's vault. "What kind of vault is this to surpass even Merlin's?" he asked himself softly. Wheelwork answered that this vault was just carved out recently, apparently done by pure magic itself. The leader of the goblins just nodded, and saw that there was something strange upon the new vault door. Usually, a number was posted on the door for all to see, to identify said vault. But, there was no number.

Instead, an insignia was on the solid gray stone door. One he had never seen before. It was…

* * *

~At Little Hangleton~

Tom Marvolo Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort, was not having a good day. No... he was having a very PAINFUL day! Just a few minutes ago, he was carefully plotting and going over plans to invade the muggle world and make his presence known to the mundane population. However, his property was soon hit by the shockwave pulse magic, and he was now writing on the floor, screaming with such pain that it was like his blood became magma! His followers, who were around him, also were floundering about on the ground, wracked with such pain it was unbelievable.

The hypocritical wizard screamed out in agony, "WHAT IS…. AHHHHHH…. GOING ON… AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!".

Nagini, his pet snake, was hissing loudly and flopping around like an earthworm on a hook, glowing a deep, sick green-black aura color. Severus Snape was deep below the dungeons, mixing and making his potions when the pulse hit. Even though they were deep underground, Snape felt the shockwave and was also yelling and screaming his lungs off. His Dark Mark was shown for all to see, and his flailing about destroyed several vials of potion that was to be used to make Lord Voldemort stronger. When the vials splashed themselves on the stone floor, and slowly made their way to a certain spot thanks to gravity… well, let's just say certain chemicals, be it magic potion or not, should not be mixed in.

An explosion shook the house like a miniature earthquake, and it would take some time for Snape to be fully healed. About a month or so would do. And it would be a little longer for anyone to even think about repairing the damage the explosion did to the house's foundations.

* * *

_~Deep inside the Earth~_

_Every mundane scientists, teacher, and scholar are lead to believe that the inside of the planet is made of a solid nickel-iron ball. However, one would be surprised that they are only partially right. The inside, or heart, of the planet was indeed a large orb. However, it was not made of anything solid. It was a huge sphere that comprised purely of magical essence, an extremely concentrated liquid of magic that spread throughout the planet like veins in a body. Also, this orb was sentient. For eons, long before mankind was even considered, magic was alive and nourished the beings that rested on her bosom. Yes, she. The sentient magical force was female, at least in this case._

_She felt something shooting towards her, a connection that she had not felt for ages. You see, most wizards and witches can use magic due to their connection with the core planet. Purebloods, like those in Europe, were minor as their inbreeding and also soul-structure weakened their connection to magic significantly. Muggleborns and halfbloods were stronger, depending on a lot of variables and such. Magical creatures had a deep connection with magic, most making it to the mantle, and very few even managing to go halfway. Legendary beings, from all over the globe and in each country, could even go close to the outer core. Merlin was one of these legendary beings._

_Magic herself spoke in a deep but melodious voice, "__**My children… my children are back! After so many millennia and eons… after they were wiped out long ago… they are back! I can feel them!**_"_. Magic had kept records and such of every living, sentient being that has come and gone on this planet. Now, she could feel children… certain ones that she believed to have been wiped out millions of years ago. These five magical beings… their magical cores shot straight through the earth and actually penetrated the inner core!_

_She sighed in gladness, then knew she had to aid her children. She had lost them once… she would not lose them again._

* * *

(Author's Notes: I know it's short, but I hope it's sweet for all of you readers out there! Harry and his ladies survived the fall, but it seems that something is a bit wrong. Their wands are starting to grow hot in their hands… any guesses on why that is? Also, I have a question to ask of all of you. Harry will be heir to Gryffindor by birth, and Slytherin by conquest. However, who should be heir to Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Ambrosius? Fleur is heir to Dianne, but that family's legacy will be revealed next chapter.

Also, what should the new vault be like? Hehehe… you all know what the insignia on the door is. It's going to be Harry's new symbol for his family… and more! So, I would like to know what kind of security measures and such be for the vault? The inside is going to be similar of the Isla Sorna, just so you know.

Also, the character in here, Keara Narucorm… she's actually a character that is used by my girlfriend! Yes, folks. Keara is an OC, owned by my girlfriend who is here on , her author name being Kearitona Sjachraelgil! So, go over and give her some props!

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
